Shadow Huntress - The Hobbit An Unexpected Journey
by MonsterSlut
Summary: My name is Falathiel, I'm a hunter, a tracker, a killer, a blade for hire. Normally such a choice in life would be frowned upon but accepted-the only problem is that I'm an Elf and Elves are supposed to be one with nature. When Gandalf comes to me and asks me to help a ragtag company of Dwarves reclaim their homeland, who am I to refuse? Shadow Huntress: FOTR is now up!
1. Chapter 1

**++++++ I do not own the Hobbit or any affiliated characters apart from my OC. All rights belong to Tolkien ++++++**

**One**

When I close my eyes I can almost see the lush green grass and golden autumn leaves of my home of Lothlorien. I can almost feel the cool summer air against my skin and the feel of the water as I danced barefoot in the stream amongst my sisters. It almost feels as though I am home once again.

But when I open my eyes again here I am lying in the dirt and mud with the rain falling down around me and the sound of men laughing at me from inside the nice warm inn. This wasn't how I had planned to finish my day.

I closed my eyes again and prepared to get to my feet, to stand my ground when suddenly the rain stopped falling-well at least on my face anyway. Over the sound of rain and the laughter of men I heard a familiar chuckle that belonged to a man I had not seen in an age.

"And here I find you in the mud brawling with men," spoke a bemused voice, "how typical of you, Falathiel."

I opened my eyes and a grin spread across my wet face as I stared at the upside-down face of Gandalf the Grey. "I would have assumed by now that you would have come to grips with the fact that I am not your typical Elf, Mithrandir."

My oldest and dearest friend, my wizened teacher of many years and the only family I have ever known, extended an old hand to help me out of the mud. His serious face had broken out into an infectious laugh and despite the fact I was soaked through to the bone and covered in mud, he pulled me into his arms. "No my dear, you most certainly are not."

Your typical Elves of Middle-Earth are described as the fairest creatures to ever walk in this realm. They are creatures of extraordinary grace, skill and beauty who live at one with nature, never taking more than what they needed. They were healers and craftsmen of the greatest kind, only going to war when all other hope was lost.

I wasn't what you would call a typical Elf.

"What brings you to Bree, Mithrandir?" I inquired, brushing the mud off my leggings and shirt as best I could. "It certainly wasn't to drag my ass out of the mud."

Gandalf ushered me back inside the inn, mumbling about getting out of the rain and causing an old man to catch his death in this kind weather. He dragged us back towards our table where my other dearest friend lay on the ground, his head in his muddy white paws. "I see that Spirit has grown," Gandalf noted, bending to sit and scratch the wolf behind the ears. "Last time we met, he was still a pup."

"He still is," I retorted, waving two fingers in the air to order two pints of ale.

"It has taken me a very long time to find you," Gandalf pointed out. He removed his cloak and his pointed hat then sat them on the chair beside him to dry. "First I tracked you to Minas Tirith than to Rohan, you stayed several nights in Isengard then moved on to Helm's Deep before finally making your way to Bree. You are a hard woman to find."

I smirked as the barkeeper's son brought our ale over to us. "I stick to the shadows Gandalf, you know that."

Unlike my brothers and sisters, I had little to no affinity at nature and craftsmanship like they did, my affinity was with darkness and shadow. The birth of an Elf is one of the greatest moments in any society of Elves from Lothlorien to Rivendell to the Woodland Realm, our birth is celebrated for days on end and all inside the city are part of the child's education and upbringing. I had spent the first hundred years with my family, never really fitting in, never belonging anywhere. I never picked up healing or the arts or any skill at crafting but I was incredibly good at the blade and the bow, I was a great hunter and I suited my name well. Falathiel meant huntress in our language.

When I decided to leave home I was one hundred and two years old, my sister Eleniel was getting married so it was easy to slip away. From there I spent years on the road, earning my keep as a hired-hand, a hunter, a tracker, a blade. I cut my hair short and changed my clothes just so that I would fit in amongst the humans-these days they usually didn't take me for an Elf until one of them had me in a headlock during a bar brawl. I was almost three hundred when I met Gandalf, the old wizard was kind enough to allow me to travel with him-he even taught me a thing or two about magic along the way. At five hundred years old I was content enough with my life and the friends I had gathered along the way-the only problem was that every time I closed my eyes I could do nothing else but think of home. I did not want to go home but my soul was being pulled back and I was having trouble resisting the urge.

My parents had done everything right in raising me, I just never fit in and I didn't want to shame them by returning like this.

"Enjoy your ale, Leila," the young lad smiled.

I flashed him a flirty smile and tucked a loose strand of hand behind my ear. He backed away slightly at the sight of the pointed ear adorned with several piercings. When he was gone, Gandalf shook his head with a chuckle. "Leila?" he questioned with that same smile.

"You have your names and I have mine," I answered, taking a gulp of ale. "Now, you spent a lot of time hunting me down so please tell me why you were looking for me. I doubt it was just for my company."

My teacher cleared his throat. "Ah-yes. Falathiel, I am looking for someone of your talents, a tracker to help myself and a company of fourteen to reclaim the lost kingdom of Erebor."

I choked on my ale and spat what I hadn't gulped down all over the table causing the whole inn to burst out with laughter. Gandalf handed me something to clean my face off as I tried to tell myself what I just heard had been a joke.

I don't think it was.

"Erebor was lost to the dragon Smaug!" I argued. "Mithrandir…I'm reckless but not stupid!"

Gandalf stared at me but he did not say anything.

"In case you hadn't noticed," I scoffed, trying again, "I'm an Elf. I may be strange for an Elf but I'm an Elf all the same. I've run into Thorin Oakenshield several times and on each occasion he has cursed my existence. What makes you think that he will allow me to come?"

"You have a unique talent, Falathiel," Gandalf assured me, "I'm counting on your ability to remain unseen and unheard, your ability to stick to the shadows and gather information that no one can. Your place is here with Thorin's company on this quest. I feel that there will be many who seek to put a stop to this quest and I feel that you can be a great help to Thorin even if he does not yet know it."

I remained silent as I mulled over everything in my head. Everything Gandalf had said was true, I was good and being unseen and unheard, shadows were my tools, I struck from the darkness and left no one alive. But still, I was an Elf and Dwarves do not like Elves.

"I would insist that you sleep on it," Gandalf assured me. "I would have you sleep on it and then join me at Bag End in Hobbiton, at the home of Bilbo Baggins, in two days' time."

"You're not staying?" I questioned, looking up from my ale.

Gandalf shook his head. "I have much to do, Falathiel, but not so much that I cannot finish this ale and catch up with my favourite student."

I smiled. "Thank you, Mithrandir. I would be honoured for you to sit at my table."

We started speaking, our voices getting lost inside the inn as we caught up with each other. Maybe I would go and help Gandalf and Thorin reclaim Erebor, who knows what could happen?


	2. Chapter 2

**++++++ I do not own the Hobbit or any affiliated characters apart from my OC. All rights belong to Tolkien ++++++**

**Two**

After several pints of ale, a few jokes and a good night's rest, the following morning I set out to make my way to Hobbiton. I had still yet to decide whether or not I would be a part of this mission but I felt as though I owed Gandalf for taking care of me for all those years so I had at least better hear them out.

Gandalf told me to look for a hobbit hole with the glowing mark on the door and that's where I would find him and the company of thirteen. Whilst I was on the road, it was just me, Spirit and my stallion Durion. We came across very few people on the road, those who we crossed kept to themselves and we kept away from them. Once, safety on the road used to be guaranteed but with the constant threat of bandits or orcs, there was never many lone travellers such as myself.

Normally the journey would have taken us three or four days but at a constant gallop, the three of us managed to make it to Hobbiton in just under two. I've always admired the Little Folk of the Shire. What they lacked in height they often made up in good company and good food. In my travels I had made friends with the Tooks, an adventurous family of Hobbits always wanting to go on adventures outside the Shire. But that had been years ago, I doubt that any of them would remember me.

When I arrived in Hobbiton, I stabled Durion at one of the inns, giving the innkeeper a sizable amount of gold after he complained about the size of the stead. Not once had I ever been told that Durion was too big, in fact, I had always been told that he was rather small for a fully grown stallion. I had purchased him for a handful of gold coins two years ago from a market in Rohan, the owner was going to put him out to pasture because he was too small and no one wanted to purchase. What he lacked in size, Durion made up for speed and agility, he could always last longer than any other horse that I had and was remarkable light on his feet.

Once I had received quick directions to Bag End, Spirit and I made our way up a series of twisting pathways until we found the door with a glowing mark etched into the woodwork. What little Dwarven tongue I knew, told me that this was the house of a burglar or a treasure seeker. Inside, I could hear the merry laughs and sounds of Dwarves as they feasted, a part of me wanted to turn away as so I didn't disturb the fun that they were having. Spirit nudged my hand and so with a heavy sigh I rang the small doorbell than waited for an answer.

Moments later the door was wrenched open by a Hobbit who on first inspection would have been mistaken for a child. The Hobbit grumbled at me as he looked me over. "You're not a Dwarf!" he exclaimed.

"I most certainly am not," I replied, most amused. I pulled my hood back and watched as the Hobbit took a step back. "My name is Falathiel. I come at the request of Gandalf the Grey, he said that you would be expecting me."

"You're an Elf," he whispered. "Please…please come in."

I bowed my head and walked inside, careful not to hit my head on the wood above my head. Slowly I removed my cloak and observed my surroundings, the hole would have been charming if not for the Dwarves rushing about, arms full of food. This Hobbit hole was warm and filled with every aspect of finer comfort a Hobbit could obtain, each piece of furniture was decorated with patterns of leaves and flower which made me think of home.

"This is a beautiful home you have, Master Baggins," I smiled politely. "May I speak with Gandalf?" No sooner than the wizards name left my lips, did he come out of the kitchen with a small glass of wine.

"You came!" Gandalf exclaimed.

"I almost got lost," I frowned. "This place isn't easy to find in the dark, even with my eyesight."

"Come, come," he ordered, ushering me into the kitchen where twelve Dwarves, one wizard and an obviously distraught Hobbit were eating. "Take a seat," Gandalf instructed. "Kili, Fili, would you give Falathiel a plate?" he asked two of the youngest Dwarves at the table.

Silence fell over the room as I leant up against the kitchen bench, choosing not to sit amongst the Dwarves. Spirit growled as he sat against my leg, daring anyone to speak. I scratched him behind the ear and he soon stopped.

"Would you care for a drink?" Gandalf questioned.

"Ale if there is any," I answered.

"Elves don't drink ale!" one of the company laughed.

"This Elf does," I replied coldly. "And I'm pretty sure this Elf could drink any of you under the table if need be."

The room broke out in laughter and soon everyone started talking and eating again. I was given a cup of ale by Fili or Kili-Gandalf needed to introduce me to everyone sooner rather than later.

"ON THE COUNT OF THREE!"

I had no idea who had shouted but judging by the looks on their faces it was a challenge. You never can tell with Dwarves.

"ONE! TWO!"

Three never came as everyone in the room fell silent to drink their ale. I shrugged and joined in. I liked a good drinking contest as much as the next man or Dwarf, as an Elf, ale never really had an effect on me unless I chose to drink a barrel or two.

"Look at the lass go!" someone cheered seconds before I slammed the cup upside down on the table.

"Is this a real challenge or do each of you want to pick up your skirts and petty coats on the way out?" I smirked.

"You've just earned yourself a seat!" Fili-or Kili, grinned, pulling me down to sit in between them. Another cup of ale was put down in front of me as well as a plate of food before everyone introduced themselves to me.

Fili was the Dwarf with the blonde hair and Kili was the Dwarf with the brunette hair, then there was Oin, Gloin, Dwalin, Balin, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori and Ori. I felt a bit rude thinking that everyone apart from Fili, Kili, Dwalin and Balin all looked the same. So I just politely nodded and continued to eat.

I liked this merry band of Dwarves.

Once I was finished eating, I excused myself from the table and went to sit down in the living room to feed some of my smuggled food to Spirit. When I leant back in the char, I looked down the hallway just in time to see plates being thrown around the room and the band of Dwarves break out into song. Bilbo appeared utterly beside himself with worry.

_Chip the glasses and crack the plates  
Blunt the knives and bend the forks  
That's what Bilbo Baggins hates  
Smash the bottles and burn the corks  
Cut the cloth and tread on the fat  
Pour the milk on the pantry floor  
Leave the bones on the bedroom mat  
Splash the wine on every door  
Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl  
Pound them up with a thumping pole  
And when you've finished if any are whole  
Send them down the hall to roll!  
That's what Bilbo Baggins hates  
So carefully! Carefully with the plates!_

I had heard that the Dwarves liked to burst out into poems or songs but it was another sight altogether seeing and hearing it. I laughed to myself but stopped as there were three loud knocks on the door.

"He is here," Gandalf announced.

I stood up at looked at the door as it opened on the missing member of the company-Thorin Oakenshield.


	3. Chapter 3

**++++++ I do not own the Hobbit or any affiliated characters apart from my OC. All rights belong to Tolkien ++++++**

**Three**

"Gandalf," Thorin Oakenshield grumbled, "I though you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. Wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door."

"Mark?" Bilbo piped up with a slight laugh. "There's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago!" he exclaimed.

Gandalf coughed and cleared his throat. "There is a mark-I put it there myself. Bilbo Baggins, Falathiel, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield."

Thorin glanced me over once before he turned to Bilbo. "So, this is the Hobbit. Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?"

"Pardon me?" Bilbo frowned.

"Axe or sword?" Thorin questioned. "What's your weapon of choice?"

"Well, I have some skill at conkers," he replied, "if you must know, but I fail to see why that's relevant."

"Thought as much," Thorin scowled. "He looks more like a grocer than a burglar. And Gandalf, who is this Elf you bring before my company?"

"This is Falathiel," Gandalf spoke up.

"Shouldn't she be dancing in a field like all Elven women?" Thorin scowled.

"I resent that remark!" I snapped, cutting Gandalf off before he could answer for me. "You judge me before you know me, Master Dwarf. You look at me like I am beneath you for a grievance that I did not commit against you. As this is Master Baggins' home I can look past the fact that you overlooked me, however, it is polite to give the same questions to those who will be assisting you to reclaim your home."

I think I just said yes out of spite to this annoying Dwarf.

Thorin stared at me. "Mistress Elf-"

"It's Falathiel," I growled. Neither myself nor Thorin had noticed everyone back away out of fear of getting caught in our fight.

"Falathiel," Thorin started again, "have you done much fighting?"

"Yes," I answered. "Men, Dwarves, Elves, Orcs-you name it, I have fought against it."

"What's your weapon of choice?" he inquired.

"Bow and long knives," I replied. "I'm also an expert tracker and scout, the shadows work to my advantage. I think you will find, Master Dwarf, that I am not so much like the Elves you dislike. Now take a seat, there's some stew in the pot for you."

I went back into the kitchen and sat on the bench this time as everyone shifted around so that Thorin could sit at the table. As Thorin settled himself down to eat his bread and stew, everyone started to batter him with questions about a meeting he had attended in Ered Luin. I just sat and listened, I knew about the seven Dwarf Kingdoms and their meeting places, all Elflings did so we knew where not to go.

"What do the Dwarves of the Iron Hills say?" Dwalin questioned. "Is Dain with us?"

Thorin shook his head. "They will not come." The room erupted in murmurs of disappointment. "They say this quest is ours and ours alone."

"You're going on a quest?" Bilbo questioned.

Gandalf cleared his throat. "Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light." Bilbo brought a candle over to the table where Gandalf set to spreading out a map which was in his pocket. "Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak."

"The Lonely Mountains," Bilbo read as he studied the map.

I straightened up.

"Aye," one of the Dwarves nodded. I think it was Gloin. "Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it's time."

Oin nodded. "Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold. When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end."

Bilbo glanced up at the mention of the word beast. "Um-what beast?"

"Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible," spoke Bofur, "chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat-hooks, extremely fond of precious metals-"

"Yes I know what a dragon is!" Bilbo exclaimed. Despite the fact the Hobbit was flustered with the Dwarves presence, Bilbo looked as though he would crack at any moment. Although which way he cracked would be interesting to find out.

"I'm not afraid!" Ori declared when he jumped to his feet. "I'm up for it! I'll give him a taste of Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie!"

Wait-his what?

"Sit down!"

Balin growled. "The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us. But we number just thirteen, and not thirteen of the best, nor brightest."

Murmurs of protest shot through the room.

It made me laugh.

"We may be few in number, but we're fighters, all of us, to the last Dwarf!" Fili shouted.

"And you forget, we have a wizard in our company," Kili grinned, "Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time."

I laughed at Gandalf's obvious discomfort as he tried to deflect Kili's accusations. The Dwarves started throwing different numbers at each other-trying to guess the numbers of dragons Gandalf had killed in his time.

"_Shazara!_" Thorin shouted, causing them to all fall silent. "If we have read these signs, do you not think that others will have read them too? Rumours have begun to spread, the dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look east to the Mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor? _Du Bekar! Du Bekar!_"

The atmosphere of the room had changed from grey to charged.

"You forget," Balin spoke, "the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain."

"That, my dear Balin," Gandalf smirked, "is not entirely true." From out of his many layers of cloak, Gandalf pulled a key out, twirling it in his fingers until he stopped in front of Thorin's face.

Thorin froze. "How came you by this?"

"It was given to me by your father," Gandalf replied, "by Thrain, for safekeeping. It is yours now."

"If there is a key, there must be a door."

Great observation Fili.

Gandalf pointed at some runes written on the map. "These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls. If we can find it, however, Dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle-Earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of strength, and no small amount of courage. But, if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done."

"That's why we need a burglar!" Ori grinned. "And Miss Falathiel!"

"Hmmm, a good one, too," Bilbo spoke up. "An expert I imagine."

"And are you?" Gloin asked him.

"Am I what?" Bilbo frowned, not catching on to the conversation.

"He said he's an expert!" Oin grinned causing the Dwarves to burst out laughing.

"Me?" Bilbo objected. "No, no, no, no, no, no. I'm not a burglar! I've never stolen a thing in my life! Miss Falathiel might have."

"Hey!" I objected. It was true but still…

"I'm afraid I'd have to agree with Mr. Baggins," Balin nodded. "He's hardly burglar material. And as for having a woman on this quest, we already have enough going against us, we do not need the bad luck a woman brings."

Well that's rude.

"Aye," Dwalin agreed. "The wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves."

"Enough!" Gandalf shouted as his shadow took over the whole room. "If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar then a burglar he is! Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of Dwarf, the scent of Hobbit and Elf is all but unknown to him, which certainly gives us a distinct advantage." He turned to Thorin, "you asked me to find the fourteenth and fifteenth member of this company and I have chosen Mr Baggins and Falathiel. There's a lot more to Bilbo than appearances suggest, and he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including himself. And as for Falathiel, she possess a unique set of talents that allow her to manipulate the shadows and gather information within the darkness. You must trust me on this."

Thorin paused. "Very well. We will do it your way."

"No, no, no!" Bilbo objected.

"Give them the contracts," Thorin ordered.

Balin handed both myself and Bilbo two separate albeit very long contracts. "It's just the usual summery of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral expenses, so forth."

"Funeral arrangements?" Bilbo gasped.

"So if I die, who'll adopt Spirit?" I questioned, referring to my wolf.

They ignored me as I continued reading the terms and conditions. The terms were cash on delivery, up but not exceeding one fifteenth of total profit, if any. The present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted or sustained as a consequence thereof including but not limited to lacerations, eviscerations, incineration-what on earth?

I was so engrossed in my own contract that I failed to see Bilbo collapse on the floor in a faint until I heard the huge resounding thud. I looked over to see the Hobbit lying on the floor. Maybe they were right about Bilbo being a liability.


	4. Chapter 4

**++++++ I do not own the Hobbit or any affiliated character apart from my OC. All rights belong to Tolkien ++++++**

**Four**

Once I had helped Gandalf sit Bilbo on one of his chairs, I signed the contract straight away and handed it off to Balin who gave it his approval. Thorin shot one of the most intense stares at me whilst I readied myself to leave.

"I would feel more comfortable if you departed with the company in the morning," Gandalf spoke as he voiced his concern.

"I have stuff to collect," I replied, pulling my cloak on. "Food, supplies, some coin for the journey. I have a cache hidden in Breeland, so I will meet you in three days' time at the crossroads."

Gandalf pursed his lips together and after a moment or two, he smiled. "Very well, Falathiel. If you insist."

"I do, Mithrandir," I nodded. "In the meantime, if anything is wrong, I'll leave Spirit with you and he will fetch me post haste."

"Be safe, my child," Gandalf urged me.

"Aren't I always?" I asked with a grin.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Gandalf rattled on after me when I left the hobbit hole. "Trouble follows you more than trouble should."

I laughed to myself. No truer statement had ever been uttered.

I made my way back to the inn where Durion had been stabled and procured him back with another small bribe of coin to the inn keeper. From there I made the journey back to Bree where I had a significant amount of coin and jewels hidden away in the boards of a burnt down farmhouse. In my experience you could never have enough coin for bribes. I exchanged my black clothes to something much lighter and earthy in colour, greens and browns made you blend in with the earth when black made you stick out. My cloak I also exchanged for my old enchanted Elven cloak with the Lothlorien leaf broach that my mother had given me when I was grown. The cloak itself was best used when hiding from the enemy. I stocked up on some herbs-I knew some healing but I wasn't very good at it like the rest of my people than I spent the rest of the day sorting out general food supplies.

Durion and I spent the rest of the afternoon waiting for the company to arrive.

When they did arrive, they were delighted to say the least for the added supply of food as well as a couple of wine skins. To my surprise, sitting awkwardly on top a pony was Bilbo who I was sure would not be risking his life. I admire him for taking a chance like this.

"Good afternoon, Mr Baggins," I smiled cheerfully, bringing Durion up beside him.

"Miss," Bilbo nodded.

"It's Falathiel," I smiled. "Just because I'm an Elf doesn't mean you need to treat me like I'm royalty."

"Sorry, Miss-" he started but stopped. "I mean-Sorry Falathiel."

"You'll get used to it," I assured him. "Not all Elves like to be addressed by their airs and graces, Mr Baggins. I prefer to be called Falathiel, not miss, not my lady, not mistress…just Falathiel."

"Then please," Bilbo smiled, "call me Bilbo."

"I didn't think you would come with them," I spoke, changing the subject. "When I left, you were still unconscious on the armchair."

"Unlike you who joined out of spite, didn't you?" Bilbo asked of me.

I stared down at the Hobbit. "Well, well, well. You are a smart Hobbit. I did, I suppose, in a way, say yes to spite Thorin Oakenshield. There is no one in this world that infuriates me more than one race who thinks they are better than another race. That and a poorly baked sweetroll."

Bilbo laughed and shook his head. "I never pictured Elves for the ale drinking, meat eating kind. You're different than the Elves in the stories."

"I pride myself on being not like the rest," I answered truthfully. "I love my people and the lands we live in but there is a certain stubbornness about them. Out of all the races I have had the pleasure of knowing, I find that Hobbits are the most worthwhile knowing. You can study them for years and think you know everything about them until suddenly they surprise you by accompanying a small troop to Erebor."

Bilbo glanced at me. "You sound just as cryptic as Gandalf."

I smirked. "Mithrandir is my teacher in many things, I suppose it's easy to start sounding like him. Although, it's safe to say that I'm much prettier."

This caused Bilbo to laugh.

"Is something funny?" Thorin grumbled at the front of the company.

"Oh nothing," I replied with a wink at Bilbo. "Just admiring the hairlessness of myself and Bilbo here. We've voted ourselves the prettiest out of the whole company."

"You really can be childish sometimes," Gandalf sighed.

"But I am fun," I smiled. "And next to you, the second eldest here."

"Then perhaps you should act your age," Thorin advised me. "You are here to help, or at least that is what you say."

"I signed a contract, Thorin Oakenshield," I answered back. "And as a Forest Elf of Lothlorien, I keep my word. To break a promise, Master Dwarf, shames not one of us but all of us. Do not think of me as you would of our Woodland kin. It was Thranduil and his people that did not aid you. My lord and lady had no reason to seek out alliances with you." I brought Durion up beside him, "the only thing you need to understand about me is that I care little for gold or trinkets. I cannot be brought and I cannot be sold, you can keep your gold if it will make you feel better. But as per the contract I signed, I will see you King of the Lonely Mountain once more, Thorin Oakenshield."

Thorin stared at me.

"If you two will stop bickering perhaps we should see to setting up camp," Gandalf huffed.

"Who is bickering?" I questioned. "We're having a conversation." I broke away from the company and turned Durion back so that we were now coming up behind everyone. I liked the safety in numbers but perhaps the numbers weren't really worth it.


	5. Chapter 5

**++++++ I do not own the Hobbit or any affiliated characters. All rights belong to Tolkien ++++++**

**Five**

We continued on for several days, few words being spoken between myself and the Dwarves, I did however get along with Bilbo incredibly well-more so than I ever expected. He was indeed a remarkable Hobbit who suffered from an unfortunate bout of homesickness. Nothing eventful had happened in the days we have been travelling. All we had done was eat, sleep and travel. Spirit seemed to be right at home the little shit as he had made good company with the Dwarves we travelled with.

As I sat on the back of Durion reading an old Numenor fairy tale he came to a sudden stop almost sending me off him.

"We'll camp here for the night," Thorin announced, answering my question before I had even asked it. "Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them."

I dismounted Durion and looked around at the ruins of an old farm house, someone had lived here and judging by the fire damage it looked recent. "Mithrandir," I frowned, calling Gandalf to me.

"You feel it to?" Gandalf questioned.

I nodded. "I feel uneasy-this damage is recent. Perhaps we can convince Thorin to keep moving until we find something else."

Gandalf nodded his agreement and the two of us crossed over to the Dwarf. "Falathiel and myself feel that it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the Hidden Valley."

I glared at Gandalf when he mentioned that place.

"I have told you already," Thorin grumbled, "I will not go near that place."

"I agree with Thorin," I blurted out before I could stop myself, causing both males to stare at me like I had grown a second head. "They won't help."

"Why not?" Gandalf questioned, walking after Thorin. "The Elves could help us. We could get food, rest advice."

"I do not need their advice," Thorin scowled.

"We have a map that we cannot read," Gandalf continued to argue. "Lord Elrond could help us."

Lord Elrond, I spat in my mind, it was Lord Elrond who told my parents that there was something wrong with me when we visited Rivendell for the first time. I had a general dislike for the Elves of Rivendell since one of them had married my sister and taken the only friend I had in the world away from me.

"Help us?"Thorin laughed, pulling me out of my thoughts. "A dragon attacks Erebor, what help came from the Elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls, the Elves looked on and did nothing. You ask me to seek out the very people who betray my grandfather and betrayed my father."

"You are neither of them," Gandalf reminded him. "I did not give you that map and key for you to hold on to the past."

"I did not know that they were yours to keep," Thorin replied.

At this point I chose to step away from the conversation. I made my way to Oin and Gloin to help them get a fire going. When I offered them my help, they brushed me off so I went over to Durion to feed and unsaddle him.

"A word?" Thorin questioned from behind me.

"Yes, Master Dwarf?" I nodded whilst I searched for Durion's brush.

"You expressed dislike for you own kind," he pointed out. "I must ask why?"

"And I will refuse to tell you," I replied calmly. "It's not that I dislike them-it's that they wanted me to be something that I am not. All I have in this world is Spirit, Durion and Mithrandir, and I am all the better for it." I started brushing down Durion. "If you don't mind, I need to finish brushing Durion down then I'm gonna give Spirit a brush down. He's got burs and all sorts of mud in his coat."

"You are a strange Elf, mistress," he frowned.

"Falathiel," I corrected him. "As I said to Bilbo, I'mnot the kind that expects to be addressed by her airs and graces. I'll take first watching this evening," I also added. "Good evening, Master Dwarf." When I turned around, Thorin was gone so I set about to finishing brushing Durion's coat. Once I was finished, I fed Durion and hunted down Spirit who was being fed scraps of meat by Bofur. "I do apologise," I frowned, scratching Spirit behind the ears. "He's a bit of a freeloader, aren't you boy?"

Bofur chuckled. "He's good company, lass."

I laughed. "Ok, I feel odd, you calling me lass when I'm over five hundred. Call me Falathiel." I grabbed a chunk of fur at the back of Spirit's neck and dragged him away from Bofur with a quick explanation as to where I would be if anyone would need me. That made me laugh, like anyone would. The whole time I spent bathing and cleaning Spirit, only Bofur bothered to come and bring me something to eat-almost catching me dripping wet and partially undressed from the fight I'd had with Spirit to get him to clean up. Bofur told me that Gandalf had gone ahead to scout, this made me feel uneasy even though he was most likely cooling off after his fight with Thorin.

It was good, just the two of us lying in the grass looking up at the night sky.

We had been lying there for what seemed like an age before Spirit started to growl, his ears lay flat against his head as he got to all fours. I grabbed my weapons and followed Spirit at a run towards sounds of fighting. I loaded my bow and broke through the trees just in time to see three gigantic trolls fighting against thirteen Dwarves with one Hobbit ducking in and out of the fighting. I took aim and loosened an arrow straight at the trolls.

It didn't seem to help much.

I spun around and froze when I, along with the Dwarves, saw Bilbo being held by the trolls. I cursed in my head as the trolls ordered us to lay down our weapons. I loaded an arrow in my bow and took aim straight at the troll's eye as everyone lay their weapons down.

"Lay them down," someone hissed behind me.

"You're not short like the rest of them," one of the trolls pointed out.

"And you don't have hair," a second one added.

"No, I'm an Elf," I replied calmly. "I'm an Elf who has an arrow aimed at your eye, I could definitely hit it. Make your drop the Hobbit."

"Drop it," Thorin ordered.

I paused before I threw my bow on the ground along with my long knives and my throwing knives. Where was Gandalf when he was needed?


	6. Chapter 6

**++++++ I do not own the Hobbit or any affiliated characters apart from my OC. All rights belong to Tolkien ++++++**

**Six**

There were three things that I hated in this realm.

One-intolerance for other races.

Two-being told what I can do.

Three-being tied to a damn, forsaken tree.

I pulled on the ropes that held me to the tree and groaned inwardly as I watched the trolls start roasting the Dwarves on a spit. I tried pulling on the ropes again, ignoring the pain as they cut into my skin.

"It won't work," Kili hissed.

"Shut up!" I snapped back. "I almost got it!"

Over by the fire we could all hear the trolls bickering about how to cook the Dwarves and what to do with me. I had heard the word delicacy mentioned several times to which I followed with a few improvised swear words uttered in Elvish. As one of the trolls tied me to the tree, away from the Dwarves, Spirit took off into the forest, the troll gave chase but came back empty handed. Spirit was smart enough to go and find Gandalf and hopefully bring him back before any of us died.

"Never mind the seasoning!" their leader argued. "We ain't got all night! Dawn ain't fair away, so let's get a move on. I don't fancy being turned to stone."

I continued to pull against the ropes but stopped when Bilbo spoke up. His shouting, seemed to get their attention. Bilbo got himself to his feet and stared the trolls down-there was courage there in that little Hobbit even if he didn't know it.

"What about the seasoning?"

"Well have you smelt them?" Bilbo asked them. "You're going to need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up."

I laughed in my head. They did smell, but then again, so did I.

"What do you know about cooking Dwarf?"

"Shut up, and let the, uh, flurgaburburrahobbit talk!" snapped the leader.

I was interested to see what Bilbo was going to come up with.

"Uh-the secret to cooking Dwarf is to-um-ah-skin them first!" Bilbo grinned.

What? Skin them? In the trees I could hear something that wasn't Spirit or Durion or any of the other ponies. I scanned the trees and stopped when I saw a hooded and cloaked figure rush through the trees with a white flash behind him. It was Gandalf and Spirit.

Good wolf.

I followed Gandalf and Spirit as they dashed through the trees. When I glanced over Thorin, the Dwarf's eyes were flicking over me or Bilbo. I wriggled my arm a little and curled my hand tightly enough before I gripped the rope in my free and then pulled.

The idea was the more blood I had on my hand, the slipperier it would be. Or so I hoped. Suddenly the slack on the rope lessened and I looked around to see Spirit knowing through the ropes. Once my hands were free, I untied the ropes and instantly took to the trees. As a child I always used to climb trees and hide in them all day much to the chagrin of my parents.

"The Elf's missing!" I heard as I climbed through the trees. "The flurgaburburrahobbit distracted us so the Elf could escape."

I hooked my legs around a tree branch and swung down to grab a weapon-any weapon. When I pulled it up, I found that I had grabbed Thorin's sword. I shrugged and waited it in my hands, it was heavy but not the heaviest I had ever used. I'm sure Thorin would love me using his sword and getting my Elvin blood all over it.

"This little ferret is taking us for fools!"

"Ferret?" Bilbo frowned just as Bilbo appeared on the rock that overlooked the clearing.

"The dawn will take you all!" Gandalf shouted.

"Who's that?"

"No idea."

"Can we eat 'im too?"

Gandalf lifted his staff into the air and struck the rock beneath hi, splitting it in half. The rock fell sideways, allowing the sunlight to pour into the clearing. When the sunlight touched the trolls' skin, they started to turn into stone. Within moments, where there had once been three trolls there were know three stone statues.

I dropped down from the tree to untie Bilbo then assist the others' in freeing themselves as well as putting out the fire that the rest of the Dwarves were roasting on. When Thorin was freed from his sack, I handed him back his sword with a quick apology.

"You should get them looked at," Thorin advised me. "They look like they hurt."

I frowned. "Nothing I ain't dealt with before."

"Bilbo," Gandalf called out, "would you see to Falathiel's wounds?" he asked, a slight smile on his wizened face.

"Where did you go?" Thorin questioned Gandalf calmly as he put his armour on. "If I may ask."

"To look ahead," Gandalf answered truthfully and as cryptically as ever.

"What brought you back?" Thorin asked.

"Looking behind," Gandalf replied. I sat there on a rock as Bilbo did his best to clean the blood away. "Nasty business. Still, they are all in one piece."

"No thanks to your burglar," Thorin frowned.

"He had the nous to play for time," Gandalf replied. "None of the rest of you thought of that. Falathiel, you should know better than to take on three trolls, you need to think before you act. You could have killed Bilbo."

I glared at him and turned my gaze back to Bilbo. "Sorry, friend," I whispered. "If I had acted brashly, please accept my apologise."

Bilbo smiled. "I think you're the only friend I have here," he told me. "Apart from Gandalf, I suppose." He started to bandage my wrists. "Not too tight?"

I shook my head. "No. Thank you, Bilbo. You've been most kind to me, most kind. Which is more than I can say for anyone." With my free hand I scratched Spirit behind the ear. I leant forward and kissed Bilbo gently on the head than excused myself to go and saddle Durion, after I had collected my weapons.

The stallion was still by the creek I had left him near and as the sun started to rise, I saddled him and changed my underclothes for clean clothes. As I pulled the last strap, Spirit started to growl and snap again. All I could think of was what now?

I drew my knives and head back towards the company. The first think both Spirit and I noticed was not the extra member in our company but the eight giant rabbits attached to a sled. I turned to Gandalf and a grin broke out on my face when I saw who our company was. "Radagast!" I grinned. "Radagast the Brown!"


	7. Chapter 7

++++++ I do not own the Hobbit or any affiliated characters apart from my OC. All rights belong to Tolkien ++++++

++++++ Italics in the characters speaking Elven ++++++

**Seven**

In the centuries I had been travelling Middle-Earth, I had met three out of five members of the Istari. Saruman the White was a great wizard but he was forever obsessed with the pursuit for more power, Gandalf the Grey was forever spitting out riddles and meddling in the affairs of men, and Radagast the Brown was a gentle soul who concerned himself with plants and birds and beasts of all kinds. Radagast didn't worry about the affairs of men or Elves or Dwarves which is why I needed to know why he was here.

"Falathiel," Radagast exclaimed, seemingly delighted to see me.

"What's going on?" I questioned. The Dwarves and Bilbo were standing by at a distance but listening in at the same time.

"The Greenwood is sick," Radagast told both Gandalf and myself. "A darkness has fallen over it. Nothing grows any more, at least nothing good. The air is foul with decay, but worst are the webs."

"Webs?" Gandalf frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Spiders, Gandalf," Radagast whispered. "Giant ones. Some kind of spawn of Ungoliant, or I am not a wizard. I followed their trail. They came from Dol Guldur."

"Dul Guldur?" Gandalf frowned. He shook his head. "But the old fortress is abandoned."

Radagast stared at him. "No, Gandalf. It is not."

"I don't understand," I spoke. Gandalf had told me once during a stormy night all about the ancient battle of Dul Guldur. He told me how Galadriel had destroyed the fortress walls with her Elven Ring, Nenya.

"A dark power dwells there, such as I have never felt before. It is the shadow of an ancient horror, one that can summon the spirits of the dead. I saw him Gandalf. From out of the darkness, a Necromancer has come."

Gandalf and I turned to each other, his face was consumed with worry, I just felt sick. Necromancers were bad news. "Now a necromancer…are you sure?"

Radagast produced something out of his robes and handed it to Gandalf. I watched as my teacher untied the object and opened it, my body shrank back at the site of the Morgul Blade in Gandalf's hands.

"Cover it!" I snapped. "Gandalf! Cover it!" I shouted.

Gandalf quickly covered the blade and rubbed my shoulder gently. "Are you ill?"

"That was not a nice feeling," I replied, trying to catch my breath. "It was evil…pure evil…how can a blade be pure evil? I felt as though I was drowning in ice…how is that possible?"

Gandalf opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by howling in the distance.

"Was that a wolf?" Bilbo frowned. "Are there-are there wolves out there?"

The Dwarves shook their heads.

"Wolves?" Bofur frowned. "No. That is not a wolf." Just as the words left his mouth, a warg appeared behind them. It leapt of the rock straight into Ori, knocking him the ground. Spirit took to the warg, leaping on its back and biting at its back. Thorin slashed at the warg, killing it with what appeared to be an Elvin blade. Another warg attacked from the side of the clearing, Kili took it down with an arrow and Dwalin dealt the killing blow.

"Warg scouts!" Thorin spat. "Which means an orc pack is not far behind."

"Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?" Gandalf demanded to know.

"No one," Thorin answered.

"Who did you tell?" Gandalf asked again.

"No one!" Thorin argued. "I swear. What in Durin's name is going on?"

"You are being hunted," Gandalf replied.

"We have to get out of here!" Dwalin shouted.

"We can't! We have no ponies!"

"I'll draw them off," Radagast volunteered.

"These are Gundabad wargs, they will outrun you!" Gandalf argued.

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits," Radagast smirked, "I'd like to see them try."

I grabbed Durion's reigns and pulled him over. "We split up," I told Gandalf and Radagast. "Me and Durion go one way, Radagast the other, we draw them out. Where will you take them Gandalf?"

Gandalf narrowed his eyes.

I sighed and nodded. I knew exactly where he was going to take them. "I'll meet you there. Bofur, Spirit will go with you."

"Yes, lass," Bofur nodded.

I mounted Durion and without a second thought, we took off through the trees with Radagast, splitting up the moment we came into contact with the orc pack that was chasing us. The orc pack broke apart, several wargs took chase after me.

They followed us through the rocks and trees, Durion was used to darting in and out of tight spaces, this gave us the opportunity to take the orcs out with several cleverly placed knife strikes and a couple of arrows. The two of us headed towards the Hidden Path where we were to meet up with Gandalf. When we got there, the Dwarves were being struck at by orcs and wargs simultaneously.

Gandalf was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is Gandalf?" Kili yelled as he fired at the wargs.

"He has abandoned us!" Dwalin cursed.

I joined Kili in firing arrows from a top Durion,

"Hold your ground!" Thorin ordered.

Suddenly Gandalf stuck his head up from a crack in the rocks-he had found the hidden pass.

Thorin looked at Gandalf. "Come on!" he shouted. "Quickly! All of you! Go! Go! Go!"

Durion and I darted in and out of the wargs, slashing away with my long knives as the fight became close and personal.

"Falathiel!" Thorin shouted. "You're next!"

"GO!" I shouted at Thorin who stood beside Spirit at the top of the rock staring back at me. "THORIN! SPIRIT! GO!" I twisted my body a top of Durion and fired a shot at the orcs and wargs that were coming towards me. When I turned back, both my companions had disappeared into the rocks giving me a chance to fight unhindered. I jumped off the horse and immediately he took off from the fight, leaving me with just my two knives and no one at my back.

The warg riders surrounded me in a circle just as a series of horn calls were heard through the planes. "Elves," I whispered. At the sound of the horns the wargs started to break away from me just in time for a small company of Elven riders to come bursting through the trees. Ignoring the obvious predicament that I was in, I joined the fray, hacking and slashing until it was only the Elves that were left. I sheathed my weapons and stood with my back to the rocks in case I needed a quick escape as one horse in particular came towards me.

"_I find it interesting that a lone Elf is found wandering the borders of our lands_," the rider spoke. His tall baring and stubborn face was the same of he who told my parents that there was something wrong with me as a child.

"My Lord Elrond," I bowed, speaking in the tongue of man.

"_You are Falathiel_," Elrond spoke, "_daughter of Nestarion and Caladwen, sister of Eleniel, wife of Tegalad. What brings you to our borders?_"

"I prefer if we speak in the common tongue," I answered. One of the Elves came over to me, Durion's reigns in hand. He bowed his head when he handed me the reigns, I did not bow back. "And my business is my own."

"_Bring her_," Elrond ordered.

As I mounted Durion, I found myself sitting between two Elves, each with a striking resemblance to Lord Elrond. I kept my eyes on the back of Durion's neck as we made our way to the Valley of Imraldis. Seeing Rivendell and other Elves after being separated from my own kind for a number of years reminded me more than ever of home.

The mounted soldiers descended into the valley via a web of intricate pathways and bridges carved by the finest of stone-smiths. Below I could see the company as they closed ranks. Unfortunately I was still being held by my Elven guard.

Elrond separated himself from his men and approached Gandalf once he had dismounted. They were speaking but I was unable to hear about what but sure enough, Elrond motioned for my guard to release me. "Take care of my horse or I will skin you alive," I snapped at my guard before I dismounted and approached the company. Spirit met me half way, covering me in as much puppy love as a wolf could.

"Welcome, Thorin, son of Thrain," Elrond bowed, turning his attention from Gandalf and myself to Thorin.

"I do not believe we have met," Thorin spat.

"You have your grandfather's bearing," Elrond replied. "I knew Thror when he ruled under the Mountain."

"Indeed," Thorin nodded. "He made no mention of you."

Elrond ignored the obvious insult and started sprouting orders for food and wine to be brought for the Dwarves.

"What is he saying?" Gloin growled. "Does he offer us insult?"

"He's offering us food," I spoke up. "I suggest you take advantage of the hospitality that is offered you but advise that we should leave as soon as possible."

"You are uneasy here," Thorin pointed out as we started to follow Gandalf and Elrond. "You do not seem at home amongst your own kin."

"I may look like an Elf but what beats beneath my chest is the heart of someone else," I replied. "I do not seek the peace of the forest but instead I enjoy the thrill of war and of the hunt. This makes me feel uneasy."

"I agree with you," Thorin nodded. "You will not breathe a word of our journey."

"What journey?" I asked him. "I do believe I was just on a stroll when I came across you. I know nothing of a journey that isn't mine to speak of."

"I think I may trust you, yet," Thorin whispered.

I went to open my mouth but stopped when I saw at first glance, an Elf-Maiden standing in the open hallway wearing a sun yellow dress, her ebony curls falling freely around her head like a cloak and she was wearing one of the finest head pieces I had ever seen. I fell behind the company of Dwarves with Spirit and looked into those brilliant emerald green eyes. "Eleniel?" I whispered.

"_Falathiel_," she bowed. "_Not a word in over four hundred years and suddenly you are here amongst a company of Dwarves. You shame our family, sister._"

"I shame no one," I replied, stepping back. "These Dwarves have more honour in their stature and their bearing than a thousand Elves ever will. I had missed you. Only now do I realise how much of a mistake missing you really is. Good day, Lady Eleniel." I bowed my head and followed after the company.

"Who was that?" Kili questioned.

"My sister," I answered calmly.

"Really?" Fili laughed. "You two look nothing alike."

"She used to be my best friend," I replied.

"What happened?" Kili inquired.

"Lord Elrond told my parents there was something wrong with me," I growled. "Just because I had an affinity with darkness and shadow. Eleniel made it all better and then she married someone from Rivendell, we fought and she called me an abomination. So I left. We fell apart."

So I ran away and became a blade for hire and four hundred years later I find myself in a company of Dwarves on a journey to reclaim the Lonely Mountain-by Elven standards, sure there was something definitely wrong with me but I'd rather be what I am instead of intolerant like the Elves.


	8. Chapter 8

**++++++ I do not own the Hobbit or any affiliated characters. All rights belong to Tolkien ++++++**

**Eight**

I will give you one thing that the Elves have going for them and that is the simple comfort of a hot bath. I had been lying in the warm tub of water for an hour whilst the Elves prepared a feast, the only contact I'd had was with an Elf-Maid who came in with a clean set of clothing for me. The fact that it wasn't a dress totally shocked me, but just some leggings and a tunic with new underclothes.

The maiden took one look at me and made a small gasp when she saw my skin. I guess it was uncommon to see Elves with tattoos. She made a sign of the Vala against her body and left, mumbling something about black marks. It made me laugh-the black tattoos popped out on my pale skin. I got out of the bath and dried off with towels that smelt like jasmine and lavender. I dressed and made my way down to where the feast was already in full swing.

"_Nice of you to join us, Lady Falathiel,_" Elrond spoke as he examined Thorin's new blade. "_Please, take a seat._"

I glared at him. "I'd rather sit with the Dwarves, thank you," I replied, staring at the empty seat beside Thorin.

Gandalf huffed. "And here I was asking for reprieve from the stubbornness of Dwarves when your stubbornness is just as bad. Take a seat where one is given."

I sat down beside Thorin mumbling under my breath and stared at the plate in front of me wishing for some meat of some kind.

"As I was saying," Elrond spoke to Thorin. "This is Orcrist, the Goblin Cleaver. A famous blade, forged by the High Elves of the West, my kin. May it serve you well," he bowed when he handed the blade back to Thorin before he set to examining Gandalf's new blade. "And this is Glamdring, the Foe-Hammer, sword of the King of Gondolin. These swords were made for the goblin wars of the First Age. How did you come by these?"

Gandalf took his sword back. "We found them in a troll hoard on the Great East Road, shortly before we were ambushed by orcs."

Elrond paused. "And what were you doing on the Great East Road?"

"I don't think it's any of your business," I grumbled. "Whatever business Thorin seeks to undertake is business of his own. You shouldn't stick your nose in where it doesn't belong, Lord Elrond."

"Falathiel!" Gandalf frowned. "We are guests in Lord Elrond's halls."

I rolled my eyes. "Guest, Mithrandir? Guests? Do you see how they treat their guests? It is Thorin's business, no one else's."

"You always were angry, even as a child," Elrond pointed out. "And Elfling has never once been born with powers over shadow until you came into this world. Your parents merely wanted a way to help you. As Elves, we are peaceful creatures. We do not go out seeking battle and death as you do-as you have always done."

"So please tell me how you were going to help me," I frowned. "Teaching me to heal and follow Lady Arwen around would not calm this so called anger I had in my heart. That's what you told my parents anyway. Haldir was doing a perfect job at teaching me to control my anger. I am content with the shadows-Gandalf has taught me to control it so I don't get so angry any more. It only happens when people treat me like I am dumb."

Gandalf cleared his throat. "As I said, we are guests here, Falathiel. Do not start fights with our host."

I pushed my chair back and stood up. "Please excuse me."

"Where are you going?" Gandalf questioned.

"My room," I shouted back. I whistled at Spirit who was sitting with Bofur, he glanced up and jumped after me as I made my way back towards my room. When I came around the corner near my room I walked straight into a small Elfling holding a handful of flowers. She fell backwards and hit the ground with a thud.

"_Lothiriel!_" an Elven guard called out. He rushed over to us and picked the child up of the ground. "_Please, she wasn't looking where she was going._"

"She's a child," I smiled. "Give her the freedom to be childish whilst she can. Lothiriel is a pretty name. I am Falathiel."

The Elf nodded. "_Yes, you are my wife's sister._"

"And you're Tegalad," I nodded. "So you and my sister had a child? Congratulations. Now if you will excuse me, I'm gonna grab my bow and go hunt down a rabbit or something. Spirit does not survive on leaves and grass, and neither do I."

"Will you join us for dinner?" Tegalad asked me. "Unless of course you are dining with the Dwarves and Lord Elrond?"

I shook my head. "I'm sorry, Tegalad, I can't. I wouldn't want my shame to rub off on Eleniel or your daughter. Excuse me." I went around the two of them and once I was in my room I closed the doors. Once I was geared up, I put my cloak on and got ready to go hunting when there was a knock on my door. "Go away!"

"It's me," Gandalf spoke.

"What do you want?" I questioned.

"Thorin requests your presence to consult with Lord Elrond," Gandalf replied.

I opened the door. "Thorin requests my presence? Really?"

"I do believe your little display had Thorin Oakenshield convinced you hate your own kind as much as he hates them," Gandalf frowned. "Will you come?"

"Of course," I nodded. I removed my bow and quiver then followed Gandalf to one of Rivendell's may halls. There Elrond was waiting with Bilbo, Balin and Thorin.

"_Master Thorin would not speak unless you were present,_" Elrond told me. "_It seems you have made friends with the Dwarves when we could not. Congratulations, Falathiel._"

"Show Elrond the map" Gandalf urged now that we were away from prying eyes and ears.

Thorin shook his head. "It is the legacy of my people. It is mine to protect as are its secrets."

Gandaf sighed. "Save me from the stubbornness of Dwarves. Your pride will be your downfall. You stand here in the presence of one of the few in Middle-Earth who can read that map. Show it to Lord Elrond."

Thorin remained silent as he thought over Gandalf words before he started to hand the map to Elrond.

"Erebor," Elrond whispered, staring at the map of the Lonely Mountain. "What is your interest in this map?"

"It's mainly academic," Gandalf lied. "As you know, this sort of artefact sometimes contains hidden text. You still read Ancient Dwarvish, do you not?"

Elrond walked away from the group, studying the map as he went. After a moment, he spoke. "_Cirth Ithil._"

"Moon runes," Gandalf whispered. "Of course. An easy thing to miss."

"Well in this case, that is true," Elrond agreed. "Moon runes can only be read by the light of a moon of the same shape and season as they day on which they were written."

"Can you read them?" Thorin questioned.

Elrond didn't answered as he began to lead us to an open area just outside the hall that was in fact the side of a cliff surrounded by waterfalls. "These runes were written on a Midsummer's Eve by the light of a crescent moon nearly two hundred years ago," he answered, sitting the map on a large crystalline table on the cliff's edge. "It would seem that you were meant to come to Rivendell. Fate is with you, Thorin Oakenshield. The same moon shines upon us tonight."

Rays of moonlight hit the map causing a series of ancient blue lines to become visible.

"Stand by the grey stone when the thrush knocks," Elrond translated, "and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole."

"Durin's Day?" Bilbo questioned.

"It is the start of the Dwarves new year," Gandalf explained. "When the last moon of autumn and the first sun of winter appear in the sky together."

"This is ill news," Thorin frowned. "Summer is passing, Durin's Day will soon be upon us."

"We still have time," Balin urged him. "Time to find the entrance. We have to be standing at exactly the right spot at exactly the right time. Then, and only then, can the door be opened."

Elrond looked at Thorin with a grim line on his face. "So this is your purpose, to enter the Mountain."

"What of it?" Thorin scowled.

"There are some who would not deem it wise," Elrond warned him.

Thorin snatched back the map.

"What do you mean?" Gandalf questioned.

"You are not the only guardian to stand watch over Midddle-Earth," Elrond replied. "Master Thorin, Master Balin, Master Baggins, Mithrandir would you please excuse us?"

The Dwarves and Bilbo left the room with a frown and questions, Spirit went with them followed by Gandalf leaving the two of us in the cliff side hall.

Elrond turned. "_The White Council will meet,_" he advised me. "_However, Lady Galadriel wishes to meet with Falathiel first._"

"Lady Galadriel?" I asked. "Lord Elrond-"

"_Well met, Falathiel_," came the musically, calm voice of the Lady of Light. "_What mess have you gotten yourself into?_"

I wouldn't go so far as to call it a mess, I thought as I turned around. "Lady Galadriel," I whispered, bowing my head in respect.

"_We need to talk_."


	9. Chapter 9

**++++++ I do not own the Hobbit or any affiliated characters apart from my OC. All rights belong to Tolkien ++++++**

**Nine**

When I sat down on the lounge across from Lady Galadriel I tucked my knees up underneath me and looked into those ancient blue eyes that stared right back into me. "You wanted to speak with me, my lady?"

"It has been a long time since anyone from Lorien has seen or spoken with you," Galadriel spoke in the common tongue, a slight smile on the corner of her lips. "I understand that you have been travelling, trying to find yourself a place in this world."

I nodded. "Yes, my lady." I may have had a general distrust of Elves in general but Lady Galadriel was always a favourite. I liked her, she always sat back and calculated, trusting in her visions and the power of the forest. Galadriel lived in Caras Galadhon with her husband Lord Celeborn whereas my family lived in Cerin Amroth but my mother travelled to Caras Galadhon several times a week to serve the Lord and Lady.

"Mithrandir has been teaching you well," she noted.

"How did you-" I stopped and shifted in my seat. "Of course you would know…yes…he has been teaching me well."

"Are you set upon this path?" Galadriel asked me, her blue eyes still boring into my soul, never blinking, just watching. "Are you set upon this path to assist Thorin Oakenshield take back his home or will you come home yourself? You have been dreaming of home."

I paused. You could never lie to this Elf, never. "I am set," I nodded. "I am set on my path, my lady. I signed a contract…although….even if I didn't sign it I still would have come along. After drifting around the wilderness for so long, I feel sense and purpose."

Galadriel leant forward and took my hand in hers. "There is a darkness in you, Falathiel," she whispered, "a deep darkness that is working its way through your heart, infecting everything inside you." Gently, she trace a finger along he jaw of my face. "You will face dangers in this quest, dangers that can possibly twist the very fabric of your being…in Eryn Lasgalen you will find evil that will either make you or break you."

"Evil in Eryn Lasgalen?" I repeated. "What kind of evil?"

"A dark malice," Galadriel whispered. "Powers like yours are not natural in the world of Elves but they are controllable. Elves can work magic with nature, we are craftsmen, great healers, seers…never has one been born with the power to manipulate the shadows and struggle against true darkness. You are the first of your kind to be born, a Dark Elf. I urge you to keep on this path, continue with the Dwarves, go to Erebor. Reclaim their home and you might find something to help you in your own search."

Now I was confused. "Do you want me to stay or do you want me to go?" I asked her. "My lady, you speak in riddles, I do not understand. I already deal with Mithrandir speaking in riddles."

"You must do what is in your heart," Galadriel smiled. "What does your heart tell you?"

"I must honour my deal," I answered. "I must continue on this path and help Thorin reclaim his home."

"Your parents would be proud of you, Falathiel," she smiled.

I laughed. "That's not what my sister tells me."

"Most Elves do not see the point in leaving their home," Galadriel answered. "They spend their whole lives buried in the trees of their respective realms but you travel and see all branches of life. You ride with men, travel with Dwarves, take food with Hobbits-you live all aspects of life…that, my dear, is truly living. I am glad you have decided to keep on this path. You will be the first of your kind to forge a unique friendship with creatures as stubborn as Dwarves."

"Thorin hates me," I informed her with a slight laugh.

Galadriel smiled. "Thorin Oakenshield is beginning to trust you…this is a learning experience for you both."

"My lady, what is the White Council?" I questioned.

"It is a council consisting of myself, Mithrandir, Saruman the White and Lord Elrond," she replied before she pulled her hands away from mine and picked up a mahogany box that was sitting behind her. I had thought it part of the decoration but now I could see that it had my family crest of a white horse and rose vines stamped into the wood. "This is a gift from your parents. When I informed your mother of your intention in Rivendell, she wished you blades that would help you in combat instead of the ones you stole."

I blushed and opened the box to found that inside there rested two black long knives sitting inside intricately decorated scabbards of the finest leather-these also held our family crest. "They've served me well in the past four hundred years," I laughed. I lifted the knife out and pulled it from the scabbard. The Pommel was black and made from the finest metal etched with leafy, silver vines and small rubies trailed along the vines, the blade itself glistened in the moonlight and the metal was etched with the word _Narylfiel_. "Fire brand." I read out before I sheathed the blade and picked up the other. The blade was identical to the first, only that it was littered with small sapphires and the word _Mornenion_ was etched into the metal. "The Dark Water…my lady…these are two good for me."

"You will need them in the times to come," Galadriel smiled.

I put the blades back into the box and sat it down beside me. "When you return to Lothlorien…will you tell my parents that I love them and that I miss them?" I smiled nervously.

She nodded. "Perhaps you will even come and visit once your journey is over."

"Perhaps," I smiled.

"You should go and relax, enjoy your time here," Galadriel advised me. "These are the last comforts of home that you will see for a long time."

I stood up and bowed my head in respect for the Lady of the Woods. "Well met, my lady," I smiled. "Thank you for the gift." Before I left, I removed my long knives and sat them on the couch. "Would you please return these to Haldir? Thank you."

Galadriel smirked but she didn't say anything as I left the hall.

Instead of going back to my rooms, I searched for the Dwarves, finding them smoking their pipes out in the fresh night air. "Thorin?"

"What is it, Falathiel?" Thorin questioned. He turned away from Balin, Fili and Kili and looked to me as I approached.

"I fear we should leave," I whispered to him. "The White Council meets, Saruman the White is here. He will try and put a stop to this. We need to leave as soon as possible."

"Are you sure?" Thorin questioned. "Are you positive?"

I nodded. "Yes. We should leave whilst they met."

"Go pack," Thorin ordered.

I took off back to my room and started to pack my clothes. Hopefully we could get out of here before we were stopped.


	10. Chapter 10

**++++++ I do not own the Hobbit or any affiliated characters apart from my OC. All rights belong to Tolkien ++++++**

**Ten**

For the next few days we travelled over hills and rivers, spending hours navigating rocky hillside and trying not to fall off the edge of cliffs. In all my years I thought I had seen everything until one night as we filed one-by-one down a rocky path in the midst of a violent storm. The wind and the rain never bother me so much, since Elves were naturally light on their feet but the Dwarves and poor Bilbo were suffering from the harsh weather.

Originally I had thought that it was just a normal thunderstorm but no-it was a thunder battle between stone giants. My father would have wanted to sit and study the giants in their natural habitat but the company needed shelter or someone would die. We sought shelter in a deep cave, dry but with no fire.

I sat on the edge of the cave with Spirit and Bofur, starting out in the night. I liked the Dwarf, he was odd, but shared his pipe with me and some dried meat with Spirit. Whilst we sat there, talking in hushed tones about many things in life, the two of us notice Bilbo trying to leave the cave. There had been an incident in the mountains where Bilbo almost lost his life by falling over the edge of the cliff, Thorin risked his life to save him and berated the Hobbit for missing his warm bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bofur questioned, catching Bilbo off guard.

Bilbo froze in his spot. "Back to Rivendell."

Bofur jumped up and shook his head. "No, no, you can't turn back now, you're part of the Company. You're one of us."

Bilbo shook his head. "I'm not though, am I? Thorin said I should have never come, and he was right. I'm not a Took, I'm a Baggins, I don't know what I was thinking. I should never have run out my door."

I glanced around us and my eyes settled on Thorin who was watching thoughtfully and quietly.

"You're homesick," Bofur cut in. "I understand."

"No you don't," Bilbo argued back. "You don't understand! None of you do-you're Dwarves. You used to-to this life, to living on the road, never settling in one place, not belonging anywhere."

Bofur was taken aback by that comment and Bilbo knew it.

"I am sorry, I didn't…" Bilbo started.

"No, you're right," Bofur nodded. "We don't belong anywhere. I wish you all the luck in the world. I really do." He put his hand on Bilbo's shoulder and smiled. He started to walk away but Bofur's eyes were trained on Bilbo's sword.

It was glowing blue.

As were mine.

Thorin and I jumped up as the sound of heavy machinery echoed throughout the cave and cracks appeared in the sand on the floor. "Wake up!" Thorin shouted. "Wake up!"

The floor of the cave suddenly collapsed underneath us. I tried to reach out for something to grab onto but I was unlucky enough to be sucked into the darkness with my companions. When I hit the floor with a thud, instinct took over and I instantly twisted my body out from the tangled pile of Dwarves. We were in a wooden cage underground, deep within the mountain. Shrinking back into the shadows, I disappeared completely from view to watch as a horde of goblins attacked the company and taking their weapons before they dragged them away. I pulled the hood up on my cloak and started off in the darkness after the goblins and their prisoners. I followed the horde through a vast network of tunnels and wooden bridges towards a great throne room and the platform of the Great Goblin himself. I grimaced and the gigantic goblin with a large, swinging chin that was completely covered in warts. The Dwarves weapons were all piled together and as I did a head count I realised that we were missing Bilbo.

The Great Goblin jumped off his throne and approached the company. "Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?"

"Dwarves, your malevolence."

"Dwarves!" the Great Goblin hissed.

"We found them on the front porch."

"Well," he shouted, "don't just stand there-SEARCH THEM! EVERY CRACK! EVERY CREVICE!" I watched the Goblins searched the Dwarves thoroughly, throwing away everything that they found. "What are you doing in these parts? Speak!"

No on responded.

"Well then," he smirked, "if they will not talk, we'll make them squawk! Bring out the Mangler! Bring out the Bone Breaker! Start with the youngest!" The Great Goblin pointed towards Ori but Thorin was quick to out himself to spare the youngster the pain of torture at the hands of Goblins.

"Wait!" he shouted.

The Great Goblin smirked. "Well, well, well, look who it is. Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror-King under the mountain. Oh-but I'm forgetting, you don't have a mountain. And you're not a King. Which makes you nobody, really. I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just the head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak, an old enemy of yours. A Pale Orc astride a White Warg.

Azog the Defiler.

"Azog the Defiler was destroyed," Thorin argued. "He was slain in battle long ago."

"So you think his defiling days are done, do you?" He turned to a tiny Goblin sitting in a basket and holding a slate. "Send word to the Pale Orc-tell him I have found his prize."

I watched the tiny goblin disappear from view.

"I really wish you hadn't done that," I spoke up as I stepped out of the shadows.

The Great Goblin shrieked in surprise and terror when I pulled my hood off my head. "Who are you Elf and how did you get into my home?"

"The front door," I smirked. "As I said, I wish you hadn't done that."

The Great Goblin stared at me and it was as if a thought popped into his head. "Ah yes-you are the Elf…the Dark Elf that he wants. He said that you would be travelling with the Dwarves. Thirteen Dwarves, one Hobbit, a Wizard and the Dark Elf, daughter of light. First and only one of her kind. Azog will proudly deliver you to him."

"He who?" I questioned him, keeping my ground.

The Great Goblin smirked. "The Necromancer."


	11. Chapter 11

**++++++ I do not own the Hobbit or any affiliated characters apart from my OC. All rights belong to Tolkien ++++++**

**Eleven**

I fell silent whilst I stood there, staring into the darkness. I had heard Radagast speak about the Necromancer but as a whole I knew very little about him as a being in general. "What would the Necromancer want with me?" I questioned.

The Great Goblin laughed. "We don't ask…we just do as we are told. When the Necromancer asks us to acquire an item, we do as we are asked." As he spoke to me, one of the Goblins picked up Thorin's sword and slid it a few inches out of its sheath. He gasped and threw down the sword. It landed in the view of all the Goblins shrieked in terror and rage at the same time they retreated from the sword. "I know that sword!" the Great Goblin yelled. "It is the Goblin-Cleaver-the Biter, the blade that sliced a thousand necks. Slash them! Beat them! Kill them! Kill them all! Cut off his head!"

"NO!" I screamed as the Goblins surrounded me and started pulling me away from the company. "THORIN! KILI! FILI! LET ME GO!" Where was Gandalf?!

Suddenly there was a massive explosion of bright light and the sounds vibrating off the walls fell muted as a shockwave ripped through the area, flinging Goblins in the air. We were all knocked off our feet and when the light faded away a shadowy figure made itself known through the darkness. It was Gandalf. There he stood holding his staff and Glamdring in the other. Light slowly began to return to the area as everyone looked up, recovering from the shock.

"TAKE UP ARMS!" Gandalf shouted. "FIGHT! FIGHT!"

I didn't need to be told twice.

I drew Narylfiel and Mornenion before diving straight into the fight. The duel blades were incredibly easy to fight with, had it been possible, they would have cut through air itself. The Goblins attacked us with force and numbers, I dare say it would appear that they would win and I wouldn't get the answers that I was hoping to get from Gandalf. What did the Necromancer want with me? I'm just an Elf, a nobody compared to some of the powerful Elves out there. I slashed my glowing blades through Goblin after Goblin but still they poured upon us like a rushing tide.

"Follow me!" Gandalf shouted. "QUICKLY! RUN!"

I followed up behind Gandalf at the end of the line, taking out any who came from behind whilst Thorin charged a head like a true King. Through pathways and rickety suspended bridges, the company ran, fighting Goblins as they came at us. If we stopped for even a moment there would be none of us left and poor Bilbo was out there alone.

"GOBLINS!"

I glanced up just in time to find several Goblins swinging on ropes right at us. With lightning fast reflexes, I sheathed my blades and drew my bow, firing arrow after arrow at the Goblins and never missing my mark. Say what you want about the Elves but we are expert marksmen, the best in all of Middle-Earth.

Someone shouted my name, I was unsure who but I followed the sounds of my allies as we ran through the narrow halls and across the unstable bridges to find a way out of this madness.

A head of us I could see a bridge that went between to walls of the cavern but as we raced to cross it, the bridge started to splinter and the Great Goblin broke through from underneath the wood. He pulled himself up onto the bridge as more Goblins surrounded us on all sides. We were trapped.

"You though you could escape me?" he laughed. The Great Goblin swung his mace at Gandalf several times causing him to stumble backwards into the Dwarves. "Do you know what it is that travels with you? Give me Thorin, King under the Mountain and the Elf and I'll let you go free."

Gandalf was silent.

In all the years I had known him, silence from the wizard told me only one thing-he knew exactly what was going on.

"What are you going to do now, wizard?"

Gandalf leapt forward and struck the Great Goblin in the eye with his staff before he took a step forward and sliced his sword across the creature's belly. He fell to his knees and when Gandalf swung his sword straight through the Great Goblins neck. The weight of the huge Goblin plus the company started the bridge shaking. The next thing I knew, the section of the bridge broke out from underneath us and we fell straight through the crevice into the darkness. I reached out for the first thing I could find and blindly clung to whatever or whoever I had grabbed. We hit the ground with a gigantic thud that echoed throughout the cavern as wood and timber buried us. When I opened my eyes I found that I had been clinging onto Thorin like a child.

I wrenched my arm away. "Sorry, Thorin."

All he did was smirk.

I pulled myself up out of the wood and started looking around for my bow. I found it lying broken in two not far from where I had landed. I swore in my head and picked the bow up as Gandalf started ushering us away from the swarm of Goblins that were pouring over the rocks.

"There is only one thing that will save us!" Gandalf shouted. "Daylight! Come on! Here, on your feet!" He glanced at my broken bow and frowned. "Come now, we have no time to mourn."

I looked at Gandalf and held the broken bow close to me as we ran from the caves. Soon we broke out into the daylight, past pine trees and boulders. We stopped almost halfway down the mountain and Gandalf started counting us but froze when he came to Bilbo.

"Where's Bilbo? Where is our Hobbit? Where is our Hobbit?!"

"Curse the Halfling! Now he's lost?"

"I thought he was with Dori!"

"Don't blame me!" Dori argued.

"Well, where did you last see him?" Gandalf demanded to know.

"I think I saw him slip away, when they first collared us," Nori confessed.

"What happened exactly? Tell me!" the wizard shouted.

"I'll tell you what happened," Thorin growled. "Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He's though of nothing but his soft bed and his warm heart since first he stepped out of his door! We will not be seeing our Hobbit again. He is long gone."

"No, he isn't," came the familiar voice of Bilbo.

We all spun around as Bilbo stepped out from behind a tree, hand in pocket.

Gandalf breathed a sigh of relief as soon as he saw the Hobbit. "Bilbo Baggins! I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life!"

"Bilbo, we'd given up!" Kili chuckled. Ever the optimist.

"How on earth did you get past the Goblins?" Fili grinned.

"Does it matter?" I cut in. I dropped my broken bow on the ground beside me. "Just be thankful that he's back and let that be the end of it."

Thorin stared at me. "It matters, Falathiel. I want to know-why did you come back?"

"Look," Bilbo sighed. "I know you doubt me, I know you always have. And you're right, I often think of Bag End. I miss my books. And my armchair. And my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back, cause you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can."

I walked over to Gandalf who looked back over the mountain, searching for an attack that would sure come at any moment. "We need to talk."

"About?" he frowned.

"What does the Necromancer want with me?" I demanded to know. I grabbed his arm and forced him to face me. "Mithrandir, what does the Necromancer want with me?"

He paused. "We cannot speak of this now."

"WE SPEAK OF IT RIGHT NOW!" I yelled at him.

Everyone turned their attention to us.

"WE SPEAK OF THIS RIGHT NOW, MITHRANDIR WE SPEAK OF THIS RIGHT NOW!" I snapped. "Radagast said that there was a Necromancer in Mirkwood and Lady Galadriel told me that there is a great evil in Eryn Lasgalen. They are one in the same are they not?"

Gandalf pursed his lips together.

"What is a Dark Elf?" I questioned. "Aside from the obvious description in the race title-what am I, Mithrandir? Why would Lady Galadriel tell me that the dangers of this quest will twist the very fabric of my being? She said that in Eryn Lasgalen I will find evil that will either make me or break me."

Gandalf would have answered me if not for the sound of howling wolves in the distance.

Thorin gripped his sword. "Out of the frying pan…"

"…and into the fire," Gandalf finished. "Run! RUN!"


	12. Chapter 12

**++++++ I do not own the Hobbit or any affiliated characters. All rights belong to Tolkien ++++++**

**Twelve**

We had been running for what seemed like hours but no matter where the company went the wargs still followed. Behind me I could hear the wags howling and the Dwarves running over rocks and through trees, trying to outrun the danger behind them. I wish I still had my bow but it was broken in two and utterly useless.

Whilst I ran, my body twisted around at the same time I drew Narylfiel and Mornenion. A warg dove straight at me only to be met with Elven steel right in its face. There were wargs everywhere, it was a sure bet to say that we were definitely out of our depth and it was safe to say we were going to die.

I've always wanted to go down kicking rather than living in a forest full of tree lovers.

Standing side-by-side with the people I least expected to make my last stand with, I fought the evil that was coming to kill us.

"Up into the trees!" Gandalf shouted, cutting through my concentration. "All of you! Come on, climb! Bilbo, climb!"

"They're coming!" Thorin yelled, warning his kin as they scurried up the trees, seeking refuge.

"Falathiel!" Kili called out to me as I kept my feet on the ground. "Get to the trees!"

I ignored him as I continued dancing with the wargs, hacking, slashing, and stabbing until everyone was safely in the trees. I had planned to melt into the shadows but before I could, the wargs that were attacking stopped trying to attack the Dwarves and started to circle me. Eventually they stopped and turned as the White Warg with Azog on its back slowly approached. The White Warg growled as Azog stroked him, a twisted smirk of pleasure across his face. "_Nuzdigid? Nuzdi gast_?"

_Do you smell it? The scent of fear?_

I shook my head. No that wasn't right. I could understand what he was saying…I could understand the Black Speech…that's not possible? Right?

"_Ganzilig-I unarug obod nauzdanish, Torin undag Thrain-ob_."

_I remember your father reeked of it, Thorin, son of Thrain_.

I could understand. I wanted to curse and shout and bury myself in a hole in the ground but that would do me no good in the long run. Gandalf was up to something other than just helping take care of a simple dragon and I, as usual had dived straight into it without considering other options.

"_Kod, Toragid biriz. Thrak-izg Golog. Worori-da_!"

_That one is mine._

Thorin…

_Bring me the elf_.

Oh don't you dare.

_Kill the others!_

The wargs leapt passed me and started to try climbing the trees.

I gripped Narylfiel and Mornenion tightly and set my sights on Azog the Defiler, cut the head of the snake and the body will die. Moving my feet, one by one I started towards Azog, each timid step brought me closer and closer to the white giant. He laughed at the sight of me coming towards him, I didn't feel the fear of facing him, not if it was going to save the company. Suddenly from behind me there was a huge crash followed by the frantic shouts of the Dwarves. I turned just in time to see the trees falling down like dominoes until eventually it came to the tree on the very edge of the cliff. It was the last standing and full of Dwarves, a wizard and a hobbit.

Something grabbed me from behind, its arm twisting around my neck, cutting off my air. It kicked me in the back of the knee, forcing me to the ground before it wrenched my blades out of my hands. It was an orc. The orc held a blade up against my neck, cutting into my flesh. The position of the knife gave me no choice but to watch as Gandalf started lighting pinecones on fire and throwing them to the ground, forming a fire to protect the company. The wargs retreated from the fire causing Azgo to vent his displeasure and the Dwarves to cheer…until the tree they were in started to fall. I screamed out, the tree hit the ground with a ginormous thud only to hang across the cliff, sticking out into oblivion.

There was a low growling from the bushes beside me and my captor followed by a flash of white fur. Spirit knocked my captor to the ground and started tearing into him, until he was nothing but a mass of flesh and black insides. I got to my feet, picking up my weapons as I went. Spirit came up beside me, black blood dripping from his jaws, staining his fur.

Beside me, Thorin came, sword at the ready.

Azog stared at the two of us.

"Are you ready?" Thorin asked me.

"As I'll ever be" I answered truthfully. "I told you I will help you Thorin, even if it's stopping you from killing yourself."

Thorin charged Azog only to have the White Warg leap on him, knocking him to the ground. He got to his feet as the warg circled him, charging him again. Azog swung his mace, smashing Thorin in the face before he could react.

I shouted at Azog, trying to distract him from killing Thorin. I launched my entire body at Azog at the same time Spirit did. He swung his mace at Spirit, hitting him in the side and grabbed me around the throat. Spirit yelped out in pain as he hit the ground but struggled to get up. When he was on his feet again, Spirit charged Azog again, bitting onto the arm that held me. Azog threw me to the ground and ripped Spirit off his arm.

I picked myself up just in time to hear a violent crack followed by a thud to the ground. My eyes found their way to Spirit's body which lay lifeless on the ground. I rushed over to my companion and found no life in his body, a portion of bone sticking out at an odd angle of his neck. There was commotion behind me but I couldn't hear anything, just feel it in my bones. I closed Spirit's lifeless blue eyes and got to my feet, gathering my blades I turned to face Azog and the White Warg as they toyed with Thorin.

"You'll pay for that!" I shouted.

The White Warg threw Thorin several feet away andonto a flat rock nearby. Thorin Oakenshield landed heavily on the ground, his sword falling from his hand. There was no movement in the Dwarf.

"_Biriz torag khobdduddol_."

_Bring me the Dwarf's head_.

"COWARD!" I yelled. I cut down an orc that came at me, stabbing Narylfiel straight through its brain. The Warg Rider jumped from his warg and approached Thorin, he raised his sword and thrust down hard just as Bilbo, from out of nowhere slammed into the rider, knocking the two of them to the ground. He raised his little sword and stabbed straight into the orcs body, killing him. With a slight stumble, Bilbo got to his feet and raised his sword in defence of the unconscious Dwarf. I came up beside Bilbo, I could feel a trickle of blood rolling down my face but I ignored it.

"Courage, Bilbo," I whispered.

The wargs and their riders came towards us, snarling, biting, clawing.

"Courage in battle," I whispered. "Honour in death."

Then, in an unforeseen turn of events, Fili, Kili and Dwarlin plowed into the wargs from the side. We fought but we were still outnumbered.

Like I said-honour in death.

And then I heard it….large vibrations on the wind…the ear-piercing shriek of an eagle…

Something snatched me up from the ground, huge talons wrapped themselves around my torso in a deadly cocoon. In the other talon, the giant eagle gently picked up Spirit's body and carried us away from the fighting and the flames.

* * *

Many landscapes and great distances we soared. The eagles carried us far from danger and death, taking us someplace safe. A structure started to make itself known on the horizon, I knew this to be the Carrock, a massive rock structure shaped like a bear. I had camped out there many times with Spirit…

One-by-one, the eagles gently deposited us on the ground until there was none left. As soon as my feet hit the ground I rushed over to Spirit's body-I had to bury my best friend. I could hear a commotion behind me, I twisted my head and watched Gandalf attend to Thorin.

"The Halfling?" Thorin gasped.

"It's all right," Gandalf nodded. "Bilbo is here. He's quiet safe."

Dwalin and Kili helped Thorin to his feet only to have him shrug them off and make his own way towards Bilbo.

"You!" he growled. "What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say you would be a burden? Than you would not survive in the wild and that you had no place amongst us?"

Bilbo was unable to react.

I could see the look of fear and worry on Thorin's face.

"I have never been so wrong in all my life!" Thorin gasped.

As Thorin embraced the Hobbit, I turned back to Spirit and lay him gently on the ground.

"_Namarieor navaer mellon_," I whispered. "Farewell, friend."

"Falathiel," Thorin spoke.

I looked up. The Dwarf stood at eye-level with me for the first time in this whole journey.

"I know I have not been quiet in voicing my dislike for your kind since you joined us," Thorin started. "I may not like Elves, but there is one Elf I would have fight side-by-side with me, watch my back and that of the line of Durin. I would be proud to call you friend."

"And I you," I replied. I held out my hand for Thorin to take and when he did, I pulled him in for a hug. "Thank you, Thorin." I got to my feet and gazed out at the mountain in front of us.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bilbo gasped.

Gandalf nodded. "That, Bilbo Baggins, is Erebor, the Lonely Mountain. The last of the great dwarf kingdoms of Middle-Earth."


	13. Chapter 13

**++++++ I do not own the Hobbit or any affiliated characters apart from my OC. All rights belong to Tolkien ++++++**

**Thirteen**

It was dear Fili and dear Kili who took turns in carrying Spirit's body down the side of the Carrock. I buried him alone underneath the morning sky, the company left me alone as I dug in the earth but only when I lay his body in the soil did Thorin Oakenshield step in to help me finish the job. It was safe to say that I had such a friendship with these Dwarves but I couldn't help but feel as though something was missing.

The truth.

That was what was missing.

I wanted to ask Gandalf what was going on. I needed to know why I could understand the Black Speech and why I was so important to the Necromancer but time was of the essence. I knew my questions would take time to be explained and it was probably best that they be explained away from the company but it didn't stop Bilbo from asking questions. Ever since the incident with Thorin outside the Goblin caves, the Hobbit had become much more…much braver than before. There was something I was having trouble picking up on.

"Gandalf, why is it called the Carrock?" Bilbo questioned as we continued through the long grass. He turned to look back at the structure behind us.

"He called it the Carrock because carrock is his word for it," Gandalf spoke. As usual his answer came out in a way that only he would understand it. Not even I understood it. "He calls things like that carrock, and this one is the Carrock because it is the only one near his home and he knows it well."

"Who calls it?" I inquired. I had been in this are once or twice before but I knew not of anyone who loved around here.

Gandalf glanced at me. He could tell there was a lot on my mind but if I knew my teacher, and I did, he would not tell me what I wanted to know until he judged the time to be perfect. "That somebody that I spoke of is a very great person. You must all be very polite when I introduce you. I shall introduce you slowly, two by two, I think. And you must be careful not to annoy him, or heaven knows what will happen. He can be appalling when he is angry, though he is kind enough if humoured."

"Where are you taking us?" Thorin demanded to know. "Who is this person you speak of?"

Gandalf sighed crossly. "His name is Beorn and he is a skin-changer."

"So he owns the house I can see in the distance?" I spoke up. Leagues ahead of us, I could see a great wooden house surrounded by all manner of animals like horses, cattle, birds, rabbits, even bees. Near the house I could see a large black bear observing the company like I was observing it. Than it disappeared. I blinked and shook my head. "It's gone."

"What is gone?" Gandalf inquired.

"Nothing," I lied.

"Falathiel," the wizard spoke up. "Are you well?" he asked. "There appears to be something on your mind."

I brushed the wizards concern away and turned to him with a fake smile. "Shall we continue on to Beorn's?" I asked. "Once we reach our destination I think we should speak of the Necromancer and the plans he has for me. The Great Goblin said I had a pretty price on my head. Also, there is the fact that I can understand the black speech that troubles me. You are keeping secrets, Mithrandir." The look on his face gave away the troubles he was dealing with. "And you will tell me sooner rather than later because if we are going to Mirkwood as the Lady Galadriel predicted, then I will need to know what kind of evil will be before it takes me over and claims me as its own. If Radagast is right…then death shall take us all."

"You're a little dramatic, aren't you dear?" Gandalf questioned.

I laughed. "Well, Mithrandir, the situation calls for it. I just need to know what's going on and please, don't lie to me or make me solve and riddles."

He sighed. "We will speak tonight."

"Thank you," I smiled.

The closer we got to Beorn's wooden cottage, the louder the humming in the air became. The air was filled with gigantic bees, each time the Dwarves tried to swat one away, two would take its place.

"We are getting near," Gandalf announced when finally the cottage was in full view for all of us and not just me. The company walked through a large bee pasture, coming to a stop at a line of very tall and very ancient oak trees. The wizard came to a stop and we stopped behind him. "You had better wait here," he ordered, "and when I call or whistle, begin to come after me. You will see the way I go in-but only in pairs, mind about five minutes between each pair of you. Falathiel, I would have you come in last. Bombur, you come in before her. Can you do that?"

"Sure," I shrugged, sitting down on a rock. I busied myself with my thoughts as Gandalf disappeared with Bilbo. Two-by-two, the Dwarves vanished in five minute intervals until finally it was just me. I pulled out my dagger and started picking the dirt out from underneath my nails.

_I see you Elf_.

I almost dropped my dagger when I heard the voice. I looked around, there was no-one. I shrugged and went back to picking the dirt out.

_I see you_.

I jumped up from my rock and spun around. There was physically no one here apart from me and a bunch of bees but it didn't mean that there was mentally no one here. I closed my eyes and flung myself deep inside my mind like Gandalf had taught me and deep in the back of my mind, in the far reaches of darkness, there stood a figure cloaked in darkness.

_Who are you?_ I demanded to know.

_You know who I am_.

_The Necromancer_, I whispered. _The one in Dul Guldor...Get out of my head, you don't belong here._

He laughed at me. _There is room enough for me in here, room enough for both of us._

I opened my eyes but I was still surround by black.

_You shouldn't have opened your mind to me, Elf…I will be here…_

The second time when I opened my eyes, a giant bee landed on my nose and behind the bee was Thorin. "Falathiel? Are you okay?" he questioned.

I stared at him and shook my head to bring me back to reality. "Yes, Thorin. I'm fine. Just focusing on not getting stung by a bee." I put my dagger away and followed the Dwarf into the cottage belonging to the last shapeshifter in Middle-Earth.


	14. Chapter 14

**++++++ I do not own the Hobbit or any affiliated characters apart from my OC. All rights belong to tolkien ++++++**

**Fourteen**

I paid almost little to no attention to Beorn for the rest of the afternoon. I was tired which was a feat in itself for an Elf but I was lucky enough that Gandalf let me sleep. The giant, bear-like shifter and Thorin were the last thing I heard in my mind before sleep carried me off like when the eagles carried us.

* * *

_He was close…so close…she could almost taste it. _

_They would come this way soon, it was the only way that they could go to escape the darkness of the mines. All around her she could hear the drumming, the screeches, the shouts…something was about to happen, something that had not happened in a long time._

_She could now see them in front of her. Running…trying the safety of the Bridge of Kazud-Dum. She smirked. "Fools."_

_At the last second, he turned to face whatever was coming out of the darkness. He was ready to fight but the look on his face told her that he wasn't expecting her. "And we meet again, old friend," she spoke, "for the last time."_

_"There is another way," he told her pleadingly. _

_She laughed. "There is no other way, there ever was. Hand it over, Gandalf the Grey, and I shall let you all live."_

_"Whatever darkness has claimed your mind, fight it!" he urged. _

_"GANDALF!" _

_She laughed. "There will be no fighting, dying, yes. Fighting…" She smirked. "Well, I would hardly call it a fight. There's nine of you and one of me, this isn't a fight. This is sport." She stepped out onto the bridge. "I've waited a long time for this, a long time to see you fall. I need this. The last vestige of my old life is you, wizard."_

_She wrapped her cloak around her until her body was completely enveloped in the fabric before she vanished into the shadows. When she stepped out, she drew her dagger and thrust it straight into the wizards back. "My Lord Sauron sends his regards," she hissed, twisting the knife in deeper until it hit bone. "Goodnight, goodnight, dear old friend, you knew this day would come." _

_She wrenched the dagger from his back and in a swift second, pushed the wounded wizard off the bridge. "Goodbye Gandalf…"_

* * *

Thorin Oakenshield was shaking me as I screamed myself awake. I struggled against him, lashing out with my fists and my hands, trying to fight him until I realised it was him. Tears streamed down my face as I buried myself into the furs he was wearing. I could have held just a smidgen of decorum but I had just dreamt the death of one who I held dearer than myself so that was out of the question.

"It was just a dream,"Thorin assured me. He did not try and force me away from him, instead he just allowed me to cry. Most unbecoming of an Elf, I imagined he would say soon enough. But these comments never came. "I came to wake you, Bilbo suggested you should eat some food. You've been resting a day and a night now."

I pulled back. "A day and a night?" I gasped. I brushed the tears off my face. "This isn't possible."

He nodded. "You should come and eat before the rest of my brethren eat your share…again."

I paused. "Will you not ask me about my dream?"

He shook his head. "Dreams are best kept to the interpretation of Elves and Wizards."

"But I'm an Elf," I objected.

Thorin smiled. "No, Falathiel. You are one of us. I would have you covered in jewels and swimming in gold once we retake Erebor."

"Keep your gold," I replied. "I do not want it. I care nothing for riches, only friendship which you and the company has given me. And I'd rather swim in water, gold would be terrible to swim through."

The Dwarf chuckled. "Come, food awaits you."

I got to my feet and stretched out whilst I peered out the makeshift window of Beorn's cottage. Thorin was right, I had been sleeping for a full day and night, I was starving.

_Kill the wizard_.

I froze.

_It will save me from doing it later_.

I shook my head and banished the evil voice from my mind as I made my way to the table filled with food. The entire company was there apart from Gandalf. A shiver ran down my spine, I wanted to forget that horrible dream. I needed to forget it. Taking a seat in between Fili and Kili, a plate of food and a mug of ale was shoved in front of me. I started to eat like a half-starved orphan only to slow down as the taste of food began to make my stomach curl at the thought of it. I had been so absorbed with my food and thoughts that when I looked up next, it was only myself and Gandalf sitting in the dining hall. He was smoking his pipe, making all different types of shapes with his smoke.

"Thorin informed me he woke you up screaming," Gandalf advised me.

"It was only a dream, Mithrandir," I lied. "Spirit is dead not yet two days and I had yet to have any sleep myself. The mind has a funny way of processing thoughts, Gandalf."

Gandalf paused. "My dear, if you expect me to tell you the truth than perhaps a little of your own would go a long way."

I slammed my fist on the table. "Don't! Don't you dare! You've been lying to me since we met. I know there is so much more to me. What am I?"

"A Shadow Elf," he answered truthfully. "The phrase itself means the Elf who walks in shadows. You already know a limited amount of this power, you use shadows to disappear from one place to the next, you use shadows to gather information. But there is so much more to this power you have than just the tricks you can do now. Imagine being able to manipulate the shadows of Lady Galadriel herself." I shuddered at the thought. "Why, you could have her own shadow kill her or kill anyone. Falathiel, in these powers is a connection to such darkness that if it were to ever get a hold of you, I fear that all would be lost."

"So," I frowned, "I would be a powerful ally to the enemy? This does not explain why I know the Black Speech." I sat back in my chair and pushed the plate away from me. "I'd never even heard of it before."

"I do not have the answer you seek," Gandalf answered.

Truth.

"If the enemy were to obtain an Elf such as yourself," he continued, "there will be nothing stopping you and his army from taking over the realms belonging to the Elves. Magic keeps evil away but you my dear, can erase that magic. This is why you are valuable to the Necromancer. You're a weapon."

I paused to take this all in. "Mithrandir, what is going on here?" I whispered. "There is more to this than just killing a dragon. Dul Guldor is so close to Erebor…do you think the Necromancer works against us? Does Azog follow his orders?"

"I fear the enemy may be moving," Gandalf frowned. "I fear many things, Falathiel. But I need answers and proof…" He glanced back at me. "Will you tell me your dreams?"

I stood up. "They're just dreams, Mithrandir…I need to be alone with my thoughts." I left the wizard alone without a second thought as I left the cottage. Breathing in the night air, I sat down beside the form of a giant black bear. "I'll keep you company," I whispered to it. "If you keep me company."

I didn't really want to be alone but what else is there?


	15. Chapter 15

**++++++ I do not own the Hobbit or any affiliated characters apart from my OC. All rights belong to Tolkien ++++++**

**Fifteen**

The following morning we left the safety of Beorn's cottage with fresh supplies of food, water and ponies, only when we agreed to return the mounts once we reached the edge of Mirkwood did Beorn leave us to our own devices. It was then that I wished Spirit and Durion were with me but my best friend was long dead and my faithful stead was munching the finest hay the Rivendell stables had to offer.

We travelled at a reasonable pace, stopping several times during the day to rest the ponies as well as ourselves. I sat behind Gandalf in complete silence thinking about how I'd lied to Gandalf and how I probably shouldn't have lied to him but how do you tell someone you had a dream of killing them? The answer is you don't. I was terrified…_ My Lord Sauron sends his regards_…that's what terrified me…Sauron isn't a viable threat…he can't hurt anyone. Can he? I'm so confused right now.

The thoughts going through my mind where darker than usual, the closer we got to Mirkwood, the worse I was starting to feel. The feeling of drowning was becoming more potent by the hour. What I wouldn't do to just give up and let it take me here. I dismounted the horse and approached the entrance to the Elven Gate only to have a wave of cold wash over me. I reached out and grabbed the tree, gasping for air.

"Falathiel," Gandalf spoke up behind me, "I think you should left something out of our previous conversation, don't you?" I turned to Gandalf and he cupped my chin and looked into my eyes for a moment before he stepped away from me, muttering under his breath.

"What?" I called after him.

"I was afraid of this," Gandalf huffed.

"Afraid of what?" I asked him.

He didn't say anything to me. "Set the ponies loose! Let them return to their master."

"Mithrandir!" I called after him.

"This forest feels sick," Bilbo whispered. "As if a disease lies upon it. Is there no way around, Gandalf?"

The wizard shook his head. "Not unless we go two hundred miles north, or twice that distance south. We cannot afford to lose more time." He walked in through the entrance of the forest and disappeared from sight altogether so I followed him to a statue of an elf covered with vines. I had assumed that this what was he was after but Gandalf moved to one of many trees in the forest and pulled back the vines to reveal a red eye painted on the bark.

I shrank back. "The Eye of Sauron!" I gasped. I reached out to grab his arm, pulling me towards him so that he faced me. "Mithrandir, I need to tell you something!"

Gandalf studied me closely. "Yes, my dear?"

"I had a dream where I stabbed you," I blurted out. "We were somewhere underground, Moria, I think I stabbed you and you fell…I need to get as far away from this place as I can, Mithrandir. I can feel its poison already."

"So can I, dear girl," Gandalf huffed. "Falathiel, you must understand that I keep things from you for a reason. I have my reasons, like trying to protect you as if you were my own daughter. Do you understand?" I nodded. I was never happy about the secrets and lies but I suppose he was right. "Now, have you ever heard anyone speak with you?"

"Yes," I answered. "It asked me to kill you."

"I must ask you to keep with the company," Gandalf advised me.

"I swore myself to Thorin, Mithrandir," I reminded him. "Lady Galadriel warned me what would happen…I underestimated the power of the enemy and my own strength. I am weak, Mithrandir. I'm used to feeling light, no troubles, but now I just feel cold, like I'm being smothered."

He reached out and squeezed my shoulder. "You are not, by any means, weak, child. You are young and strong. It means you're fighting it, just like you should be. Come, I need to ready my horse and you need to follow this company on the Elven Path. I'm proud of you, always remember that. You are the sum of all your parts, Falathiel. A little wild for what one expects of an Elf but I wouldn't have you changed for anyone in all of Middle-Earth. Keep fighting, child."

I looked over the red eye and gulped. "Thank you." I cleared my throat. "You're leaving, yes?" I inquired, motioning to the eye on the tree. "Where will you go?"

"It is better that you don't know," he advised me, scurrying from the trees. "If the Necromancer truly does hold a seed inside your mind, I do not want him to know I am coming."

It is not my concern, I tried to tell myself. Gandalf was doing it to protect me and would tell me when I needed to know. I followed Gandalf back to the company and pulled my growing hair out of my face. Whilst I was taking my stuff off the horse I kept my focus on the thought of Gandalf and my family, I even let my thoughts wander to the young lad who worked in Bree that often made eyes at me whenever I was there. Good thoughts of home and family would keep the Necromancer away from my mind at the moment. As I fixed the strap on quiver, missing the feel of my bow in my hands, Gandalf spoke words with Thorin, advising him of a place where to meet and not to enter Erebor without him. I would miss the company of the wizard but these Dwarves had a way of keeping me entertained with their merry ways.

"This is not the Greenwood of old," he advised, mounting the horse. "The very air of the forest is heavy with illusion that will seek to enter your mind and lead you astray. You must stay on the path, do not leave it. If you do, you'll never find it again."

Thorin cleared his throat, catching my attention. "Gandalf said you were ill."

I looked down at Thorin. "Ill? No-Thorin-I am not ill."

"He warned that the forest is making you ill," he repeated. "And that we were to watch you, report anything back to him if you started acting strangely."

"Then you had better start keeping track," I smirked, trying to act like I wasn't fighting a battle in my own mind. "I'm keeping company with thirteen Dwarves and a Hobbit, wouldn't you find that strange? What if we meet up with Elves in this place? One would think you're keeping me prisoner."

He smiled. "Well, come, Falathiel. We must reach the mountain before the sunsets on Durin's Day. We have one chance to find the hidden door. I will not miss it because of you."

"Lead the way than," I suggested. "I will follow up the rear."

One by one, the Dwarves and Bilbo marched into the forest with me bringing up the rear. This is what mortality must feel like, I thought, struggling to take in air as I walked. I was so absorbed in my own thoughts that it took me hours to realize that we'd lost the path. I stopped where I was standing in the middle of a rather large root system and stared at the dirt beneath my feet. We were lost in Mirkwood and I had a feeling that we were not entirely alone.


	16. Chapter 16

**++++++ I do not own the Hobbit or any affiliated characters apart from my OC. All rights belong to Tolkien ++++++**

**Sixteen**

The air inside the forest of Mirkwood was thick, dense with the smell of decay. No doubt the bodies of lost travellers like ourselves would be concealed somewhere with the forest, animals eating away at the fleshy remains.

Feeling tired, I slumped down on a rock and watched as the company trudged on passed me. Someone spoke to me but I couldn't understand anything.

_Come closer_.

I closed my eyes and lay my head back against the tree. "Just a few moments," I whispered. "Need…to sleep…"

* * *

_She approached the Black Gates alone, sitting on the back of a white stallion, black cloak glowing freely in the wind. At first glance all you would have seen was a horse and rider but she was so much more than that. The package that she held was more valuable than any in Middle Earth. As she came closer to the monolithic gates, a booming crunching sound swept through the area as orc and trolls worked on opening that gates for her entry.  
The two slowed to a slow walk as both horse and rider came through the gates to meet the man-if you could call it a man-in a black cloak waiting for her._

_"You're late," it hisses at her. "The Dark Lord has grown impatient waiting for you."_

_"The task he sent me forth to complete was not an easy task," she replied with a scowl on her pretty face. "I have been searching Middle-Earth for months, nay, years, searching for what he seeks. I send forth a messenger to tell you of my impending arrival and a mire two weeks later you tell me I am late. The Anduin isn't as close as one would like to think. There have been many who tried to stop me. Word of what I carry has reached the corners of Middle-Earth."_

_"Give it to me," he snapped. _

_She held her ground. "I will deliver it to the Witch King or Sauron himself, not a snivelling creature like you. Move aside or I will kill you."  
He stared at her for what seemed like an age than moved aside. _

_"Thank you," she growled. _

_The horse broke out into a gallop straight towards Barad-Dur where the Great Eye was ever watching. The closer she got to the tower, the more she felt it calling out to its master…her master. So far she had resisted the call but even she was not immune to its powers. She smirked to herself as she stopped at the foot of the tower, orcs rushing here and there preparing for a long war. An orc came to take her steed, the creature pawned the air, expressing discomfort at the orc but after a soothing whisper, the horse settled down. Soon, one by one, the free peoples of Middle-Earth would fall and with the help of Saruman the White, it would start with Rohan._

* * *

"Was I sleeping?" I gasped, sitting up-right on the roots. "No, no, no…THORIN! BALIN! BILBO! ANYONE!"

Silence.

I jumped up from my seat and knelt down on the ground to check the footprints in the earth. They were disorganised, panicked…but their prints weren't the only prints. I ran my hands over the small indentations in the earth. "What?" I frowned.

Movement from my left alerted me to the fact that something was watching me. I drew Narylfiel and climbed up one of the roots to get a better look over the forest floor. I couldn't see anything but I sure could hear something out there, as I stepped back, I fumbled with my footing and fell back off the root and landed right on top of something that shriek when I hit it. Whatever it was threw me off like a bucking horse, sending me inches away from a large network of spider webs covering the ground and the trees. I fumbled around for Narylfiel and froze when I saw it lying on the ground right in front of a giant spider.

"Crap," I cursed. I pulled out Mornenion as the spider charged at me.

It came up in front of me but started climbing the trees before a second sider dropped down on top of me. I fell to the ground, Mornenion flew out of my hands and the first spider scurried towards me. It hit the second spider and shrieked out some kind of challenge. I think they were fighting for me. I rolled out from underneath the spider and kept on rolling until I found a small crevice to hide in. Some of the roots were a perfect cover.

Something punched me in the stomach, knocking the wind out of me. I looked at the small entrance to see the bigger spider trying to pull me out with its legs and fangs. I fumbled around, looking for something to use as a weapon. My hands fell on a smoothly curved stick so a gripped it and thumped down on each leg that came underneath the roots.

Once there was enough room for me to worm my way out, I did so without delay. The stick in my hand wasn't a stick at all but a bow, judging by the design and the craftsmanship, it used to be an Elven bow. I notched an arrow into the bow with lightning speed and fired straight into the giant spiders head, followed by another and another. A shriek from above warned me of the second smaller spider, it launched itself at me and knocked me to the ground, right near a dagger I knew belonged to Kili. He must have dropped it at some point. I grabbed the dagger and got to my feet. The spider circled me, not matter how many arrows I fired at it, it still continued coming for me. The little bastard was slippery.

It knocked the bow out of my hands and launched itself at me the same time I swung out with Kili's dagger. The two of us hit the ground with a thud, the sounds of fight were gone, all that was left was the sound of the forest.


	17. Chapter 17

**++++++ I do not own the Hobbit or any affiliated characters apart from my OC. All rights belong to Tolkien ++++++**

**Seventeen**

Using great effort and more strength than I knew I had, I pushed the spider corpse off me with a stunted groan. Kili's dagger was sticking into its brain and blue arrows pierced its body-my arrows. My newly acquired bow lay harmlessly on the ground by the corpse, I picked it up and stuck Kili's dagger in my belt before I collected Narylfiel and Mornenion. It was safe to assume that the giant spiders weren't just exclusive to me. A sharp pain in my arm alerted me to a large jagged gash that was bleeding heavily and it felt a little numb. I must had cut my arm on something when I was dodging the two spiders that were fighting over me. In the heat of the moment it's easy to miss things I suppose.  
Further on I could hear talking-well more like arguing.

There were voices I didn't recognize, all speaking in Elven, than there was the company shouting at the Elves. I couldn't help but laugh at how frustrated the Dwarves sounded at being disarmed and surrounded by a race that they hated. I strapped the bow to my quiver and started navigating my way through the trees and spider corpses to the clearing where the company were being disarmed by Wood Elves. None of the company looked at all impressed, I heard my name mentioned a couple of times followed by a curse or two uttered at the end. That's a bit rude, I thought. I jumped quickly up and over a nearby root and landed on a small ledge made out of dead wood with a soft thud and all the grace of a cat. As soon as I landed, every Elf in the clearing snapped to attention in my direction. Each member of the patrol was just as serious as the last, and twice as jumpy.

"Where have you been?" Thorin scowled at me, clearly happy to see me although hiding it well.

"Leisurely stroll," I shot back at him. There were thirteen Dwarves and no Bilbo…where was the Hobbit? I hadn't noticed him slip away. "I wanted to see the sights after my nap."

"_What company does an Elf keep with a Dwarf?_" their leader demanded. He was blonde and stood at least a head taller than myself wearing light armour that allowed him travel through the trees unhindered. "_Are you their prisoner_?"

I laughed. "Master Elf, I tell you, Dwarves work magic and miracles with gold and precious gem stones, but I am in no way their prisoner. I am their friend." I jumped down off the ledge right in front of the Elf and smiled. "Now I would ask you to return their weapons and allow us to continue on our way." I pointed at Thorin's sword. "That was given to Thorin as a gift, approved by Lord Elrond himself, give it back and we shall be on our way. You have not right to keep us here. We have done no harm to your land or your lord."

"_Surely one such as yourself would not seek the company of Dwarves_," he frowned. "_What is your name_?"

"She who thinks it's awfully impolite to speak about someone in front of them in another tongue," I answered.

"Do not try my patience," he warned me in the common tongue. "Who are you?"

"Falathiel, daughter of Nastarion and Caladwen, companion and friend of Thorin Oakenshield, King, Under the Mountain, at your service," I answered, bowing. Behind me I heard Fili and Kili both snigger at my attempt to mimic them. "And you would be?"

"Legolas, son of Thranduil," he answered. Legolas turned to the auburn haired She-Elf near him. "_Check her for concealed weapons_."

I slipped Kili's dagger out from my belt and quick as a flash, held it up against his throat. "I'd bow, your highness, but I'm not one for formalities. Be helppful Thorin and get ready to go."

"You would attempt to injure one of your own kind?" Legolas inquired.

"There is no attempt required," I answered. I shook my arm a little to try and get the feeling back in it. Nothing happened.

"You were stung, I assume," the prince spoke, referring to my wound.

"Cut it when I fell," I corrected him. "What of it?"

"_The poison slowly works its way through your system until it paralyses you_," he told me. "_That's when the spiders wrap you up and take you to their nest to eat you_."

"Well aren't you the romantic," I scowled, trying to ignore the sudden feeling of dead weight in my arm.

"_Can you feel it_?" Legolas asked. His eyes flickered over the wound and he suddenly grabbed the dagger off me, dragging me out in front of him by twisting my arm. "_We have healers who can purge the poison from you if you would come with us._"

"I'll take my chances, thanks," I growled. I reached out for the knife but the She-Elf knocked me flat on the ground quicker than a flash. "Must be losing my touch," I groaned. I tried getting up but Thorin put his hand on my shoulder and shook his head.

"_I will forgive you for holding a weapon on me_," he advised me. "_It would be unwise to flaunt such a relationship with these Dwarves when you meet my father_." He hauled me to my feet and motioned for one of the Elves to bind my arm which I had completely lost the feeling in.

"I don't know if I am to be honoured or disappointed," I replied sarcastically. "I've met Lady Galadriel and dined with Lord Elrond, Thranduil's bit down on the pecking order isn't he?"

The Dwarves sniggered.

"_Tauriel, her weapons_," Legolas ordered. He was not amused regarding the comment about his father.

I stepped back when the She-Elf came towards me. "_I would walk the barren wasteland of Mordor before I give my weapons up_," I hissed in Elven, using my own tongue for the first time in years. The Elves all cringed at the word Mordor. "_If you allow me to keep my weapons I will cooperate. These were a gift from the Lady Galadriel, I will not part with them_." Wow that felt strange. "_I swear on the Valar that I will keep my weapons sheathed at all times._"

"_See_," the prince smirked. "_It is not hard to speak like a civilized being. There is an Elf within you yet._"

"Keep dreaming sunshine," I murmured.

"_I do insist on you handing over your weapons, father will determine if you are to get them back_," he insisted. 

I cast a sideways glance at Thorin who again shook his head. I sighed and handed over Narylfiel and Mornenion as well as my dagger, my throwing knives and the bow. I kept a small blade underneath my archers guard, it was designed to fit in with the fabric, I think I'm going to keep that. There was no choice but to go along, the Dwarves were unarmed, I was unarmed and Bilbo was missing. I couldn't fight a patrol on my own. Gandalf would have known what to do. Once we were shut up behind the walls of the Kingdom of the Wood Elves, there was no escape.


	18. Chapter 18

**++++++ I do not own the Hobbit or any affiliated characters apart from my OC. All rights belong to Tolkien ++++++**

**Eighteen**

By the time we had arrived at the entrance to the Woodland Palace, the entire left side of my body was almost numb. To my embarrassment and abject horror, I was forced to rely on the Woodland prince to help me walk. Once we were through the gates, I found myself separated from the dwarves and taken to the healing halls.

A young Elf, obviously apprenticed to the Chief of Healing, gave me this foul tasting tonic to drink and in an instant, I could start to feel its affects. It was one of those moments that I was glad someone had broken through my stubbornness and ignored everything I said. Hey, at least I could feel my limbs again. That's always a plus.

Once there was complete feeling in my whole body again and my wound was cleaned and bound, my guards escorted me to a room where a warm bath and fresh clothes were waiting for me. I looked at the pile of clothes and discarded two of the dresses that had been laid out for me followed by a third. At the very bottom there was a long dark blue tunic with silver moons and stars sewn into the fabric. I sat that out with a pair of light lavender coloured leggings than proceeded to clean myself. I was covered in spider web, weeks' worth of dirt and grime, and my own blood. Going on an adventure is always fun but the occasional bath always helps, I thought to myself as I dried my hair and dressed.

The feel of the clothes made me remember what I used to wear when I lived in Lothlorien. I braided my hair back out of my face and just as I tied the string around the end of my hair, the door opened and Legolas walked in.

He smiled. "_There is definitely an Elf in there somewhere_."

"This?" I asked him. I looked down. "Please. Give me dirt and grime any day. What are you doing here Legolas?" I inquired. "And can you speak in the common tongue? It makes me feel awkward talking in Elven."

"If it makes you feel comfortable," he smiled. "My father would like to speak with you. He's has asked if you would accompany him to dinner?"

"Actually I would like to be put with my friends," I answered. "I mean, I'm grateful for the bath and the tonic and the change of clothes but I would prefer to be housed with the people I like. I'm stubborn that way."

"There is no escape," he warned me. "The gates to the city have been closed. Falathiel, it would be easier on yourself and us if you cooperated."

"Since when I have ever cooperated with anyone?" I smirked. "Just ask my parents." I leant up against a dresser and crossed my arms.

"You're stubborn," he pointed out.

"You have no idea," I smirked. "I gather you've put the Dwarves in the cells and I'd like to be put there. I respectfully decline."

"I don't think you have a choice," he frowned.

I tucked my hands behind my back and gripped the vas that was behind me. "You're gonna have to drag me kicking and screaming, champ because I am not going."

"My father does not take no too well," Legolas warned me.

"Children seldom do," I argued.

"Are you coming or do you intend to starve?" Legolas asked. He was growing impatient but appeared to hide it well. Gandalf always told me that I had a way of making the most patient of people angry.

"Fine," I shrugged, "I'll come. Just be advised that my manners appear to have left me this evening. I can't be held responsible for what I say to your father."

"Even the most stubborn of elfings are not like you," Legolas pointed out. "Human children seldom act as wildly as you do. You have surely been on your own for some time. I gather this is by your choice."

"I'm not like other Elves," I responded. "The sooner you realise that, the better off we'll all be. I'm loyal to Thorin, I'll die for him." I pushed off the dressed and walked slowly towards him. Legolas moved aside and held his hand out as if to motion me forward, when I was just inches away from him, I smashed the vas over his head and kicked his knee out from underneath him. "Gullible ass," I smiled, patting him on the face then giving him a quick kiss. "All men are." I grabbed his long knife and took off out the door to where my guards were waiting. I swung the sword out and connected with another sword and elbowed him in the stomach, I punched the other guard in the face and sprinted down the hallway until I came to an opening. It revealed a large opening that was the heart of the kingdom. My eyes widened in wonder, the beauty of this place was so much like home. "Wow," I whispered. I looked behind me to see the guards coming down the hallway and took off down the pathway.

Cells would be down, I thought as I carried on down the stairs through twisting pathways and corridors. When I came around the millionth corner I was forced to suddenly stop as a thin sword kissed my neck.

"_You've caused some stir, young lady_," the owner of the sword spoke.

"You must be Thranduil," I gulped. I looked up at the Elf wearing the crown of autumn berries and leaves, it was amazing how much father and son looked like each other. Legolas had a gentleness inside him where Thranduil was dangerous, closed off and boy did he look angry. "Nice place you got here." I backed away but he went with me.

"_And you are Falathiel_," he spoke. "_My son said that you were a wilful young lady but this I did not expect. You're heading to the cells, I assume?_"

I remained silent.

"_I invited you to dine with me so that I would ascertain as to why you would be travelling with Dwarves but it appears as though getting information from you is going to be hard to say the least_," he spoke. "_You are a troubling young woman with a darkness inside her…Elves do not have relationships with Dwarves._"

"This Elf does," I answered.

"_I have already correctly deduced the nature of this quest to reclaim the mountain_," Thranduil told me, footsteps behind me alerting new company. "_It appears that your impulsiveness has injured my son._"

I looked back at Legolas and shrugged when I saw the cut on his head. "Necessary evil," I told him. "I'd do anything to get out of dinner."

"_Take her back to her rooms_," Thranduil advised his son. "_I would seek council with Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel_."  
Two of the Elven guards each grabbed an arm each.

"_Food will be delivered to your room_," Thranduil advised me.

"_Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul_," I mumbled under my breath.

"_Watch your tongue_," Thranduil warned. "_I will not have language as low as Dwarven tongue spoken in this realm_."

I rolled my eyes and as the guards took me away, I started plotting my next escape. At first you don't succeed, try, try again.


	19. Chapter 19

**++++++ I do not own the Hobbit or any affiliated characters apart from my OC. All rights belong to Tolkien ++++++**

**Nineteen**

The following morning, breakfast was brought to me by a young Elf accompanied by the Elven prince. I didn't look when the door opened but I did smell the food when it came in and heard the distinct footprints of the prince along with it.

"What are you doing?" Legolas inquired.

"Admiring the view," I answered. I had been standing there against the window looking out at the hundreds of lights illuminated the gigantic trees and walkways. "If I do have to spend the rest of my time here, I gotta say that here is a pretty good place to be." I turned around and came away from the window. "I know you can't take me to them but how are they?" I questioned, referring to the dwarves.

"I have not been keeping tabs on their well-being" Legolas answered. He waved the guards away and took a seat at the table where the food was.

I sat down in front of the tray of food that had been left for me and lifted the piece of silk up. "Any meat?" I asked. "I've been living on my own for four hundred years, I've grown accustomed to the taste of meat."

"No," the prince answered.

"I'll settle with the bread and cheese." I picked up the bread and started ripping pieces off to eat. "Hungry?" I asked him offering the bread. He shook his head. "Why are you here?" I questioned. "Does your father want more information from me? Maybe he wants to see if I perhaps fell and hit my head or I have amnesia-"

Legolas laughed. "Will you be quiet for a moment? Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?"

I nodded. "Yeah, loads of people. Doesn't mean I actually listen to them. I'm fun that way." I grabbed some fruit and looked back out the window. "I really wish you would let me go back to my friends…I've spent so long around humans that I don't think I am really good to make good with Elves. Actually, I don't like Elves." I stood back up and went over to the window. "You should go back to your duties. I'm sure your father wouldn't appreciate you being here."

"My father has granted me permission to show you the realm," Legolas informed me. "It appears that his conversation with the Lady Galadriel bore positive fruits."

"Why waste your time to show me around when I will be leaving soon?" I asked him. I was pretty sure that I would be gone soon. "In fact-I have a question for you…when you brought us in…did you see anyone else? He would have been small-looked like a child actually. He was with us when the spiders attacked us but I haven't seen him."

"There was no one else," the prince replied.

I paused, the idea of Bilbo being out there on his own was horrifying. There was no choice…I had to get out of here. I had been trying not to use my powers because of the connection with the Necromancer, each time I used them, I feared that the connection would get stronger and stronger until what I saw happen in my dreams became a reality. I rubbed my head. "Legolas, why does your father not seek to destroy the evil that lives with Dol Guldor?"

"My father cares not for the matters that go on in the forest," the prince replied. "Other lands are not his concern."

"By this comment I assume that Thranduil does not know about the Necromancer that has made his home in Dol Goldur?" I questioned.

Legolas stared at me. "You know this how?"

"Radagast," I answered. "Sure he's a little too fond of his mushrooms but he's never lied before. Maybe your father would see fit as to send someone to find out what is going on? Gandalf has gone to see if there is any truth to this rumour but maybe your father should also seek the truth."

The prince paused.

"Your father should look to the world beyond his lands," I suggested. "The danger out there can get inside here. Go speak to your father, I'll be waiting." I sat back down at the table to eat more of the food when Legolas left me.

"Goodness, I thought he would never leave," spoke a familiar voice.

I jumped up and the wardrobe door opened to reveal Bilbo's head sticking out. A huge grin spread on my face and I rushed over to hug the Hobbit. "Bilbo Baggins where have you been? You little sneak thief! I was worried sick!" I hugged him tightly just to make sure he was real. "How did you get past the guards?"

"I'm small and they're not exactly looking at the ground," he joked.

I grinned. "I don't care one bit…as long as you're here my friend."

"I have a plan," Bilbo told me, "I need to get you and the others down to the cellar, can you do that whilst I get the dwarves?"

I nodded. "Meet you there Bilbo."

"I have a gift for you," Bilbo spoke, opening the cupboard once more.

Sitting at the bottom of the cupboard were Narylfiel and Mornenion as well as the bow I had found in the forest. I grinned and turned around only to see that Bilbo had vanished. I frowned and made myself a mental note to question to hobbit when we were free and clear. I quickly discarded the clothes I was wearing for a dark green tunic, soft brown leggings and a new set of bots that were in the cupboard than grabbed my weapons. Looking down out the window I searched for some kind of landing to get a grasp on before I stepped back towards the door.

Then I started to run…

…right out the window.

I leapt from the opening and reached out for the branches that were underneath the window. The first one broke followed by the second and the third then the forth broke my fall-just barely. I winced in pain. "I'm going to be the death of me," I groaned. I took a quick look down and let go of the branch only to just land on the branch below me. I continued climbing down the trees until my feet hit the ground. I brushed my hands off and ran down the path looking for the cellar. The closer I got to the cellar, I could hear bickering and arguing in hushed tones. When I ran in through the door and down the steps, they fell silent.

"Bilbo?" I hissed.

"Falathiel, over here," Bilbo replied.

I walked around the wall of barrels and watched in amusement as the dwarves piled into a series of barrels. "What in the name of the Valar are you doing?" I smirked.

"Just get in," Bilbo argued.

I crossed my arms. "Master Baggins, I'm not going to fit-I'm too tall."

"Elves are as light as a feather," he objected. "Get in."

"You get in," I answered, pushing the hobbit towards the barrels. "I'll pull the lever and come in after you." I looked around and counted the heads of each company member until I hit Thorin who was once again, glaring at me. "Master Oakenshield, if you keep looking at me like that, your face will freeze."

"Where have you been?" he asked me.

"Yes cause now is really the time," I argued when Bilbo climbed into a barrel. I grabbed the lever and gave the hobbit a thumbs up before I pulled. The wooden board underneath the barrels started to tip downwards, pouring all the barrels into the water below. I slid down the board just as the guards came into the room headed by Legolas and his captain Tauriel. I waved at the prince just as I disappeared into the darkness…


	20. Chapter 20

**++++++ I do not own the Hobbit or any affiliated characters apart from my OC. All rights belong to Tolkien ++++++**

**Twenty**

My body fell through the darkness of the cavern for what seemed like forever until it was suddenly stopped by a wall of water. I fell into the water and was quickly dragged up by Fili who helped me grab onto the side of the barrel. We barely had the time to catch our bearings or our breath as the current swept us all downstream. I could hear the Elves shouting orders for our retrieval but each call was drowned out every time I disappeared under the surface. The darkness of the cavern was soon replaced with an outside source of light. We'd broken free of the caves. I pulled my head above the water and grabbed onto Fili tightly whilst I struggled for air.

This had to be one of the single most epic escapes ever.

Ahead of us, each member of the company could make a set of gates ahead of us.

The only problem was that they were shutting the gates. I swore to myself, each of us knew that we weren't going to get out in time. The barrels all crunched to a stop when they hit the gates and one of the guards drew his bow, aiming it at any one of us.

Suddenly a thick black arrow slammed through the guard's chest. He looked about as stunned as we did at the sight of the arrow followed by the sounds of horrific shrieks.

Orcs.

"Get over the bridge!" Thorin ordered.

I submerged myself and swam underneath all the barrels, when I found the rocks, I pulled myself up onto the shore and started firing arrows at the orcs along with the other Elves. Kili climbed over the other dwarves in the barrels and rushed past me and up the stairs to open the gate. I smacked an orc in the face with the end of my bow and stabbed him in the eye with an arrow before using it to kill another orc.

A pain shout alerted me to Kili behind me, when I turned, the young dwarf was struggling with a black arrow sticking from his thigh. I fired an arrow at the orc and turned my focus back to the orcs. Hopefully he would be alright. There was a loud crack followed by the gate opening, when I looked back Kili was leaning on the leaver for the gate.

I ran towards the wall and dove off into the water before pulling myself up on the bank. Some of the orcs followed me and I killed each one as they came after me. One by one the barrels pushed through the gates and I followed on the banks, taking out orcs as I went.

And I was not alone.

On the other side of the bank, Legolas was jumping through trees and taking out orcs all the while he was chasing the company. I tore my focus from him and continued on down the river bank, firing at the dwarves until Narylfiel and Mornenion were required.

Hand to hand is always better.

In the river, the dwarves were handling themselves well enough despite the fact that all they had to work with were weapons they were scavenging from the orcs.

I jumped up to one of the branches in the tree above me and started jumping through the trees. My legs were a little shaky at first but the memories came flooding back of the days where I would climb the trees from dawn until dusk. Following the branches along the river, I crossed over to the opposite bank and joined the prince and Tauriel in taking out the orcs that were chasing us.

"_Keep your eyes on the prize, my prince,_" I urged him with a tap to the butt with Narylfiel. He turned to me, not realising that I was here and gave me that confused look that most got when I appeared out of nowhere. I winked and charged on ahead, killing anything in my way. In the distance I could see the edge of the banks before they dropped into a series of small waterfalls. I sheathed my weapons and jumped back into the water, this time I caught onto Thorin's barrel and he pulled me up so that I had a good grip on the wood.

"Anything behind us?" Thorin inquired.

I shook my head. "No, Legolas and Tauriel are taking care of the remaining orcs."

"I think we've outrun the orcs," Bofur spoke up.

"Not for long," Thorin replied, a sullen tone in his voice. "We've lost the current." He looked around and his gaze fell upon the nearby shore. "Make for the shore!" he ordered.

I let go of his barrel and swum for the shore. When I got to land, I started pulling my outer layer of clothing off to squeeze the water out of the fabric.

"Wh-what are you doing?" one of the dwarves stammered.

I turned around to see the fourteen of them frozen in mid movement and growled. "Bloody hell, seriously! You act as though you have never seen a woman rinse out her wet clothing before! Honestly! Bunch of bloody children if you ask me." I turned back around and kicked my boots off, ignoring the company altogether.

Kili grunted in pain before he fell to the ground. I remembered the orc and the black arrow and turned back around to Fili attending to his brother.

"On your feet," Thorin ordered everyone.

"Kili's wonded!" Fili objected.

"There's an orc pack at our tail," Thorin reminded him. "We keep moving."

"To where?" Balin inquired.

"To the mountain?" Bilbo piped up. We all owed him so much at this point. "We're so close."

"A lake lies between us and that mountain," Balin answered. "We have no way to cross it."

"So then we go around," Bilbo suggested.

"The orcs will run us down as sure as daylight," Dwalin objected. He looked to Fili, "besides the lass, we've got no weapons to defend ourselves."

"Bind his leg," Thorin ordered, "quickly. You have two minutes."

Everyone set about squeezing out as much water from their clothes as possible. I finished my business in the bushes before put the tunic back on but I wrapped the belt around my wrist and let the tunic flow freely. The breeze would surely dry my clothes. Once there was as much water gone from my boots as possible, I pulled them back on. I strapped my quiver back on, pausing to take a look at the four arrows that were left with a frown. Hopefully there was a fletcher in Lake Town.

Suddenly my ears pricked up and I quickly loaded my bow and came out of my hiding place. Standing there was a man holding up the company with a bow and arrow.

"Do it again and you're dead," he warned Kili.

"How about you drop your bow or you're dead," I suggested.

He stared at me, the look on his face told me that I was certainly unexpected. "What's an elf doing taking company with a group of dwarves?"

"Why does everyone ask me that?" I frowned.

"It's uncommon," he replied.

"As about uncommon as a human aiming at an elf?" I asked him. "Ten coins says I can shoot that bow from your hands."

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Falathiel," I answered. "You?"

"Bard," he answered when he lowered his bow and turned his attention to the barrels and the damage we'd caused.

"You're from Lake Town if I'm not mistaken?" Balin spoke up. "That barge over there, it wouldn't be available for hire by any chance, would it?"

"What makes you think I would help you?" Bard inquired.

I lowered my weapon and walked over to the barge whilst Balin bartered with Bard like a common merchant. Bard must have been the one that delivered the wine barrels to Thranduil. I leant over the side of the barge and nodded to myself. This would do nicely. The barrels could hide the dwarves in them easily.

"Get away from the barge," Bard ordered.

I reached back to my quiver and broke the seal on the bottom where I was hiding some jewels to be used for smuggling purposes. "We'll take it," I replied with a smile. "In return for this hefty payment," I added, tossing him the sapphire gemstone, "we'll need food, supplies and weapons."

"As I told your friend," he grumbled. "No one enters Lake Town but by lead of the master. All his wealth comes from trade with the Woodland realm. He would not risk the wrath of Thranduil."

"But I'll wager there are ways to enter that town unseen," Balin objected.

Bard nodded. "For that, you would need a smuggler."

"For which we would pay double," Balin urged him.

I hoped into the boat with a smile. "The dwarves can hide in the barrels, and I will be a messenger from King Thranduil, seeking to adjust payment on the wine. If perhaps more supplies were to come from Lake Town we would be willing to offer more coin."

"You see the way into men's hearts," Bard pointed out, "coin will win you over many times. If you get turned away, do not blame me."

I winked at Thorin and leant up against the mast whilst the dwarves started to hide within the barrels. Bilbo glanced at me and I urged him on with a smile. Soon enough we were off across the lake, the dwarves grumbling about tight quarters whilst Bard and I stayed in silence. I get the feeling that he has never seen an elf up close before.

Our first stop to Lake Town saw the barrels on the barge filled with fish, I stiffened a laugh as the dwarves groaned and grumbled about the smell. Bard was smart.

"You're a smart man, Bard," I nodded when we were off again.

As the town came into view, I was taken aback by how jammed together everything looked. There were so many people in that town, so many smells. I covered my nose as we came to the toll gate.

Bard went over to speak to the toll guard, he pointed at me a couple of times and threw his hands up in the air several times before the toll guard waved us off. He turned around with a slight smile on his face which in turn made me smile. Unfortunately, nothing has been easy for us on this quest.

"Not so fast!" A greasy, worm of a man wearing nothing but black came out of nowhere with two guards. He snatched a piece of paper off the toll guard and paused. "Consignment of empty barrels from the Woodland realm." He pointed at the barrels. "Only, they're not empty. Are they Bard? And who is this elf?" he demanded, pointing at me.

"A messenger from King Thranduil," Bard replied. "She comes with a message to up the supply exchange and in turn, the master will get more coin."

"Does she now?" he smirked.

"I do," I answered. I stepped off the barge. "Surely if you were to turn me back and your master were to find out you rejected the offer of more coin, I can assume you would be facing the chopping block?"

He glared at me than looked at his guards. "Show her to the master,"

I smiled sweetly at the guards who stepped aside for me to walk into the city. I walked calmly and quietly through the narrow alley ways until we came to one that was relatively quiet where I turned to the guards. I reached back for my hidden cache and pulled out a couple of small diamonds. "One each if you forget I was even here," I offered.

The guards looked at each other and grabbed the diamonds from me before leaving me alone in the alley.

I continued on, stopping to steal a cloak from someone's clothes line than continued on to the market. I needed to find someone who knew where Bard lived. Quietly I scanned the crowed, if I had been entirely lost in my thoughts, I wouldn't have noticed the tiny hand reaching up for my quiver. I spun around and slammed the thief up against the wall. "Watch your hands sneak thief!" I hissed. I was starting at a young girl, barely nine or ten years of age. She had dark auburn coloured hair with bright blue eyes and dirt smudged skin.

"No one's supposed to see me!" the girl cried. "You can't see me!"

My nose tickled. I looked down at the girl, letting her go but blocking her from escaping. "I can see you," I warned her. "It's not a smart thing to try and pick the pocket of an elf, young one, is it?" I asked her.

She shook her head. I could see her whole body glittering brightly with magic. Gandalf would be extremely interested in this little girl. She obviously had magical talent. "Please don't turn me in!" she pleaded. "I'm so hungry."

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"Br-Breya," she sobbed.

"Well," I smiled, "Breya, I'm Falathiel. I can get you food and cleaned up, but first, you need to show me where Bard lives. Can you do that?"

She nodded and wiped the tears off her face.

I stood back and let her run off before I followed her wondering what on earth a child like Breya is doing in a dump like this?


	21. Chapter 21

**++++++ I do not own the Hobbit or any affiliated characters apart from my OC. All rights belong to Tolkien ++++++**

**Twenty-One**

Breya led me quickly through the streets of Lake Town, everyone rushed out of our way like it was a common sight to see someone chasing her through the town. The child took me to a dingy looking house on the side of a canal and stopped dead in the alley. "That's Bard's home," she declared.

I knelt down in front of her as I pulled my hood off and took the little girl's hand. "How long have you been able to make yourself invisible, Breya?" I inquired.

She shrugged. "My pa taught me before he died," Breya answered. "He said his pa could do it and heaps of other magic tricks."

I paused for a moment. "Have you ever heard of Gandalf the Grey?"

She shook her head.

"He's a wizard," I told her. "A very kind wizard…if you were to stay with me Breya, I can take you to him if you stick with me. Will you do that Breya? I can get you food, a warm place to stay and you'll be clean instead of dirty. No one will look down on you anymore and you will be in charge of your own destiny."

"I don't trust grown-ups," Breya warned me. "But I'll help you just for something to eat."

"I can't force you Breya," I told the girl. "But if you want to continue living on the streets like a common thief, eventually someone is going to kill you for stealing from the wrong person. This place will be your tomb, child." I rubbed her cheek where the bruise was. "No one will hurt you again. I promise." I stood up, pulling my hood back up before I followed the little girl up the stairs to ring the bell. A teenage girl opened the door and froze when she saw me standing behind Breya. I pulled my hood back the slightest as to expose my Elven features. "I'm looking for your father…is Bard here?"

"My father isn't home," the girl told me. "You should come back when he's here."

I ignored her and pushed my way in past both her and Breya who followed me reluctantly. I sat down at the table. "What's your name?" I asked her.

"Sigrid," she reluctantly answered. "This is my sister Tilda."

"I'm Falathiel," I answered, "and I take it that you know Breya."

"What's an Elf doing in Lake Town?" Tilda inquired. "You don't look like an Elf. Elf-maidens are supposed to be pretty."

"Tilda!" Sigrid whispered.

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying I'm not pretty?" I frowned. "Huh…well…wound me, human."

"Would you like some tea?" Sigrid asked me. "Perhaps something stronger?"

"Some food for my friend here," I answered, nodding to Breya. "She's hungry. I'll just wait for Bard." No sooner than the words had left my mouth, the front door opened and Bard came in followed by someone I could only assume was his son.

Both daughters ran to their father and hugged him before Bard handed his bag to Sigrid. "Here's something to eat. Bain, get them in."

I sat up properly and waved. "Hey."

Bard looked at me. "How did you get away from the guards?"

"I bribed them," I answered. "Then Breya here showed me where you live. Where is the company?" I asked.

Bard's son disappeared down a set of stairs and after a few minutes, the dwarves and Bilbo started piling up the stairs. I smirked and started laughing as one by one the dwarves came up the stairs dripping wet. "Look what the cat dragged in."

Dwalin glared at me. "One word lass and I'll rip your arms off."

I laughed and ran a hand through Breya's hair. "You okay kid?" She looked around and nodded but didn't say anything. Sigrid sat a small plate of food in front of her before she set about to gather blankets and clothing to dry the dwarves off. I smiled at Breya when she dug into the food. "Thank you Sigrid."

"Where did you find that child?" Thorin asked me.

I laughed. "Trying to pick my pocket."

Breya started saying something with her mouth full of food then continued eating.

"Breya, this is Thorin," I introduced her, "Thorin, this is Breya."

"We do not have the time to sit a child," Thorin warned me.

I stood up and pulled Thorin aside, far enough so no one would hear us. "We have time to sit this child," I whispered. "She was invisible when she tried to pick my pocket…the girl has magic and I intend to show her to Gandalf. Talent like that should not be wasted or ignored."

"Invisible?" Thorin frowned. He glanced over at the girl as she ate. "Are you sure?"

I frowned. "Thorin…what's going on in your head? What are you thinking?"

"She is a child," Thorin replied, "her parents obviously are not in her life, could we not take her with us?"

"Excuse me?" I laughed. "You want me to condone taking a child into Erebor? Thorin, have you lost your mind? She's a child. I had my reservations about Bilbo at first but to even suggest using a child tells me that you have lost your mind already."

"This is not your concern," he growled at me. "Alue would not have presented us with such an opportunity. The Arkenstone is within our grasp," Thorin whispered.

"There is no opportunity being presented to you!" I argued. "I am not letting you use that child. No god would put a child in harm's way. I swore that I would protect her. No amount of gold and jewels is worth one child. No way."

"I do not remember asking for your opinion on this matter," Thorin answered back. He pushed past me and I drew Narylfiel. The sound of my blade being drawn forced him to turn around. "You would draw your weapon against me?" he inquired.

I nodded. "Yes. You're acting just as ill as your grandfather did." I held Narylfiel up so that it was only inches away from his throat. "Let me say this again…I will not allow you to take this child to Erebor."

"I would like to avoid a fight inside my home," Bard spoke up. He looked at the weapon in my hand. "Please, put that away, Falathiel."

I paused and sheathed the sword. "You're not going to put Breya in harm's way." I walked back over to Breya and sat down beside her.

Breya was looking at me and Thorin in fear. She turned to me. "Thank you," she whispered.

I smiled. "Breya…I told you I would protect you…this is one adult that you can count one. I promise."

Bilbo sat down across from us. "That was foolish," he warned me.

I nodded. "I know…"

"You took our money. Where are our weapons?" Thoin growled.

Bard nodded. "Wait here," he ordered.

I watched Breya whilst she was eating. It was unsettling to see that the sickness was starting to settle in so soon. What would happen if Thorin got his hands on that stone? I guess if he did I would find out what madness truly looked like.


	22. Chapter 22

**++++++ I do not own the Hobbit or any affiliated characters apart from my OC. All rights belong to Tolkien ++++++**

**Twenty-Two**

When Bard had vanished down the stairs, I slipped Sigrid and Tilda some coin to purchase fresh clothing for Breya than I sat down at the table to inspect my wound. In the corner of the house Thorin, Balin, Fili and Kili were talking quietly amongst themselves. I could hear them but I didn't much care for what they were saying, the Elven healers had done wonders on my arm but whatever I had been given to alleviate the pain was starting to fade away.

Footsteps alerted us all to Bard as he came back up holding a dripping package that he sat on the table. He loosened the wrappings and revealed a bunch of handmade weapons. You had to admire his ingenuity but we needed weapons to slay a dragon, not fight a mob. I suddenly felt the need to covert my swords.

"What is this?" Thorin demanded in disgust.

"Pike-hook," Bard replied, staring down the dwarven prince. "Made from an old harpoon."

"And this?" Kili frowned, holding a weapon in his hands.

"A crowbill, we call it," he answered. "Fashioned from a smithy's hammer. It's heavy in hand, I grant, but in defence of your life these will serve you better than none."

"We paid you for weapons!" Gloin shouted. "Iron-forged swords and axes!"

"It's a joke!" Bofur grumbled. The dwarf threw his weapon back on the table in disgust as did the others. Bilbo and I looked at each other and both shook our heads.

"You won't find better outside the city armoury," Bard advised them. "All iron-forged weapons are held there under lock and key."

"I do apologise for my very young companions," I told Bard. "You risked your life to bring us inside the city and exposing your weapons which you've clearly had hidden for a while. Thorin is being stubborn and rude, traits which are more present in a dwarf than simple manners."

Bard stared me down at the mention of the name Thorin. He looked at Thorin as he bickered with Balin and cleared his throat. "If you're planning on leaving I suggest you wait until nightfall. There's spies watching this house and probably every dock and wharf in the town. You must wait till nightfall."

No sooner had Bard left the house did the company start to plan their way to the armoury in search of weapons.

"We shouldn't leave," I warned Thorin.

"Your advise is noted, Elf," Thorin growled.

"Since when did I become Elf again?" I snapped back at him. "Is it because I had the audacity to stand up to mighty Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain?"

"This is not your concern!" Thorin spat back at me. "Why don't you go back to your flowers and your dresses and leave the rest of this to the dwarves?"

"Why you cowardly jackass!" I growled. "Bard said the house was being watched, what's the trouble in waiting a couple more hours? If you want to go that's fine but I'm not risking my neck for something that can afford to wait a few hours!"

"I never asked for your help in the first place!" Thorin argued.

"Will you two cut it out?" Bilbo snapped. "You're squabbling like children!"

I glared at Thorin and got to my feet.

"Where are you going?" he growled.

"So now you're interested in what I'm doing?" I asked him. Thorin Oakenshield had a knack at getting under my skin. "If you must know, I'm going to take Breya and search for an inn to stay at. I cannot sit here and watch you just throw this all away. Erebor is on our doorstep, surely you would not throw it away by getting locked up?"

"Erebor is our home," Balin answered in place of Thorin. "It is, as you say, right on the doorstep. You have a home lass."

"That's where you're wrong!" I snapped, getting in Balin's face. "Four hundred years wandered Middle Earth. I have no home, no family-I lost the only family member I had to this quest so don't throw the homeless card in my face."

"We go to get the weapons," Thorin spoke up, glaring at me. "You can stay here if you wish."

I watched in silence as the dwarves filed out one-by-one along with Bilbo. Bard's son looked at me in a panic but all I did was shrug. "There's no stopping them once they get their minds stuck on doing something. Dwarves are stubborn like that."

"But you could have stopped them!" he objected.

"Me and what army?" I asked, pointing at Breya who was curled up and mostly asleep. I sat back down at the table and picked up the deck of cards sitting in front of me. "Cards?" I asked him.

Bain paced backwards and forwards for the next half an hour or so until Bard came bursting back through the door. "Da I tried to stop them!" he confessed.

"How long have they been gone?" Bard demanded to know.

"Half an hour," I shrugged just as bells started to ring out across the city. I winced inwardly. "That would be them-Bain stay here and watch Breya," I ordered before making chase after Bard.

"You're companion to Thorin, son of Thrain?" Bard inquired as we rushed through the city.

I nodded. "Aye."

"You've all but signed our death warrant!" he exclaimed, stopping only to look at me. "What do you know of the prophecy?"

I shrugged. "Prophecy? What prophecy?"

"The one about the lord of the silver fountains?" he asked.

I paused. "You mean the lord of the silver fountains, the king of carven stone, the king beneath the mountain shall come into his own? That's nursery rhyme."

"The lord of the silver fountains, the king of carven stone, the king beneath the mountain shall come into his own, and the bells shall ring in gladness at the mountain king's return, but all shall fail in sadness and the lake will shine and burn," Bard recited.

"That part I didn't know," I frowned. "Thorin's going to wake Smaug before he kills him! By the Valar…I told Gandalf I wasn't that reckless."

Bard walked in long strides across the bridges, the people we past split away at the sight of man and Elf together. It didn't take the two of us long to reach the dishevelled looking mansion. Through the crowd I could see the company.

"I remember this town and the great days of old!" Thorin declared, shouting it to capture everyone's attention. "Fleets of boats lay at the harbor, filled with silks and fine gems. This was no forsaken town on a lake! This was the centre of all trade in the North!" The entire crowd was eating up every word he said. "I would see those days return, I would relight the great forges of the dwarves and send wealth and riches flowing once more from the halls of Erebor!"

"This is madness," Bard hissed when he started to push his way through the crowd. "Death is what you will bring upon us!" he shouted. "Dragon-fire and ruin. If you awaken that beast it will destroy us!"

Thorin and the company glared at Bard. "You can listen to this naysayer, but I promise you this-if we succeed, all will share in the wealth of the mountain. You will have enough gold to rebuild Esgaroth ten times over!"

"If Smaug descends on this place, Thranduil and the Elves will not help!" I shouted across the crowd of cheering people. "What Thorin neglects to tell you is that his own people, the dwarves of the Seven Kingdoms have not leant their aid to this quest. All you have is thirteen dwarves and one hobbit."

"I do assume that you're with them?" the little worm of a man from the gates inquired.

"I was," I replied. "I'm not stupid nor suicidal nor greedy. You choose poorly, Smaug will burn this town to ashes. You can count on it." I looked at Thorin. "I only agreed to this quest out of spite to annoy you, Thorin. I said I would see you as King Under the Mountain even if it killed me but I will not be part of the endless slaughter of innocents because of the greed of men and dwarves!"

"I did not ask for your held," he retorted.

"The lord of the silver fountains, the king of carven stone," I spoke, remembering the nursery rhyme and the lines that Bard had told me. "The king beneath the mountain shall come into his own, and the bells shall ring in gladness at the mountain king's return, but all shall fail in sadness and the lake will shine and burn. Your greed will be the death of everyone."

I turned on my heels and left the square, anger coursing through my entire being. I had to find Breya and we had to leave. Maybe Bard would be smart enough and come with me. I never should have agreed to this quest in the first place…where is Gandalf? His council is most needed in this hour of need considering this was all his fault in the first place.


	23. Chapter 23

**++++++ I do not own the Hobbit or any affiliated characters apart from my OC. All rights belong to Tolkien ++++++**

**Twenty-Three**

The first thing I needed before I set out for Rivendell was enough supplies for the long journey we were about to take. I had gathered warm clothes, dried meats and fruit as well as rope and healing supplies all of which were taken back to Bard's dwelling's for me. I'd even managed to buy one of very few horses in this cursed place. When I arrived with the supplies, Breya instantly bombarded me with questions as to where I was going and if I was taking her with me. She reminded me in a fearful tone of my promise and only when I told her that I would be taking her with me, her mask of worry fell.

"Why are you leaving the dwarves?" she asked as I figured out how I was going to put everything in the pack without breaking anything.

"Because they're stubborn as mules," I scowled.

"My papa called people like that an ass," Breya sniggered.

I chuckled. "Breya, just because you hear an adult use that language doesn't mean you repeat it. We're going to stay with the elves in Rivendell, you'll find that they don't tolerate that kind of language."

"But you swear," she pointed out.

"That's different," I explained. "I'm just over five hundred years old and you're eleven. Plus, I don't live with the elves, I live in the forests."

"But you're an elf," Breya frowned, hopping out of her chair and following me around the table. "Elves live with elves, dwarves with dwarves, humans with humans. Everybody knows that."

"Well if I wanted to live with Smaug I could live with Smaug," I answered. "Just because someone tells you that you should stick to your own kind doesn't mean you should. Lord Elrond is known as Elrond Half-Elven. He has human blood because his father was also Half-Elven. Just because someone says it is so does not make it such. This is your first lesson Breya."

Breya wrinkled her nose up at me. "That's not magic…you said you could teach me magic."

I sighed. "Breya, I do not deny that magic isn't important but so is knowledge. You cannot use one without the other. We do not want to be an ignorant wizard, do we?" She shook her head. "Good…now if we leave now we can make it to the other side of the river before nightfall and the Beorn's by morning. You will like his home if you like animals."

Breya's face lit up and she nodded. "Why don't you live with the elves?" she asked. The child was certainly very inquisitive, I'll give you that. Some of her questions I answered and some of them I deflected, I happened to be in the middle of explaining the history of the Seven Dwarven Kingdoms when the sound of a familiar voice cut in.

"Child, would you please excuse us?" Thorin frowned.

Both Breya and I looked over at the dwarf. Breya hesitated than she went out passed him with one last glance back at me.

"So you are leaving, then?" he asked.

"You can stuff your contract up your ass!" I hissed.

"Language!" Breya shouted from outside.

That was going to be annoying.

"I came as far as I would go," I assured him, "I take no money or riches, nor do I want any. I will not be a part of the murder of innocent people." I finished tying the rope to the outside of the pack and pushed it into the middle of the table. "If Smaug descends on this place, Thranduil and the Elves will not help," I reminded him. "He doesn't care what happens beyond his walls. Dain will only come once you have done all the hard work and the men in this town covert those riches as their own. Do you not think if you defeat the dragon that there will be a war? Elves and men and dwarves and honestly with the orcs chasing you it's gonna be one giant mountain of shit."

"Language!" Breya yelled.

"Thank you Breya!" I growled.

"Which is why I would prefer to have you by my side," Thorin advised me. "I do confess that we are stubborn as are you but you are wise."

"I'm an elf!" I snapped. "You said it yourself, you do not want an elf with this company so I am taking myself away from the company. Breya nor Bard nor Bain nor Tilda or Sigrid deserve to die because you can't leave well enough alone. You want some wisdom, oh King Under the Mountain? There it is. You cannot take gold and riches into the afterlife." I attached second supply of arrows to the pack and grabbed it at the same time Thorin did. "Move the hand or lose it."

"Will you not stay?" he inquired.

"I will not," I answered. "I will not have innocent deaths on my consciousness." I yanked the pack out of his hands and made for the door.

"There is one elf I would have fight side-by-side with me," Thorin spoke, "watch my back and that of the line of Durin. I would be proud to call you friend. Even though you're leaving and even though I said those things that I said, I still call you friend."

I dropped the bag by the door and turned to face the dwarf. With a sigh I knelt down and awkwardly hugged him. "_Namarieor navaer Nogoth-mellon_. Farewell, dwarf-friend."

"Farewell," Thorin replied.

I grabbed the pack and headed outside. I stopped near Breya. "Tell the others I'm sorry but I had to leave. Bilbo…he will not understand. Tell him I said goodbye."

"I will," Thorin nodded.

I took Breya's hand and the two of us started on our way out of Lake Town. When we reached the edge of the town, the horse had been saddled for a small child as requested with room for some supplies to be tied to the back. Breya took a single, long look back at the town before we started the long track across the old bridge into town.

I was glad to have this place to my back and Rivendell at our front but I couldn't ignore the feeling eating away at me. I never ignored these feelings before but what else could I do?


	24. Chapter 24

**++++++ I do not own the Hobbit or any affiliated characters apart from my OC. All rights belong to Tolkien ++++++**

**Twenty-Four**

"Breya, stay close to the shoreline!" I ordered the child as I watched her skip rocks along the edge of the lake. Breya had slept through the night as we made our way around the edge of the lake. When the sun had risen, the two of us had stopped so Breya could have something to eat and stretch her legs a little.

"I will!" she replied in a bubbly voice.

I sighed and knelt down by the edge of the lake, trying to think how far it was to Rivendell.

_You should never be alone_.

I looked up. "Listen," I scowled, "I don't know exactly what kind of game you think you're playing but I don't want any part of this."

_But you do…let me show you just what kind of future you will face if you take your rightful place within our ranks. _

I closed my eyes and watched as a landscape formed across my mind.

* * *

_The battle for Helms Deep was almost over, she could taste it in the air, feel it in her bones. _

_The fighting Uruk-Hai had swarmed over the keep like a plague or like ants fighting over the dead. Victory was so close…_

_"Your Uruk-Hai have once again proven themselves in battle, Saruman," she spoke, words filled with venom. She looked sideways at the White Wizard who stood on the hill with her. "I would surely use these in battle over the Morgal scum, my lord prefers. They cannot travel in sunlight and quarrel over rations."_

_"High praise coming from you," he smirked. "Before we continue with this, are you sure you wish to engage in combat with him?"_

_She scowled. "He never should have been brought back in the first place. The Valar are beginning to test my patience. I think net we should destroy them."_

_"You aim big," Saruman warned her. "Do not let it be your downfall."_

_She laughed at him and watched as the Uruk-Hai swarmed over the dead. Be it their own or the dead of Rohan, it didn't matter. "When do we strike Gondor?"_

_"When Rohan falls," he answered. "Once Middle Earth is ours, you will have your wish to march on the lands of Elves and Dwarves. It almost makes you wish you hadn't destroyed Smaug now doesn't it? A dragon would have aided us."_

_"A dragon still will," she replied. "My lord was the Necromancer for a reason. Now that he has what is his, he can take shape once again. He will walk across Middle Earth bringing death in his wake…"_

_"With you as his queen?" Saruman asked. _

_She shook her head. "He has other plans for me."_

_"I wonder my dear, if you would be so bold as to enlighten me," the wizard suggested. _

_She laughed. "No. But what I will do is cease with this prattle. I do believe you have orders for the Shire." She tightened her grip on her staff and started walking down the hill, "I will bring you Theoden's head on a plate. It's a shame that I get to have all the fun."_

_He started mumbling under his breath._

_"Oh and Saruman,"she smirked. "If you see that student of his, make sure to put her down before she causes me any more trouble."_

* * *

Something cold touched my neck, pulling me out of the vision. When I turned, Legolas and Tauriel were standing behind me, the she-elf had a hand on Breya, stopping the girl from moving. I scowled. "What are you doing?"

"_Trying to figure out what you're doing_," the prince replied. "_Tauriel and I stood there for several moments but you didn't move. The human child called out to you several times but you still did not move…I believe she even threw a rock at you._"

No wonder my head hurt. "_Breya and I are making our way back to Rivendell, it would be wise if you did not try and stop us_."

"_You have left the company?_" the prince mused. His eyes flickered from me to Breya and then back to me. "_Why?_"

"_The lord of the silver fountains, the king of carven stone. The king beneath the mountain shall come into his own, and the bells shall ring in gladness at the mountain king's return, but all shall fail in sadness and the lake will shine and burn._" I put my hand on the sword and pushed it away from my neck. "_I have no desire to be responsible for the deaths of hundred when they wake that dragon. Breya and I are going to seek refuge._"

"_And yet you were adamant that you would be with the dwarves on this journey_," Legolas reminded me. "_Why?_"

I looked over at Breya. "_Madness sets in the king_," I replied. "_What he wishes to do, I do not agree with. I guess that I am more Elven than I would like to admit. I couldn't allow him to use a child with a special gift to go into the den of a dragon…now tell me prince…why are you and your captain here and not in the palace_?"

"_Tauriel hastily left to help the dwarf who was injured_," Legolas answered, eyes flicking over to the she-elf that had now let Breya go.

"_What about Kili?_" I whispered.

"_Morgul poison flows through his veins_," Tauriel warned me. "_Your friend looks to die. The orcs travel to Lake Town to finish what they started._"

I felt as if all the colour had drained from my face. Not Kili, not Kili…no, no, no, no, no…not Kili. I ran my hands through my hair and took a moment to gather myself before I strode over to the horse.

"_Where are you going_?" the prince questioned, standing there staring at me.

"Back!" I shouted in the common tongue. "Breya! We're going back now!"

"But why?" she frowned, the only way a child could. "Why are we going back?"

"Because Kili is sick," I answered. "Legolas and Tauriel are coming to. Aren't you?" I asked.

"I feel as if we don't have a choice in the matter," Legolas sighed.

Both Tauriel and myself stared at the prince with a look that told him no, there was no choice.

"How do you prefer we talk?" Tauriel asked me as I helped Breya up on the horse.

"Common," I shrugged. "Easier, less fussy." I handed Breya the reigns and patted the girl on the shoulder. "You do as I say, yeah?" I asked her. Breya nodded. "Keep your hands on the reigns and when you want him to turn you tug lightly." I threw the prince back a smirk. "Try to keep up, you fall behind I ain't coming back for you."

"_Who says you're going to be faster?_" he frowned.

"_I do,_" I smirked as I ran off. I shouldn't have been having fun but the opportunity was getting less and less these days and I would take it where I could find it.


	25. Chapter 25

**++++++ Guest reviewer: No, it doesn't make you a bad person if you want her to turn bad. I so, so, so want her to go all crazy at one stage but I have that planned for the Lord of the Rings sequel I am planning an started writing yesterday. Unfortunately it will be going up when i have finished Shadow Huntress: An Unexpected Journey. Thank you for your review ++++++**

* * *

**++++++ I do not own the Hobbit or any affiliated characters apart from my OC. All rights belong to Tolkein ++++++**

**Twenty-Five**

Night had fallen by the time the four of us had reached Lake Town. Beneath all the smells that saturated the tightly packed city, we could smell the orcs, it was finding them that was the problem.

I pulled Breya off the horse and knelt down to the little girl. "We're going to try and find the orcs before they reach the others," I advised her, "what you need to do is get to Bard's quickly and warn the dwarves that the orcs are here. They need to move Kili somewhere safe."

Breya nodded. I could tell that she understood the urgency. "Can I use my power?" she asked me, having been frightened of using since I have caught her.

"Be swift and be careful," I nodded.

The girl started to glimmer a little before her form slowly became somewhat corporeal. She took off running down the alleyway and each person she passed they didn't even notice her. I stood back up and found my elven companions staring at me. "What?"

"She can make herself invisible?" the prince inquired.

I nodded. "I had the intention of taking her to Rivendell, keeping her safe until Gandalf could take her on as his apprentice. But fate is against me once again. Roof or grounds?" I asked. "I can take the roof, I'm used to running around cities so I can take either."

"We'll take the roof," Tauriel spoke, indicating to her and Legolas. "You know the way so you take the ground."

I broke away without a word to my companions and darted in and out of the alleyways. It was only when I was a close to the house did I hear the sounds of screaming, forcing me to quicken my pace. As I ran, I drew Narylfiel and Mornenion, cutting down an orc that I assumed was trying to prevent any outside assistance. I ran up the stairs, an orc slammed me up against the wall all the while he tried to gut me. Ignoring the sharp burst of pain vibrating up from my stomach, I jammed Narylfiel through his brain.

"FALATHIEL!"

"Breya!" I gasped. I burst in through the door and cut down an orc that was trying to kill the children. The house was littered with orcs and dwarves fighting, when an arrow hit an orc who was about to attack me, I realised it was going to be very close combat. "Under the table!" I yelled. "Fili! Take Mornenion!" I took out an orc with Mornenion before I tossed the blade to a weaponless Fili. Our eyes met and I could see that he was happy that I was back and also slight confusion as to how light my blade really was.

The situation was a mess.

An arrow flew passed my face, hitting an orc behind me. I shot a glare over at Legolas who shrugged. "_Keep your eyes on the prize_," he smirked before he chased an orc out the door.

The remaining orcs started to withdraw from the house making it easier to move.

"Where's Kili?" I questioned Breya when I finally found her hiding in a cupboard. Breya shook her head and buried her face in my shoulder before she started crying. I patted her shoulder gently as the others started coming out of their hiding places.

"You killed them all!" Bain gasped, staring at the three of us.

"There are others" the prince breathed, standing in the doorway. "Tauriel, Falathiel, come."

I sheathed Narylfiel and pulled Breya closer when she took a tight grip on me. "I'm not going anywhere, little one," I whispered.

"Help!" Oin shouted. "We're going to lose Kili!"

I knelt down to the dwarves on the floor and took a look at Kili's wound. I winced at the sight of the bloodied, pale skin and the thick black poison. "We have to find a healer!" I panicked. "The master should have a …" the words trailed off when I saw Tauriel looking back and forwards between Kili and the now empty doorway. "You're a healer, aren't you?" I gasped.

The she-elf nodded just as we heard the sounds of footsteps coming up the stars. We reached for our weapons but froze when we saw it was Bofur. He was holding some kind of weed in his hand. I stared at it, I may not have picked up healing but I knew my herbs when I saw them.

"Athelas," Tauriel whispered. She snatched it off Bofur and examined it closely. "Athelas…"

"What is she doing?" Bofur asked me.

"She's going to save him," I grinned. "What do you need?"

"Water," she answered. "Get him up on the table."

"Breya, you and Tilda go in the back room," I ordered. "Sigrid, I need water. Bain, help Kili back up on the table."

Each of us hurried around with our assignments, I rolled up my sleeves and helped Sigrid with the water.

_He's going to die._

Shut up, I scowled.

_It would be easier for you if you accept your fate. Kill him, kill the girl, kill them all and take your place amongst us. I have the wizard, you will fail._

I'm not listening, I declared, shutting him out. But I won't lie, I am worried about the last thing he said…I have the wizard…

Tauriel started tearing the Athelas apart and soaking it in the water as soon as she got the bowl of water. When the she-elf inspected Kili's wound, she winced as I had done. She started kneading the soaked wee in her hand and immediately pressed it to Kili's wound. "_May the blessing that was given to me be sent from me to him, may he be released from death._"

Kili screamed and started thrashing about. It took most of us to hold him down as he struggled. Listening to her practice healing reminded me of my brother when he would try and teach me healing as a child. Her voice was soothing…very easy to get lost in…

_You can't shut me out…_

An image flashed across my mind causing a small scream to come out of my mouth…I could feel heat…such heat that I've never felt before. "They've awoke Smaug," I gasped. I shot a look at Bain. "Where's your father?"

"The guards have him," Bain answered. "They arrested him."

I took Mornenion from Fili. "If the dragon realises that the dwarves came from Lake Town everyone will die. You stay here, I'll go speak with the master."

I headed for the door but stopped when I heard my name.

"Falathiel…why did you come back?"

It was Kili.

"I was stupid to leave," I answered truthfully when I headed outside.

Bofur cleared his throat to let me know he was following me. "For someone so smart, you're stupid."

"Come again?" I frowned. I turned to face him, it was just the two of us at the edge of the water. "Bofur, what does that mean?"

"Thorin," he said. "I overheard him speaking with Balin about you-"

"Oh I can just imagine that conversation," I laughed slightly manically. "Look-I'm here to help. I don't want any share of that stubborn gits gold, I just want to help."

"He has feelings for you," the dwarf frowned. "One of the reasons why he's been so cold to you these past days."

I froze.

I gave it a minute or two to process it before I started laughing. "No he doesn't! I'm an elf, he's a dwarf, I'm tall, he's short…did I mention I'm an elf and he' a dwarf? He hates elves! He's made that pretty clear to me since Mirkwood. He doesn't want me here."

"Even though he tried to talk you out of leaving?" Bofur reminded me. "I've known Thorin a long time and he isn't the type of dwarf to admit it when he's wrong about something or someone. You're both as stubborn as each other."

"We'll talk about this when I get back," I warned him. "You don't just get to drop something like that on me when we're in the middle of a situation like this. You march yourself back up there and don't breath a word of this." I spun around and walked across the bridge.

When did life suddenly become so complicated?


	26. Chapter 26

**++++++ I do not own the Hobbit or any affiliated characters apart from my OC. All rights belong to Tolkien ++++++**

**Twenty-Six**

The master's worm was talking in hushed whispering tone out the front of the master's mansion when I arrived. At first, no attention was paid to me until I cleared my throat and tapped him on the shoulder. He gave me a fleeting glance than returned to his conversation so I pushed past him and headed straight up the mansion stairs.

"Wait!" he snapped. "Stop her!"

I drew Narylfiel and swung the blade around in my hand. "I wish to speak with the master. And don't stuff me around. I need to speak with him now."

He folded his arms. "The master is asleep. He doesn't like to be disturbed."

I sighed. "Fine. I'll just go get Bard out of jail than if you don't mind."

He laughed. "What's your name, elf? I didn't catch it earlier. You didn't leave with the dwarves…in fact…you left with the girl…my men said you had left."

I smirked. "You don't know very much about your own town than do you?" I asked him. "Orcs roam the streets freely, attacking and killing those who live here, my companions arrived without you noticing and the dragon is awoken and yet you do nothing. What's your name?"

"Alfred," he huffed.

"Well, Alfred," I frowned, "I'm Falathiel, daughter of Nastarion and Caladwen, Elf of Lothlorien and I need to talk to the master. Wake him up or I will wake him up for you. Those are your choice." My eyes flicked back and forth between Alfred and the guards and I sighed. "Keep in mind, I've been doing this for over four hundred years, two goons plus two on the roof are easy at best. Wake the master up, now. We need to start organising defences."

"How can you be so sure that they haven't killed the dragon?" Alfred scowled.

"There are nine dwarves and one hobbit," I argued. "Five of the company are here and our wizard Mithrandir has been captured by the Necromancer who lives in Mirkwood. How can nine dwarves hope to kill a dragon when only a dragon can be killed by a black arrow and you've locked away the only man who possibly knows where a black arrow is?" Neither Alfred nor the two guards had taken notice but their own shadows were starting to creep up on them. I jumped back a little when their shadows wrapped their own hands around their throats. Never had I been able to manipulate people's shadows against them. I could disappear into shadow and use them to gather information but I had never been able to make a shadow harm anyone.

_This is just a taste of what I can offer you if you join us._

Let them go, I growled.

He laughed. _Don't fight it, Falathiel. Join us_.

Accept that I will never join you. Never.

I pushed him into the back of my mind and concentrated on the shadows, trying to force them away from the men. In my mind I could hear Gandalf telling me not to stress, to relax and they would do what I wanted. I took a deep breath and cleared my mind of any distractions. When I opened my eyes, the men were lying on ground coughing and trying to catch their breath. "Thank the Valar," I whispered. I hurried down the stairs and grabbed the keys to the cells from Alfred's belt before running to the guards barracks. As I past a clearing that had a clear view directly to Erebor I froze. The previously dormant mountain had an orange glow to it-almost that of dragon fire. My ears picked up the roar of a dragon and the ground shook. "No, no, no, no, no," I gasped. I ran past the guards, they ignored me, they were displaying a mixture of fear and fascination as they stared at the mountain. The guards inside the barracks were enjoying an ale or two, they didn't even noticed me as I slipped by them, more interested in the ale than what was going on.

Bard was the only person in the prison, when he saw me he jumped off his bed. "Falathiel, what are you doing here?"

"Jail break," I answered. I fiddled with the keys until I found the one I was looking for.

"Watch out!" Bard yelled.

I ducked and the guard hit his fist on the bars. Bard grabbed him and pulled him forward, slamming his head against the metal as I came up and knocked him off his feet. The wound on my stomach pulled and sent pain through my body, I made myself a mental note to get Tauriel to have a look at it when we returned.

"You came back!" Bard pointed out. "Why?"

"Change of heart," I answered. "I can't be responsible for this but I can't stand by and do nothing. Please, Bard, please tell me you have another black arrow stashed somewhere."

"I gave it to Bain," Bard answered, stepping out of the cell. "He hid it somewhere."

"We need to find it," I told him. The two of us fled the barracks, the guards who had been previously drinking were in a room off the common room. When we passed, you could briefly see Erebor and hear the roar of a dragon.

"THE DRAGON IS COMING! THE DRAGON IS COMING!" Those words could be heard shouted out through the city. When Bard and I came out into the streets, people were fleeing their homes. It was chaos.

"I was beginning to hope people would listen to me," Bard frowned. "We must get my children."

"Right behind you," I answered as we ran. Several times the two of us managed to loose each other in the crowd but we always found each other again. I had almost reached the bottom steps of Bard's home when an almighty roar swept through the city. I covered my ears and was slammed backwards by a sudden gust of wind created by a large set of powerful wings. "Smaug," I whispered. I gazed into the sky as Smaug flew overhead, a firey glow emanating from his big belly.

On his second fly over the town, the great dragon let loose a burst of dragon fire that swept across a section of the town. I watched in horror as the city caught alight. It wouldn't take long before the smell of burning flesh was the only thing you could smell.

"Bain hid it!" Bard shouted out, catching my attention.

I turned to the bowman. "Where?"

"He goes to fetch it," Bard replied. "Breya said she will go with him."

I caught both Breya and Bain's arms when they passed me. "The windlance-meet us at the tower when you have it, ok?"

Both children nodded.

I let them go and rushed back inside. "Bard you've got one shot," I warned him. "Tauriel and I are both expert marksmen, we could take the shot."

Tauriel nodded her agreement. "This is truth bowman. However, it is up to you either way."

Bard shook his head. "No. This is my chance."

"Right," I sighed. I glanced at the dwarves. "You four-Kili, if you're up to it, we need a way to find out if Thorin and the others are alive."

"We should do it together," Fili spoke up. "We set out from the Shire as a group of sixteen, we should finish this as the company we set out in."

The dwarves nodded their agreement.

I ran my hands through my hair. "Alright. If we leave now we can make it to Erebor by morning." I turned to Tauriel. "_Are you alright here? Thranduil will surely come soon if the dragon is killed._"

Tauriel bowed her head. "_I will be fine,_" she replied. "_This business concerns us all. Why Thranduil does not see it I do not understand. Good luck, Falathiel_."

"_Good luck, Tauriel_."

As the dwarves geared up, I waited in the doorway anxiously hoping that Smaug would not burn the house down. He was more concentrating on the main square of the town where the soldiers were firing arrows against him. When the dwarves came out, the five of started making our way through the down, taking small alleys and jumping over boats in the river.

I prey to the Valar that they are alright.

Thorin and I needed to talk if he was still alive, this was foolish and all could have been prevented had he listened to reason. I was livid and yet at the same time I couldn't help but hope that he was alright….that they were all alright.


	27. Chapter 27

**++++++ I do not own the Hobbit or any affiliated characters apart from my OC. All rights belong to Tolkien ++++++**

**Twenty-Seven**

I wanted to slap Thorin as soon as I saw him.

It had taken the five of us till almost midday due to Kili's injuries to reach the gates of the Lonely Mountain and when we arrived, we found that the dwarves were trying out a way to rebuild their defenses. The dwarves ran ahead of me the closer they got to the dwarven halls whereas I fell back in my pace. I could hardly believe everything that had happened and yet there it all was sitting in front of me like some kind of sick joke. I stopped just outside the halls, thinking that I would be the first elf to step foot in here since Thranduil himself was here.

"By the Valar," I whispered, staring through the halls. They were huge and extended all the way back into the mountain.

"Are you coming?" Fili questioned, cutting through my thoughts as he stood there.

"Huh?" I frowned. I looked at the dwarf. "Oh-I'll stay out here…as long as Thorin is alive. That's all that counts. Has Smaug come back?"

Fili shook his head. "A thrush delivered the news during the night, the dragon was felled by a black arrow." I let out a sigh of relief. Bard had done it…but at what cost to the people I wonder? "Thorin wants to work on defences, he says that news will not stay silent for long. Others will come for the gold."

I gripped my bow tightly and followed the young prince into the halls. I came to a stop when my eyes fell upon the mountains and mountains of gold in the main hall where the throne was. "By the Grace of the Valar," I gasped. "Men and dwarves and elves will fight over this till the last race stands."

"Which is why we're working on our defences," Thorin warned me when he approached. "Fili, what is she doing here?"

I scowled when I saw the dwarf. My hand itched from desperately wanting to slap him. How dare he? This was all his fault to start with.

"She came with us, uncle," Fili answered. "Falathiel and that she-elf from Mirkwood saved Kili's life."

I reached out and slapped him before saying anything. The sharp slap echoed throughout the halls and the dwarf-king rubbed his face. "You idiotic bastard!" I yelled. "Do you realise what you've done? Do you realise what you've done to those people? They have no town because of you! And all you cared about was the gold! I am so angry at you Thorin Oakenshield I could slap you!" Suddenly I dropped to my knees and hugged him. "You could have been killed," I growled. "I'm so mad at you! I'm so mad at you all!"

When I broke the embrace the two of us stared at each other with fire in our eyes, neither willing to give up anything.

"Bofur told me," I warned. "He heard what you said to Balin."

"Are you here to help?" Thorin scowled, completely ignoring what I'd said.

"I will always be here to help," I replied. "I'll even help you from yourself. I fear we have little time until we're descended upon by those seeking the gold. Thranduil and the orcs are at the top of my list."

"Go speak with Dwalin, he requires some help in the armoury," Thorin scowled. He pointed down the hallway. "You're good with weapons so he would appreciate the help."

Appreciate the help, I mumbled under my breath.

Thorin spoke quietly to Fili and the two walked out of the hall.

I could only think that it was going to be a really long couple of days. I could only wonder what the next few days would bring. I forced myself to join Dwalin in the armoury with Bofur. The dwarf grumbled when he saw me but had me and the hobbit searching through the many halls looking for any weapons that could be brought back for cleaning. It was an arduous job but both Bilbo and I were enjoying keeping to our own company rather than the company of the dwarves. It was beginning to feel more and more like neither of us were welcome anymore. The dwarves were completely obsessed with their gold and the defences of the mountain. Once or twice, I stopped by to check on Kili's wound, I was no way in any kind of position to help if it got bad but I was able to make sure if it was healing. Fili and Kili were the only two who would speak to me openly. I had only tried to speak with Thorin twice since we were assigned our duties; once turning dinner and again when we happened to come across each other in the throne room. He refused to talk, only mumbled about the Arkenstone and how they had yet to find it.

On the morning of the fifth day, Bilbo and I were coming back from one of the workshops where we'd been up most of the night sorting tools-well, I'd been up most of the night, the hobbit had fallen asleep sometime after midnight. As we were passing the hall where the great sea of gold and jewels were, Bilbo tripped, landing face first in the gold. I burst out laughing at the sight of the hobbit's legs flailing about in the air. I could hear him saying something in muffled tones but it was far too funny seeing him wriggle about like a worm on a hook. When I eventually pulled the hobbit out of the gold, I got a quick look at what he was holding and gasped. "Bilbo is that-"

"It is," he whispered. Bilbo held out his hands offering me the Arkenstone.

I took it from him and moved it around in my hands. It was a small globe that sat in my hands shining like silver in the firelight or even water in the sun, it was also warm which I wasn't expecting from the stone that Thorin craved like air itself.

"What do we do with it?" Bilbo asked me.

I handed the stone back to Bilbo. "Hide it well, Bilbo. You and I both know how much Thorin is obsessing over that stone. He values it over anything. Hide it."

Bilbo slipped the stone in his pocket as we heard footsteps approaching us.

The owner was Fili.

He cleared his throat. "You both might want to see this," he informed us. "An army arrived during the night and has set up camp between the mountains. They're flying banners of the elves and men."

I tossed a coin from Bilbo's coat back onto the pile of gold and headed after the hobbit and dwarf. "What's your uncle planning on doing?" I inquired. "You number but fifteen and Dain is surely days away still. You've built a wall but what else can you do?"

Fili shook his head. "We'll wait for Dain. The wall is sturdy, it's built by dwarves. So we will wait."

Bilbo and I each took a look outside the small windows in the wall. I couldn't help but break out in a chuckle when I saw that there was a company of spearmen consisting of elves and men advancing upon the gate. At their head was Bard looking a little dishevelled but otherwise in good health.

"Hail Thorin!" Bard called out, trying to catch the dwarven kings attention. "Why do you fence yourself like a robber in this hold? We are not yet foes, and we rejoice that you are alive. We had come expecting to find none living here. We should meet for parley and council."

I could almost hear Thorin scowl. "Why should we parley with you?"

"Thorin!" I hissed. "They gave you weapons and food for your journey, you promised them gold." I glared at the dwarf and he glared right back at me. I turned back to look at Bard, desperately I wanted to ask about Breya but I highly doubted that now was the time.

"It was I who killed Smaug," Bard retorted. "Lake Town lay in ruins and you promised a share of the gold. We could rebuild our homes ten times over with dwarven assistance. Lake Town aided you in your travel and now we ask for recompense. There is more gold in that mountain than you will ever need."

Thorin chuckled. "I will not parley with men armed at my gate! Nor at all with the people of the Elven king. Now leave before our arrows start to fly. If you would speak with me again you will dismiss the elves and come unarmed to my gates next time."

"King Thranduil is my friend!" Bard replied. "He came to the people of the Lake in their time of need even though we had no treaty."

"If your army does not depart from these lands than we shall declare the mountain besieged!" Thorin shouted.

I shook my head in anger and fled back into the mountain.

Bilbo followed post haste. "Falathiel, what do we do?"

"We can only hope that Thorin changes his mind," I answered. I didn't believe my own words at all at that point. We'd both seen enough of the dwarf and his stubbornness to last a life time. At this point we could only wait and see how things played out.


	28. Chapter 28

**++++++ I do not own the Hobbit or any affiliated characters apart from my OC. All rights belong to Tolkien ++++++**

**Twenty-Eight **

The next few days passed slowly and wearily.

With the defenses built and two dwarves on guard on the wall at all time. Bilbo was extremely nervous about having the Arkenstone buried within the old rags he was using as a pillow as Thorin had made his intentions clear. If anyone found the stone and withheld it from him, he would kill them. Bilbo would ask me as we worked away what I thought would happen to him if Thorin found it, I couldn't answer him.

When word was brought to Thorin about Dain and his army being only two days away I started to get nervous. I doubted that Dain would look too kindly on an elf being among his kin when elves and men were besieging the mountain.

That night, Bilbo told me that he had made up his mind and that I was to meet him at the wall ready to leave. When I checked the bundle for the Arkenstone it was gone. I wanted to know what the burglar was up to. I came outside to find Bombur out on the wall, deep in discussion with Bilbo over how cold it was outside. I stuck to the shadows and watched Bombur as he headed inside to get warm.

"What are you up to, friend?" I inquired. "Where is it?"

"I'm taking it to Bard," Bilbo whispered. "Since Thorin refuses to hand over the gold after Bard helped us, then Bard should have it to barter with."

"Thorin will surely know it was one of us," I warned him. Seeing the look on Bilbo's face it struck me as to why he had asked me here. "You want me to come with you?"

Bilbo nodded. "Yes. And with your eye sight it would be easy to find our way to the camp. I figure that we have at least five hours before Bombur comes to relieve me. We can be back by then." He handed me the stone and I hid it in the bottom of my now empty quiver.

"Let's go," I urged him. I fixed my bow to my quiver and wasted no time in climbing down the wall with the hobbit. It was highly unlikely that any of them would come out and see us in the middle of our current activity. They were all too busy counting gold and getting their defences together. In the dark the two of us navigated our way down to the stream where we than headed towards the slight golden glow on the horizon. When the two of us were crossing the stream I heard a slight gasp followed by the splash of water, I turned to find a very wet Bilbo sitting in the stream and laughed.

The sound of my laughter drew two elven guards towards us with torches and well-armed, expecting some kind of attack.

"Wait!" I gasped, holding my hands up. "We come in peace!"

The two elves looked at us with curious intent. "Who are you?"

"I am Mr Bilbo Baggins," Bilbo announced, dripping wet. "And this is Falathiel, daughter of Nastarion and Caladwen, Elf of Lothlorien, companions of Thorin. We are familiar with your king as well as Bard the Dragon Slayer. It is Bard with whom I wish to speak."

"_If you wish to go back to the safety of your forest and your walls you would be wise to take us to the king and Bard_." I glanced at the shivering hobbit. "_A fire and perhaps a warm blanket would be welcomed. Neither of us have the time to spare_."

The two elves cautiously took the both of us into their camp to speak with Thranduil and Bard. The two leaders were seated around a roaring fire in front of a large tent when we were brought to them. The looks of their faces were one of curiosity and surprise to see a hobbit and an elf in such company.

"I'm tired of this whole affair," Bilbo voiced when he sat down. "I had wished that I was back in the West in my own home. Folk are far more reasonable back there." He withdrew a slightly damp piece of parchment out of his jacket. "Both Falathiel and myself were promised a share in the profits but now the two of us feel that you were promised such a thing Bard but it was not given to you. Therefore it will not be given to us as well. I mean, what dwarf in his right mind would want an elf to have dwarven gold? Falathiel will get nothing."

I nodded my agreement. "Not that the money concerns me anymore, but Thorin does. He is ready to sit on his mountain of gold and starve as long as both armies sit here."

Bard laughed heartily. "Well, let him! Such a fool deserves to starve."

"Quite so," Bilbo agreed. "We understand this but at the same time you must be aware that winter is coming fast and soon you will have snow which will make supplies difficult." I smiled at the hobbit. He was good at playing the game of politics, perhaps I should have asked him what his game was when we ventured here. "Have you heard that Dain and the dwarves of the Iron Hills are only two days away?"

Thranduil pursed his lips together. "Neither of us were aware that he was so close. We knew that he was coming but didn't think he was so close."

"Five hundred strong dwarves are on the march," I warned. "These are dwarves of the Iron Hills and they have experience fighting in wars. When they get here there will be trouble." I think I was starting to catch on to what Bilbo was doing.

I think.

"Falathiel, are you here to threaten us?" Bard frowned.

I shook my head. "No! This adventure was Bilbo's idea. You should listen to him. He is trying to avoid trouble."

Bilbo nodded. "We want to make you an offer."

He looked at me and his eyes started to my quiver. I unbuckled my quiver and took the handful of arrows out before tipping it upside down into Bilbo's hand. The Arkenstone fell out with a small plop. Thranduil and Bard immediately fell under the spell of the stone. With the fire light reflected off the surface it appeared to be fluid.

"The Arkenstone of Thrain," Bilbo smiled, "the Heart of the Mountain and also the heart of Thorin. He values it above all the gold in the mountain." The hobbit handed it to Bard who looked shocked above all to be holding such a treasure in his hands. "We give the Arkenstone to you in hopes that it will aid you in your bargaining."

"But how is this yours to give?" Bard wondered.

I shook my head. "It isn't."

Bilbo agreed. "I'm willing to let it stand against all my claim. I may be a burglar but I am an honest on. When Thorin finds out-well, I don't know what he'll do but I couldn't let a promise like this be broken. Not when so many would benefit from this." He turned to me. "We'd best be getting back before they find us gone."

"I highly doubt that they would miss us," I laughed. I stood up with Bilbo and strapped my quiver on once more.

"_It would be wise if you were both to stay with us_," Thranduil warned me as he came up beside me. "_Not only would you be honoured and welcomed but you would be safe._"

"_Bilbo has to wake Bombur up at midnight_," I winked. "_Besides, the stone has not yet been found so none will suspect the part that Bilbo or myself played in this. We must be going._" I bowed my head to Thranduil, it was the first time since Lady Galadriel had I done such a thing.

The king took my head in his hands and planted a gentle kiss on my hair. "_Darkness festers inside your heart but you are strong and you are fighting it. Do not give in or all of this won't be worth it. The visions you are seeing are but one future of many, child. Do not be swayed from your path_."

"_My lord_," I smiled. "_When you see your son and Tauriel, thank them for their help. Kili is mending nicely._" I turned to follow Bilbo out of the camp. It would be midnight soon and we had to get back before anyone realised that we were gone.

The two of us were almost at the edge of the camp when a man wrapped in a dark cloak rose from a tent door in front of us. He threw back his cloak and I almost lost all my senses when I saw it was Gandalf.

"Mithrandir!" I gasped. I threw my arms around my teacher and fought back tears. The voice had said that he had been captured. "How on-"

"All in good time," the wizard chuckled. Gandalf looked down at Bilbo with a caring smile. "There is more about you than anyone expects, I imagine. Now, both of you be warned. Things are drawing towards the end now. There is an unpleasant time ahead but you would both do well to keep your heart up so that you will come through all right. There are things brewing that no messenger knows anything about. I will see you both soon."

And with that he was gone and the two of us sent back to the mountain.

There was no one on the wall when we came back. To be truthful we had both expected Thorin to be waiting to trap us and question us but there was only silence in the mountain. Bilbo went to wake Bombur up for his turn at guard duty and I went to the little store room I had made into my makeshift sleeping quarters for now.

For the first time in a long time I found that I was able to sleep through the night.


	29. Chapter 29

**++++++ I do not own the Hobbit or any affiliated characters apart from my OC. All rights belong to Tolkien ++++++**

**Twenty-Nine**

During the morning the following day I decided that I was sick of the way that I smelt and it was time for a clean of both myself and my clothes. There was certainly a lot to think about whilst I scrubbed my clothes and rang them dry in the tub of water I had procured for myself. My own wound was healing nicely, it would most likely leave a scar since I had no elven medicine to heal me but it would just add to the many scars I had accumulated over the years.

I sat back in the warm waters and found myself thinking of my mother and how she would struggle bathing me when I was a child. There was a song that she used to sing me when I was very small to quiet me down, I would always listen because it was so beautiful to hear.

_Snow-white! Snow-white! O Lady clear!_

_O Queen beyond the Western Seas!_

_O Light to us that wander here_

_Amid the world of woven trees!_

_Gilthoniel! O Elbereth!_

_Clear are thy eyes and bright they breath!_

_Snow-white! Snow-white! We sing to thee_

_In a far land beyond the sea._

_O stars that in the sunless year_

_With shining hand by her were sown, _

_In windy fields now bright and clear_

_We see your silver blossom blown!_

_O Elbereth! Gilthoniel!_

_We still remember, we who dwell_

_In this far land beneath the trees, _

_Thy starlight on Western Seas._

I hummed the lyrics to myself as I dried my clothes over the fire. Once they were dry I pulled my clothes on and grabbed my weapons and my boots up before heading back to my little quarters. I was walking barefoot through a now obvious path through the mountains of gold when I came face-to-face with Thorin after almost eleven days of silence.

"_My lord_," I mumbled under my breath.

"Was that you singing?" he spoke. His tone more demanding than questioning. "We could hear it echoing throughout the halls."

"It was I." I shifted my bundle of things in my hands and brushed a strand of my still drying hair from my face. "I don't think any of the dwarves know elven unless there is something you're not telling me." I sighed. "Listen, Thorin, I was hoping that maybe I could go hunting for a while? We could do with some meat and let's face it, I don't think the army would notice an elf hunting."

"I would prefer it if you didn't," Thorin answered.

I sighed. "Okay than…well…good morning, Thorin." I started walking off but stopped. "Actually…no-Thorin we're talking now!"

"About?" he asked.

"This," I said, indicating to him and me. "You said that you had feelings for me. Yes I was told by a third party but the words were still said."

"I don't have time for this," he growled.

"Yeah I forgot, you only have time for your precious Arkenstone!" I snapped. I could tell him that the stone was gone and that there was no way for him to get it back now unless he came good on his promise. "Well guess what?" I growled. "If you had been more observant than you would have noticed that the feelings were just a bit mutual. I won't pretend to understand them seeing as though I'm an elf and you're a dwarf but at least I can admit it! The reason we clash so much is because of that!"

"Why would I confess such feeling for an elf?" Thorin scoffed. "That would be a shame on my people. No offspring would be recognized."

I balked. "Who said anything about children? I was talking about feelings not getting married or having children? What do you take me for? Some woman of loose moral? Please, sir. I'd sooner marry Legolas than marry you!

"Then why don't you?" he snapped. "Falathiel, I never wanted you on this quest. Gandalf insisted that you have some special talent but I don't see it."

"That's because you choose not to see past the elf," I growled, getting more and more infuriated by the dwarf each passing moment. "This gold has poisoned your mind. All of you! I told you when we were at Beorn's that I do not seek your riches only friendship. You said I was one of you but you lied, just like you lied about giving Lake Town some of the gold. As far as I'm concerned, you're no better than Azog."

"Do not compare me to that wretch!" he snapped.

"Or what?" I smirked. "You don't like the truth being thrown in your face? Huh? Don't like being told you have less morals than an orc?" I shook my head and started off in disgust. The only warning I had was the sound of shuffling feet and the crunching of gold on stone. I ducked and rolled, allowing Thorin's own momentum to throw himself off balance before I came up, knocking him off his feet.

Than just like in Lake Town, Thorin's own shadow wrapped its hands around the dwarf's neck and started strangling him. Thorin gasped for air and stared clawing at the hands around his throat only to find there was nothing there.

"NO!" I screamed.

Shadow-Thorin's head turned to me and lessened its grip only slightly.

"LET HIM GO!" I shouted.

How does one fight a shadow?

Light?

"Light!" I gasped. "I need light!" I dropped my belongings and ran over to grab a torch off the wall. When I had it I started waving the torch like a mad-man to dissipate the shadow. These were my powers and I'd be damned if they would get away on me now! "Let him go!" I shrieked one last time.

The shadow disappeared leaving nothing but the silhouette of his own shadow behind.

"Thorin!" I ran over to the dwarf and checked to make sure he was breathing. "Nienna…I am so sorry Thorin…they keep getting away from me…I'm so sorry!" I cried. I leant closer to make sure he was breathing properly. When I heard the short shallow breaths I sighed. "Thank the Valar," I whispered.

"What in the name of Aule was that?" Thorin coughed. "What did you do to me?"

"My powers are growing out of control…first the humans and now you," I shook my head and brushed my own tears away. "I could have killed you…I'm so sorry."

"Don't cry," Thorin replied. For a moment there it wasn't the crazed Thorin who spoke but the Thorin who I stood side-by-side with fighting Azog and verbally spared with me, the same Thorin who woke me up after that dream.

That was the Thorin that I had grown accustomed to.

"I have a confession to make," I whispered, cursing myself for ruining the moment. Crazed Thorin would be back soon after I told him.

"You have a beautiful voice," the dwarf told me.

I leant forward and gently kissed him. At first his body stiffened up, making me think I had made a fool of myself so I went to pull away. But he stopped me. For a moment there it was just me and Thorin, alone under the mountain. Smaug, the armies, the necromancer, the Arkenstone-it was all so far away. When I broke away I felt like a foolish young maid again. In five hundred years I'd only been kissed once or twice and I found I never really cared for it. There was the occasional peck on the check or the lips but there was never one like that. I opened my mouth to speak but we were interrupted by Bilbo who had come searching for us.

Thorin turned to the hobbit. "What is the matter?" The caring Thorin was gone and the crazed one was back, the cold one.

"The banners of the elves and men can be seen," Bilbo breathed. "Dwalin says at least twenty men approach with Thranduil and Bard." The hobbit and I exchanged a glance before I collected my stuff and we hurried off after Thorin.

Thranduil and Bard were indeed leading the small host. With them was an old man wrapped in the same cloak I had seen Gandalf in last night and holding a wood and metal casket in his hands.

"Hail Thorin!" Bard greeted with a slight smile. "Are you still of the same mind?"

"My mind does not change with the rising and setting of a few suns," Thorin huffed. "Did you come to ask me idle questions? Still the elf-host has not departed as I bade! Till then you come in wain to bargain with me."

"Is there than nothing for which you would yield any of your gold?" Bard inquired.

Thorin laughed. "Nothing that you or your friends have to offer."

I was growing rather nervous. Stepping back into the shadows, I pulled out an arrow and notched it in my bow before I waited.

"What of the Arkenstone of Thrain?" Bard suggested at the same time the cloaked Gandalf opened the casket and held the jewel high.

Silence fell over the company.

"That stone was my fathers, and it is mine!" Thorin shouted, his voice thick with wrath. "Why should I purchase my own? Where did you get it? If thieves like yourself would answer something like that!" he scoffed.

"We are not thieves," Bard replied calmly. "Your own we will give back in return for our own."

"How did you come by it?" Thorin shouted again in rage.

Bilbo cleared his throat. "I gave it to them," he gulped.

"YOU!" Thorin roared, turning on the hobbit. "YOU!" He grabbed him in both hands and shook him. "YOU MISERABLE HOBBIT! YOU UNDER-SIZED BURGLAR!"

"Let him go!" I snapped, aiming at Thorin. Only moments ago we had been kissing amongst mountains of gold and now I was threating his life.

Thorin growled at me. "I should have guess that you had something to do with this." He let Bilbo go and spat at my feet. "I curse Gandalf for his choice in companions. You have no honour, she-elf! I would ring your neck in front of him if he were here."

"Do not utter curses like that so lightly," Gandalf warned him, throwing aside the visage of an old man. The wizard stood proud and tall holding the casket that held the Arkenstone.

"Bilbo," I whispered. I lowered my bow and grabbed my stuff before I ran up to the hobbit, putting myself in between Bilbo and Thorin. "Are you alright?" I asked.

The hobbit coughed but nodded.

"You're all traitors!" Thorin shouted at us. He turned his gaze from Gandalf to the two of us. "Go now to your friends before I throw you both down!" he hissed.

"We shall keep the stone than!" Bard shouted to him as Bilbo and I climbed down the wall. I took a moment to pull my boots on and strap on my quiver whilst waiting for Bilbo.

"You are not making a very splendid figure as king under the mountain," Gandalf warned Thorin. "But things may change."

"They may indeed," Thorin mused. "Until than I advise you to take your harlot and thief with you."

Harlot? I growled in my mind. I loaded my bow and fired a shot right beside Thorin's face, only just nicking the skin on his cheek. "You bastard!" I snapped as Bilbo wisely dragged me away.

"That was unwise," Gandalf warned me when he pulled me aside. "Falathiel it seems you have been busy since I was away. I met a charming young girl called Breya who wanted to come with us. I need you and Bilbo to fill me in on everything and I mean everything since I have been gone."

I sighed.

Where to begin?


	30. Chapter 30

**++++++ I do not own the Hobbit or any affiliated characters apart from my OC. All rights belong to Tolkien ++++++**

**Thirty**

I must admit that the comfort of being amongst one's own kind sooths the soul a little. I rubbed my bare feet on the rug beneath my feet and giggled a little. It was more out of madness than it was out of something being funny but honestly if I didn't laugh I would cry.

"Mama?"

I stopped laughing and looked around the tent I was in. The cool morning was peaking in through the gap in the tent and bringing the sun with it to shine straight on Breya's face. "No mama," I frowned. "Just me." I knelt down by the sleeping girl's pallet and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "You never did tell me what happened to your mother," I whispered.

Breya opened her blue eyes and looked at me. "Papa said she didn't want me anymore. Or him. So she moved away and left us behind."

I kissed her head gently. "Go back to sleep, Breya. I will be just outside with Uncle Bilbo if you need me."

The girl had fallen asleep in my lap whilst Bilbo and I had told Gandalf everything that had happened since he had left us just outside Mirkwood. Once she was asleep, Gandalf told me that he would agree to teach Breya but under the condition that I looked after her until she turned eighteen. Beside's surviving the war that was coming, all I could think about was what I would do now with a child? I lived in the wilderness, I had no home to call my own. I could always return to Lothlorien or maybe even Rivendell and raise her, well at least that's what I originally thought until Bilbo offered us room in his home until I was able to find one of my own. Still, there was a lot to think about either way.

I pulled my cloak on and went outside into the early hours of the morning just as a cry was heard throughout the camp. Eagerly I made my way to Thranduil's tent where the king was in quick discussion with one of Bard's men. It seems that a runner had come back to the camp to report that a host of dwarves had appeared around the eastern spur of the mountain.

Dain had come.

"_Falathiel, I had not expected to see you amongst us for some time,_" Legolas spoke up, cutting into my thoughts.

I turned from the edge of the circle and looked at the prince with a frown. "_Thorin wasn't happy with what Bilbo and I did with the Arkenstone. When he sees me next he is likely to kill me_."

"_I hear that what you did has helped Bard and his people greatly_," the prince assured me. "_There is some time before the dwarven army gets here, perhaps we should take a walk. You seem to have a lot on your mind_."

"_There is a lot on my mind like you said_," I agreed, "_but I fear my turmoil is of my own making._" I was still at war within myself over what had happened yesterday in the early morning. I had kissed Thorin Oakenshield and aside from liking it there was still the fact that he was a dwarf and I was an elf.

"_The dwarf?_" Legolas frowned. "_You care for him even though he cast you aside?_"

"_That is my turmoil,_" I answered without answering the question. "_The dwarves are here which means that a great battle will be upon us, I have to go get suited up_." I tucked my hands inside the warmth of my cloak and went back to my tent, leaving Legolas standing there alone. To my surprise, Gandalf was already there with Bilbo and the two were talking in hushed whispers with fear all over their faces. "What's wrong?"

"The dwarves couldn't have come at a worse time," Gandalf grumbled. "I warned Thranduil and Bard that dwarves were not the only army that they were going to face. The orcs and goblins have come. Do you see the cloud?"

I looked out the open tent to spy on the dark cloud in the distance. "What of it?"

"Bats and crows," Gandalf huffed. "And with it comes the armies of the Necromacer."

By the Valar I hated that word. Each time it sent a chill through my body once it had been spoken, it was like the very word itself was cursed. "So what do we do?"

"Messengers have been sent to Dain and his own, Thorin must be warned," Gandalf answered.

"I will do it," I answered.

"By the time you get there it will be too late," Bilbo objected.

"I'll shadow walk," I answered. I shot Gandalf a look of determination. "That was where you were, wasn't it?" I asked him. "Dul Goldur? You were looking at the army, I had feared you had been captured."

"I had been," Gandalf admitted. "But we shall speak of this later."

I hurried about to get into the light armour that had been provided by Thranduil. As it was of elven smithing, the metal was light and it felt as though I was wearing nothing. I abandoned the helmet and came around the barrier to have Gandalf help me strap my quiver on and my swords.

"Take this," the wizard advised me. He handed me a lightly wrapped bundle and inside was Orcrist. "Thorin should have it. Come back at the first sign of trouble."

"Take care of Breya and Bilbo," I answered back, hugging the wizard before the hobbit. I stepped back and searched for a shadow in the tent. It was the first time in months that I was going to shadow walk, it was basically like stepping through a door but instead of a door I would be stepping through shadows and hopefully come out in Erebor like I planned. Eventually I found a big enough shadow to fit myself in and stuck my hand through the darkness. The fabric around my hand rippled like a pool of water. I looked back and the two in the tent and smiled before I stepped through…


	31. Chapter 31

**++++++ I do not own the Hobbit or any affiliated characters apart from my OC. All rights belong to Tolkien ++++++**

**Thirty-One**

I came through the opposite side of the shadow right in the middle of the company meeting about their defenses. Hitting the floor with a thud after tripping over a barrel I rolled over clutching the sword and laughing rather oddly. No voices, no mishaps…finally something had to go right.

"I thought I told you to get out before I killed you?" Thorin growled, hand on his sword.

I scrambled to my feet, holding up my hands. "Hang on!" I gasped. "I come in peace! Mithrandir sent me-well actually I chose to come but it was Mithrandir's idea."

"Speak quickly before I have you thrown in the dungeons!" Thorin snapped.

I glanced around the room and no on bar Fili and Kili, Dwalin, Balin and Thorin were openly looking at me. The rest of them were avoiding my gaze altogether. I sat Orcrist down on the stone table over the blueprints of the mountain castle and unwrapped it. "Dain arrived this morning," I advised him.

"Perhaps you and yours should leave before you have the chance," Dwalin scoffed.

"Shut up!" I snapped. "Yes Dain arrived in the night but we've got about an hour, maybe less before Azgo and an army of orcs and goblins arrives."

"Azog?" Thorin scowled.

I nodded. "That's where Gandalf was. He had gone to find out what Azog and the Necromancer was doing…I'm willing to go back but you deserve to be warned. Messengers have been dispatched to Dain, the armies of elves and men are getting ready to fight the darkness so all you need to do it join them." I leant over to Thorin. "Show them that you are above petty racial fights and help us. I will get the stone back for you if you do."

"This does not even begin to make us even for what you did," Thorin scowled.

"Didn't pretend it would," I answered back. "We're all in danger here, all of us. Azog will kill every man and woman here because he desires to wipe out the line of Durin. The clock is ticking, Thorin, make up your mind. Do you chose to hide here and die like a coward or kick some orc ass?"

"Sometimes it's hard to believe that you're actually an elf," Kili laughed. He and his brother came and stood by my side. "We're with Falathiel, uncle. I think it's a safe bet to assume that we're all with her."

Fili nodded his agreement. "All we're waiting on is you."

"Orcrist is waiting for you," I reminded him, glancing down at the sword. "What's it to be?"

* * *

I was the first to step out of the shadow door followed by thirteen dwarves fully armed and ready for battle. Gandalf saw me and flashed me a brief smile before getting back to planning. Thranduil and Bard were in deep discussion with Dain, and after a short greetings between himself and Thorin, went back to planning.

My entire body was wracked with nerves as I stood outside with the dwarves. I had never been in a battle before, only fights. I lifted my hand up and watched in shock as my hand trembled slightly. Nervous hands do not make for good archers.

"_Are you ill?_" Tauriel suddenly questioned me.

I glanced up at the she-elf who was wearing the same armour as I was and tried to smile. "_Nervous, actually. I've never been in a battle before. Only fights against disorganised bandits and thieves. Never an army like this_."

"_The nerves will pass, I assure you_," Tauriel smiled. "_The first time I saw combat I was terrified._"

"_That's somewhat comforting_," I half laughed.

"_Tauriel, Falathiel, may I see you both?_" Thranduil called out from inside the tent.

The two of us glanced at each other and went into the tent. Legolas had joined in the planning whilst we had been talking. "Something up?" I questioned.

"Tauriel will take command of the archers in the hills," Gandalf advised us. "Falathiel you will go with her. You will depart immediately."

"So I'm not going to be on the ground with the rest of the soldiers?" I frowned. I could accept that. Less of a chance that I could die really. "I can take that."

Gandalf pulled me aside as everyone continued to talk. "Stay away from the main battle if you can. Azog has orders to bring you back to the Necromancer and we both know he has been watching you. Do not allow your thoughts to wonder, focus on the battle but do not engage if you can. Stay safe. I fear things have been set in motion that will affect us all in the future."

"Yes, Mithrandir," I nodded. "Keep safe, all of you." I went to leave but stopped by Thorin who was eyeing me off with a look of torment on his face. "Try not to get yourself killed," I warned him.

"The same goes for you," he huffed. "I will see you when we return."

"If we return at all," I joked. I leant forward and kissed him lightly on the lips, not caring that there were others in the room.

Tauriel stared at me in fascination as we headed out.

When I met her gaze, all the two of us did was laugh.

* * *

It wasn't very long after we had found our position on the mountain did the battle begin. I had to admit that it was easy being up on the hill with the archers whilst everyone was fighting. But listening to the sounds of people fighting and dying was playing on my nerves. The archers were fighting in shifts, forty on, forty off every hour. We had enough supplies to last us a life time but as the day grew on, we were all getting tired of what was going on. So many bodies littered the ground, red and black blood bathed the field.

Darkness and smoke had turned the skies to black.

It was late in the afternoon when we heard it. Great shrieks in the skies.

I remembered those shrieks from a time long pasted.

"The eagles," I whispered, getting to my feet whilst I was resting. "The eagles are coming."


	32. Chapter 32

**++++++ I do not own the Hobbit of any affiliated characters apart from my OC. All rights belong to Tolkien ++++++**

**Thirty-Two**

Officially, the Battle of the Five Armies had only lasted a day and part of the night but unofficially the wounds would go on for ever. When the elves came down from the mountains the long an arduous task of counting bodies and helping the wounded started. It was going to take days.

I returned back to the camp to check on Breya and discard the armour I was wearing for something lighter. My entire body was caked with filth and sweat and the black blood of goblins and orcs. There had been casualties to this regiment, orcs and goblins would spot us in the hills and come for us, hand-to-hand combat was only required several times throughout the day. There was a lot of bodies to sort through, it would take days, literally days to sort, bury or burn the dead. Breya wasn't in our tent but when I found her she was working away in the healer's tent.

"Seems like I missed all the fun," I noted grimly when I found Gandalf huddled over a bed. "Are you being good-" I started to ask but stopped when I saw who was lying on the bed.

It was Thorin.

"What happened?" I whispered, pulling a chair up beside the bed. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly only to receive no response.

"Azog," Gandalf answered grimly. "The two fought-there were more casualties."

"Who?" I whispered. I desperately searched the healing tent and finally my eyes found Kili who was sitting beside a bed at the end of the tent holding Fili's hand. The blonde dwarf was pale, incredibly pale, like deathly pale. My heart sank down to the bottom of a pit of despair. "Oh no," I gasped. I went to get up only to have my hand lightly squeezed. "Thorin!"

Thorin smiled weakly. "Do not cry for me," he whispered. He lifted a hand and wiped away a tear that I didn't even know was rolling down my face.

"Kili," Gandalf called out, summoning the dwarf to his uncle. "You had best come and speak with your uncle."

"You're going to heal him aren't you?" I pleaded with the wizard. "Mithrandir?"

Gandalf glanced at me. "Falathiel…we should leave Kili and Thorin to talk."

I kissed Thorin on the head, ignoring the tears. "We're going to fix you," I whispered. "You're not going to die…I didn't give you permission." Gently, I let his hand go so that Kili could talk to his uncle. I noticed that the young dwarf was sporting some wounds of his own but he was none the worse for wear. I patted Kili on the shoulder and followed Gandalf outside. "Mithrandir, Thranduil can heal him right?" I pleaded.

Gandalf shook his head. "When we found Thorin Oakenshield, the king saw to his wounds but there are many."

"So what does that mean?" I demanded to know. "Thranduil can heal him can't he!"

Gandalf leant forward and enveloped me in a hug. "I am sorry, my child. I had not expected you to grow attached to Thorin when I roped you into this quest."

I broke down in tears and buried my face into Gandalf's shoulder. It wasn't fair! I should have been down there with Thorin, not on the hills. Thorin was dying, Fili was lying dead in the tent…how many more of us had died? I hadn't seen Bilbo or any of the other dwarves. Poor Kili…poor, poor Kili…I pulled back from the wizard and tried to wipe my face. "I want to sit with him before he…" I trailed off, unable to finish what I was saying.

Gandalf nodded and I returned to the tent to sit down in the chair where the wizard had been sitting. Kili had returned back to Fili. I couldn't help but think how young he was to be the King Under the Mountain, last of the line of Durin. Poor Kili…he's not ready for this…

"Falathiel?" came the familiar voice of Bilbo.

I watched the hobbit come across to the bed, having been sitting here for many hours I felt stiff and I was all cried out but I was still here. I wasn't leaving. "Bilbo," I smiled.

"Ah, my thief," Thorin moaned when he saw the hobbit. "I am glad they've found you before I depart this world to the halls of waiting to sit beside my fathers. I wish to part with you both in friendship. I would take back what I said."

"We were out of line, taking the Arkenstone," I argued back. "We should have given it to you but we thought it was the only way to get you to give what you had promised…" I shook my head, wanting to cry but unable to. "I am so sorry."

"As am I," Bilbo whispered.

Thorin turned to me and smiled softly. It was the first time I had truly seen him smile. "Kili will be a good ruler with one such as you by his side." He held his fist out to me and when I held my hand out, Thorin dropped something in it. "Watch over Kili as I cannot."

I stared at the amulet in my hand with the seal of the Line of Durin stamped into the metal. "This is too good for me…Thorin…"

"Take it," he cut me off.

I tucked the seal into a pouch on my belt and removed Mornenion's scabbard. "Take this with you," I smiled sadly. "Mornenion is my gift to you for protection where you go. He may be dark but his water will protect you." I sat the scabbard and blade by his side.

"I may not have shown it," Bilbo confessed, "but I'm glad you chose me as your burglar. The Baggins side of me is furious, we like the warmth and comfort of home, but the Tookish side of longed for adventure like when I was a child. Thank you."

I leant forward and kissed Thorin for the last time. "Farewell, Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain."

Both Bilbo and I sat with the dwarf until the later hours of the afternoon where Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror passed from this world to journey into the next.


	33. Chapter 33

**++++++ I do not own the Hobbit or any affiliated characters apart from my OC. All rights belong to Tolkien ++++++**

**Thirty-Three**

And so it was that Thorin, King Under the Mountain, was buried deep within Erebor with dwarves, elves and men to mourn his passing. Orcrist and Mornenion were buried by his side at the Arkenstone laid upon his breast.

It had been a beautiful farewell with songs of both my kind and dwarven kind, a feast was laid out by the race of man to celebrate the passing of a dwarf who would become legend.

I should have been at the mourning feast but I had been unable to drag myself away from the newly crafted tomb where Thorin and Fili had been laid to rest.

"I miss him too," Kili spoke behind me, making me jump.

I ran my hands along the dwarven and elven carving on the stone. "I've been unable to make myself leave," I confessed. "I should be at the feast but I can't make myself leave…" I smiled slightly when I saw Kili wearing regal attire. What a pair we both made, him wearing regal robes and furs and me wearing a black silk gown with a silver crown of leaves in my hair and silver jewels.

"We make quite a pair, don't we?" Kili laughed a little. "Regal and we don't want to be."

"I'll drink to that," I shrugged. "Maybe you were just what I needed to get me out of here."

"When will you be leaving?" Kili inquired as the two of departed from the tomb.

"Breya and I will be departing from Erebor with Mithrandir and Bilbo tomorrow," I answered with a sigh. "Bilbo is eager to go home and I for one am eager to find myself one."

"You could stay here," Kili offered. "I need all the friends I can get."

I laughed. "Well, Kili. I'm need to find a place for Breya and I think the shire is the best place for her to grow up. I know that land well enough and there is a plot of land I have in mind to buy and build on. Small stables, nice cottage. It'll be good. You can come over for tea, promptly at three I believe."

Kili laughed. "You'll write?"

I nodded. "Of course."

The two of us entered the feasting hall and went our separate ways.

I stopped and looked around at the dwarves, each with their families and other friends. When Breya saw me and waved at me I couldn't help but smile. So much had happened in the last few months, so much had been lost and I got to learn a lot about who I was and were I was going. There was still that darkness in the back of my mind but right now that wasn't what I focused on. I made my way over to my small little family.

"Do you have enough food there?" I asked her when I sat down.

"She eats like a dwarf," Bilbo huffed.

Breya pulled her pigtails down around her head and used them as a moustache and a beard. "Falathiel! I'm a dwarf!" she laughed.

"By the Valar," I whispered, shaking my head.

Breya dropped her voice and started trying to speak like a dwarf.

Gandalf chuckled. "She's going to be a great wizard," he assured me. "But she has a streak, I assure you."

Sitting here looking at her pretending to be a dwarf, I couldn't help but laugh. She most certainly does.

* * *

We left in the early hours of the morning the following day.

Breya was still asleep, clutching Durion's neck to keep her on the horse. The horse had managed to find its way to Erebor, I found him in the stables with Gandalf's horse. It was one thing to light up the otherwise sad part of my life. With us came a pony loaded with gold for our payment from Kili as well as his eternal gratitude at reclaiming their home.

The dwarf looked sad at seeing us go but he was happy nevertheless.

The host of men had left us near Lake Town to start working on rebuilding the town of Dale. We stayed that night at the hospitality of Thranduil and that of the elves. Breya found herself given many different dresses of fine elven craftsmanship and I'm sure she made enough friends for life with some of the elflings at the celebration feast. The four of us left almost a week later and managed to make our way to Beorn's cottage where we enjoyed the hospitality of the shapeshifter for several days.

From there we made our way to Rivendell.

We arrived on May the first and enjoyed the company of the elves once again.

I chose to introduce Breya to Lothiriel, Tegalad and Eleniel, she was my family and they were my family as well. Breya and Lothiriel would play together and the young elfling was doing her best to teach my student how to speak elven. There we stayed for many days before we set out on our final stretch back to Hobbiton.

It rained the entire journey back to Hobbiton but for a child, rain is a tool to play in and I spent many hours chasing her around, trying to get her to come back so she wouldn't get lost of sick. Gandalf laughed at my plight, mentioning something about me as a child been exactly like that, it was divine retribution according to the wizard.

Gandalf left us at the edge of Hobbiton and went on his own merry way. That left just the three of us.

When we came upon Bag End, Bilbo had gone from miserable and wet to wet and happy.

It was almost a year to the date when both Bilbo and myself stood out the front of Bag End. There was quite a stir going on in the hobbits home, people were coming and going with furniture and there were other hobbits who were taking measurements to look at moving in. The hobbit's arrival back at Bag End caused a large commotion. Some were happy to see him again whereas others refused to believe it was him.

As Bilbo looked to sorting out the mess that was happening in his home, Breya squeezed my hand as strong as a young girl could and gave it a tug. Her eyes were wide with wonder and fear when I looked down at her. "What is it Breya?" I asked her.

"Where are we?" Breya whispered loud enough so that only I could hear her.

"This is Hobbiton," I answered, "at the home of Bilbo Baggins of Bag End."

"That's not Mr Bilbo's home," Breya objected. "It's a hole in the ground."

I smiled and rubbed her head. "No Breya, this isn't a dirty, wet hole, full of worms and oozy smells…this is a hobbit hole. And a hobbit hole means good food, a warm hearth and all the comforts of home."

"Home?" Breya gasped.

I nodded. "Yes Breya…home…"

**- End**


	34. Author's Note

**Okay so here we are at the end of our story. **

**33 chapters, 45, 460 words later here we are at the end of Falathiel's tale concerning the Hobbit. **

**Falathiel will return in the Lord of the Rings as the 10th walker, it will be a longer project that the Hobbit obviously because there will cover three books instead of one. **

**I was aiming for a romance between Falathiel and Legolas but I thought that having it in the Hobbit would be far too soon for both of them. **

**I will be including it in the Lord of the Rings but not as a dive in romance. **

**Thank you all for reading, you're all champs and in case you are interested, here is a small playlist I put together whilst I was typing this. **

**Again, thank you. **

**1. You Shook Me All Night Long - ACDC**

**2. Radioactive - Pentatonix and Lindsey Stirling**

**3. Rock N Roll - Avril Lavigne**

**4. Wanted Dead or Alive - Bon Jovi**

**5. White Rabbit - Egypt Central**

**6. Dying to Leave - Egypt Central**

**7. No Light, No Light - Florence + The Machine**

**8. Breath of Life - Florence + The Machine**

**9. I See Fire - Ed Sheeran**

**10. Let It Rock - Kevin Rudolf**

**11. Electric Daisy Violin - Lindsey Stirling**

**12. Elements - Lindsey Stirling**

**13. Shadows - Lindsey Stirling**

**14. The Majestic Tale (Of a Madman in a Box) - Murray Gold**

**15. Timber - Pitbull**

**16. Hesitate - Stone Sour**

**17. Absolute Zero - Stone Sour**

**18. Socio - Stone Sour**

**19. Hexes - Bassnectar**

**20. The Bird & the Worm - The Used**

**21. Broken (feat. Amy Lee) - Seether**

**22. Danger Zone - Kenny Logins**

**23. Clarity (feat. Foxes) - Zedd**

**24. ET - Katy Perry**

**25. Drift (feat. Blake Perlman) - RZA**

**26. Radioactive - Imagine Dragons**

**27. Demons - Imagine Dragons**

**28. Burning Down the House - The Used **

**29. Hurricane - 30 Seconds to Mars **

**Thank you, again. **

**PS - ****Chapter One of Shadow Huntress - The Fellowship of the Ring is now up!**


End file.
